Batman & Superman
by cielphantomville
Summary: Si el mundo es un lugar mejor, es porque nosotros así lo hemos querido, si todos los días sale el sol, es porque nosotros así lo vemos. Nuestro universo lo construimos nosotros con cada una de nuestras acciones y decisiones. Hagamos que el futuro brille. Porque tal vez un día veamos que hoy pudimos cambiar algo para bienestar de alguien amado en el futuro. Frase mía.
1. Declaración de Guerra

N.A.

My ladys, My lords les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Tal vez al principio la trama les parecerá algo lenta… yo considero que está bien tomando en consideración que tengo planeados cerca de 17 capítulos.

Así que sean benévolos y denle una oportunidad.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Batman vs Superman**

 **Resumen**

Si el mundo es un lugar mejor, es porque nosotros así lo hemos querido, si todos los días sale el sol, es porque nosotros así lo vemos.

Nuestro universo lo construimos nosotros con cada una de nuestras acciones y decisiones. Hagamos que el futuro brille. Porque tal vez un día veamos que hoy pudimos cambiar algo para bienestar de alguien amado en el futuro.

Bruce Wayne.

 **Capítulo 1 Declaración de guerra**

La noche era fría y quieta. Por la ventana se podía ver las estrellas que rodeaban a la Atalaya y sin embargo en el interior de tan celebre fortaleza una tormenta se desataba.

Los casi gritos por parte de uno de los partícipes despertaron a los destacados personajes que presumiblemente dormían en su interior, que inquietos por aquella disputa que con cada segundo subía de intensidad, se asomaron tímidamente para ver quiénes a horas poco apropiadas discutía tan airadamente.

Para más de uno fue enorme la sorpresa al saber que el siempre calmado Batman era parte de la trifulca.

—Si quieres pelea, entonces la tendrás. —Esa fue la frase que dio pie a que todos los que como espías observaban a escondidas contuvieran la respiración sintiendo de inmediato como se les erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo.

Temían por aquel a quien a quien estaba dirigida esa amenaza porque había sido pronunciada con tanta frialdad que cualquiera diría que se trataba de una declaración de guerra.

—No es eso lo que busco y lo sabes —refuto de manera firme la voz masculina, porque no deseaba creer ni por asomo que Batman estaba dispuesto a llegar a esos extremos solo por una simple petición suya.

Los oyentes se quedaron paralizados al reconocer quien hablaba pues se trataba ni más ni menos que del gran hombre de acero. Quien discutía con Batman era Superman.

Ante tal argumento por parte del Boy Scout de metrópolis los ojos del Caballero de la Noche se entrecerraron con desprecio. Tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, entre ellas su tan marcado control sobre todo y que ahora quería imponer sobre él. O tal vez debería empezar por el solo el hecho de que parecía creer ser siempre el centro del mundo.

Buscando calmar el remolino turbulento de emociones que bullían en su interior guardo un prudencial silencio. Debía demostrar la serenidad que no tenía y que Kal-El le robo con su estúpida proposición.

—Esto no funciona de esta manera, no podemos seguir así y lo sabes.

—No, no lose. —argumento cruzándose de brazos y mirando cínicamente al Caballero de la Noche. —Explícamelo Batman porque al parecer tú siempre increíble poder de deducción sobre pasa mi pobre intelecto.

Bruce bufo quedamente, odiaba cuando Clark se ponía en ese plan de tu eres listo yo tonto.

—Que me largo —soltó llano y plano, sin miramientos o contemplaciones. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

El hombre de acero abrió los ojos en respuesta al tiempo en que se preguntaba, ¿Qué acaba de decir? Tal cual si lo escuchado estuviera en otro idioma. Lo vio darle la espalda y caminar alejándose de él con esa majestuosidad que solo Batman puede poseer.

Kal-El sintió que el aliento le faltaba, como si una bomba de polvo de Kriptonita acaba de detonar junto a él y con cada inhalación lo doblegara, lo debilitara para convertirlo en un despojo de lo que era en realidad.

Conto los pasos que el Murciélago dio para retirarse, dos… tres… y no lo soporto. Tomo la mano del caballero oscuro para retenerlo, para mantenerlo a su lado.

Un fuerte golpe hizo retroceder su mano, no debido al dolor físico, pero si por el enorme desprecio que ese gesto llevaba implícito y que fue peor que una bala en su pecho.

Kal-El se quedó sin palabras solo expectante a lo que el Guardián de Gotham decidiera hacer después de retirar de él esa mirada cargada de algo parecido al odio. Una mirada que lo retaba a volver a intentar ponerle la mano encima.

Ninguno se movió por espacio de varios minutos, luego Batman continúo su camino, coloco las coordenadas y desapareció en la plataforma de tele trasportación.

Superman se volvió furioso sobre sus pasos apretando los puños controlándose a duras penas mientras sus labios soltaban una diatriba sin fin.

Esa noche fue el preludio de una batalla memorable. Porque los dos héroes más grande de la historia acaban de declararse la guerra por una razón desconocida para sus allegados.

En algún momento, estuvieron uno contra el otro, la pelea no fue tan desigual se pensaría pues si Superman pudo ver que el hijo predilecto de Gotham City se escondía detrás de la máscara del Murciélago, muy fácilmente la afrenta fue devuelta cuando esa misma noche Batman descubrió sin problemas que él era Clark Ken, el periodista del Daily Planet.

Y si en ese entonces fue devastador su encuentro, actualmente después de haber convivido tanto tiempo juntos y conocer las debilidades del otro, sería justo pensar que la batalla será titánica.

….****….

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando Wonder Woman toco un par de veces en la puerta del protector de Metrópolis sin ningún resultado. Y se preguntaba. ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a ese desenlace? Es decir, ella sabía que los dos son de verdad diferentes, tanto como sus costumbres. Uno de día y el otro de noche. Uno el sol y el otro la luna. Y si bien en un principio quedo deslumbrada por la brillantez de esos ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado en un día de verano, ahora se decantaba a más no poder por aquellos de un azul marino precioso que brillaban cual si en ellos estuvieran atrapadas las estrellas del firmamento.

¡Y por Era! Que de verdad hipnotizaban.

Pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo al problema principal. ¿Que era? ¡Ah! Si, el Caballero Oscuro acababa de abandonarlos. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer si Superman se negaba a hablar con ella del tema?

Diana dio un suspiro antes de encaminarse al comedor esperando que Clark decidiera salir por su propia cuenta.

….****….

Las cosas no podían estar más tensas pensó Kal-El sintiendo sobre su persona las miradas recelosas de sus compañeros durante el desayuno. Y la verdad era que no entendía nada del comportamiento de sus aliados, porque ciertamente además de haber perturbado su sueño, ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver en su pelea con el Murciélago.

Además, estaba seguro de que solo era curiosidad por parte de ellos, pues ninguno sabía o comprendería realmente el gran vacío y sentido de perdida que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Pero un reto era un reto y...

—Superman

Clark dejo salir una onomatopeya de sus labios e intentando parecer sereno se giró en dirección del llamado. A su izquierda Flash lo miraba con gesto consternado, de hecho todos los presentes lucían preocupados.

Y el hombre más rápido del planeta se lo confirmo cuando en un tartamudeo nervioso intento entablar un conversación y fallando garrafalmente al tentar abordar el tema de la pelea de ayer. Y por último al ver que no lograría nada yéndose por las ramas hizo la pregunta que Superman nunca pensó tendría que responder.

—¿Por qué Batman piensa renunciar a la liga?

Kal-El gruño cual animal acorralado la respuesta tenía que ver con la pelea de anoche y ese era un asunto privado que no pensaba discutir con nadie.

Clark suspiro recuperando la compostura que siempre le había caracterizado y contesto calmado. No quería levantar más especulaciones que al parecer su actitud y las palabras de ayer parecieron causar.

—Batman… en ningún momento ha dicho o insinuado su retiro de la liga. Él… él y yo hemos tenido una diferencia de opiniones que resolveremos en su momento y de la mejor manera —aclaro sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve tono carmesí al relacionar sus palabras con el verdadero motivo, un rubor que pasó desapercibido para casi todos, a excepción de la amazona. —Les aseguro que Batman esta en perfecta disposición de apoyarnos en cualquier circunstancia.

Hubo un silencio que gritaba la duda de todos.

….****….

Dos días pasaron y Superman regreso a Metrópolis, debía comenzar con la búsqueda de Batman. Porque de él ni rastro. Había pensado ilusamente que Bruce se apiadaría de él y regresaría para hablar de manera civilizada de su propuesta. Grave error.

Una semana después entre ponerse al día con su madre y los trabajos atrasados en el periódico, escucho como su jefe anunciaba la presentación pública del millonario filántropo de Gotham City en Metropolis, por supuesto que como reportero del Daily Planet debía estar presente, además, eso le daría la oportunidad de ver y tal vez hablar con el Caballero Oscuro.

No pensaba continuar con esa ley de hielo impuesta tan tontamente por el multimillonario.

La gran inauguración del Museo de Ciencias Alternativas fue un gran evento, muchos periodistas zumbaban cerca del guapo y carismático Bruce Wayne quien de manera cortes contestaba sus preguntas y sonreía cuando alguna cámara lo enfocaba regalándoles de esa manera una imagen perfecta.

Todo un playboy, pensó Superman intentando acercarse. Cosa imposible con ese mar de gente gritando, suplicando por una sola mirada del príncipe de Gotham.

La multitud que rodeaba al millonario era tal que no logro hacerse paso hasta él durante toda la presentación. Pero lo que sin duda le dolió más a Clark fue que sin mirarlo siquiera Bruce subió a la limusina y se marchó.

El hombre de acero se quedó ahí parado mirando como el vehículo se alejaba y con el el Caballero de la Noche. Chasqueo la lengua en disgusto, ni una foto o comentario había obtenido y sin embargo eso no era lo que le molestaba.

Kal-El espero a que la tarde callera para poder entrar a la _suite_ de lujo del dueño de Empresas Wayne quien muy seguramente se molestaría por la intromisión, pero eso le venía importando muy poco al hombre de acero, tenían asuntos pendientes que tratar y prácticamente ya nada de paciencia. Estaba al límite.

Así que apenas vislumbro que la luz de la recamara del _pent-house_ se encendía alzo el vuelo para entrar por la terraza en una rápida ráfaga que evitara las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez en la ventana procuro abrirla silenciosamente.

—Bruce… —lo llamo sin obtener respuesta. Intento localizar con su súper oído su respiración o los latidos del corazón de ese hombre que era sinónimo de: Noche. Y cuando al fin identifico de dónde venían se irguió cuan alto era para enfrentarlo.

—¡Ah! Superman. No lo puedo creer…

El guardián de Metrópolis dio un salto, ese que estaba frente a él no era Bruce.

El otro seguía con su alharaca, una que muy seguramente atraería la atención de muchos, debía salir y pronto. No espero por más y voló fuera del departamento con el corazón zumbándole a mil por segundo.

—Maldición Bruce… esta si me la pagas —rumio enojado.

Unos minutos después, parado sobre el gran mundo que es la insignia del Daily Planet Superman miraba hacia abajo. Encontrar a Batman sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Si él no quería ser encontrado, no había forma de hallarlo. No importaba que fuera una figura pública. El Caballero Oscuro que era su alter ego no permitiría que nadie se acercara.

—Bruce. ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto mientras se erguía y salía volando a revisar la ciudad, ningún avión había despegado de Metropolis, eso quería decir que el dueño de Empresas Wayne Enterprises aún estaba en su ciudad. Lo encontraría así tuviera que revisar toda la urbe con sus visión de rayos "X".

—El juego apenas está comenzando —se dijo torciendo la boca en una sonrisa desfigurada.

...****….

—Señor.

Alfred observaba a Batman quien con su traje puesto estaba por salir a su territorio, las calles oscuras de la ciudad Maldita.

—¿Si? —el Murciélago de Gotham respondió sin emoción alguna mientras terminaba de ajustarse los guantes.

—Me permito infórmale que el señor Kent se presentó hace solo una hora en la suite de Bruce Wayne. —Reporto el mayordomo con una sonrisa y sin descuidar su escrutinio. Porque más que necesitar, deseaba saber los asuntos que concernían al que en algún momento fue el pequeño niño que él cuido como aun hijo.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para deducir o al menos tener una idea nada errada de a que estaban jugando esos dos. Así que su pregunta. ¿De verdad era necesario todo ese circo? Sus amigos de la JLA estaban inquietos, lo llamaban cada cierto tiempo esperando una respuesta por parte del Caballero Oscuro, que nunca obtenían.

Por su parte Bruce creía que mientras cumpliera con su trabajo todo lo demás sería marginal. Por tanto solo contestaría a las emergencias o esa fue la indicación que recibió Alfred.

El mayordomo sentía que algo se le escapaba, un detalle que fue el detonante para que Bruce se viera orillado a poner tierra de por medio entre él y Superman.

—Alfred… —dijo al fin Bruce apretando las manos en puños y desviando la vista. No soportaba cuando Alfred lo escudriñaba de esa forma, aunque tampoco quería responderle de forma cortante, no a él, así que lo único que al final respondió fue —es complicado.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir casi huyendo. Aun no estaba listo para hablar de su relación con Clark con quien él consideraba su segundo padre y que al parecer ya sospechaba algunas cosas. Aunque… no es que tuvieran una.

Eran. ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues algo así como amigos con derecho. Un acuerdo que termino cuando al kriptoniano se le ocurrió ir más allá de un simple...

—¡Agrrr! ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? Todo este lio solo por…

La batseñal brillando en el cielo obscuro como una segunda luna lo llamaba con urgencia y dándole un escape valido para ignorar un rato más, un día más… una semana, mes, año... década, lo hiciera falta el revoltijo de sentimientos y razonamiento que ser contrariaban mutuamente.

Un problema que Superman coloco sobre sus hombros sin saberlo con tan solo, según él una simple petición.

Ya estaba en camino y en cuanto arribara el pobre delincuente lamentaría el día en que se le ocurrió importunar a Batman en un discernimiento tan complejo como era...

Diantres desquitaría su frustración con el villano porque era su culpa que él no pudiera ni siquiera pensar con detenimiento su situación.

Y ahí va la mula al trigo. Se dijo mentalmente, más molesto, si era posible.

En Gotham City los crímenes no faltaban nunca y estaba más que satisfecho con haberse marchado de Metrópolis apenas terminara la inauguración del museo. Nadie se esperaría que regresara en coche hasta su ciudad.

Hasta el mismo Superman cometió el error de ir a buscarlo en su suite.

El ganaría ese tonto reto, le demostraría al alienígena que con o sin poderes él era Batman, el Señor de la Noche, El Caballero Oscuro, y nadie ni nada se colocaría sobre él, cuanto menos lo coaccionaría a hacer algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

….****….

Regreso a la mansión Wayne a eso de las tres de la mañana. Para ese entonces estaba seguro que Clark ya se había cansado de recorrer la ciudad del sol y se encontraba; uno molesto por no haberlo hallado, y dos muy seguro de que él no se hallaba en Metrópolis.

Aunque ¿cuánto más tardaría el kriptonano en volar hasta Gotham?

—Solo unos minutos —se dijo Bruce cuando la alarma contra intrusos se encendió; pero si quería ganarle al hombre de acero debía desaparecer de ahí en el acto.

—Bruce. —Llamo Kal-El apenas entrar —Bruce, ya es suficiente. Sé que estas aquí, escuche todo el jaleo que armaste hace solo unos minutos en el centro —decía el hombre de acero mientras caminaba hacia la gran pantalla de alta tecnología que era el módulo principal de la Batcueva.

—Señor Kent ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita? —pregunto Alfred ecuánime haciendo tragar con dificultad saliva a Superman.

El mayordomo de la familia Wayne lo miraba con una solemne frialdad que le recordaba a la de un padre que intenta ser educado al echar de casa a los amiguitos de malas costumbres que buscan a su pequeño.

—Buenas noches Alfred. Estoy buscando a Bruce, ¿tú sabes en donde puedo encontrarlo? —pregunto desenado sonar formal.

—No lo sé señor, hace unas horas salió de patrullaje y aun no regresa. Aunque me sorprende que haya vuelto tan rápido de Metrópolis cuando hoy a las nueve de la mañana tiene reunión con el señor Luthor.

—¿Con Lex? Y ¿qué asunto tiene que tratar con esa sabandija? —su tono aunque calmado y sereno no engañaba al sirviente que noto la ira contenida en las palabras del Kriptoniano.

—Señor Clark, le recuerdo que el señor Wayne tiene algunos contratos con LexCorp así que...

—Ya entendí. —rumio Superman dándole la espalda. Debía controlarse y no demostrar lo ofuscado que estaba, todos sus sentidos y neuronas parecían solo interesadas en una sola cosa, más bien persona, además tenía que admitirlo, no era bueno con eso de las deducciones. Y pues el hecho de saber a Bruce con Lex ya le era lo suficientemente incómodo.

Después de todo conocía bien a Luthor y sus excéntricos gustos por apropiarse de cuanta belleza se le cruce por el camino.

—Después de esa reunión dijo que pasaría por la escuela preparatoria de Fawcett City

—¿Por qué aria algo así? — muy a su pesar la pregunta se escuchó algo desesperada.

Si su memoria no le mentía, y sabía que no era así, esa era la ciudad de cierto adolescente con hormonas desatadas que más que buscar la aprobación del guardián de Gotham City parecía desear tocar cierta zona del cuerpo del murciélago.

No estaba ciego. Aunque muchos lo tacharan de inocente y despistado, solo lo era cuando le convenía, porque con referente a Batman notaba hasta cuando se cortaba el cabello y eso es mucho decir tomando en cuenta que siempre llevaba la máscara. Y pues ese joven que él sabía era el Capitán Marvel no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Solo tenía que recordar el día que se conocieron, como con un solo halago por parte del Caballero Oscuro ese chico enrojeció hasta las orejas (1).

Todo el mundo lo noto.

Luego cuando se suponía que dejaría a JLA por problemas de ideales le encuentra hablando por teléfono con SU Murciélago.

Pero el acabose fue el saber que estaba más al pendiente de Gotham que de su propia ciudad. Ahí sí que deseaba matarlo porque como se diría coloquialmente, "le estaban comiendo el paquete en sus propias narices".

—Señor Kent, Señor Kent. —Lo sacudió un poco el mayordomo. El hombre de acero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sabía de nada a su alrededor.

—¡Oh! Perdón Alfred ¿decías?

—Le estaba comunicando que la alerta desde el Atalaya está sonando desde hace cinco minutos.

—Gracias. —Ipso facto salió volando de ahí

¡Cinco minutos! Eso sí que era ser despistado o perderse en su propio mundo, se reprochó, tenía que controlarse.

….****….

—Pensé que nunca se iría. —Bruce Wayne salió de un compartimiento especialmente adaptado, revestido de plomo y sonar prácticamente jadeando. — Un poco más y me asfixio ahí. Debo recordar ponerle respiradero, aunque si hiciera eso mi calor corporal sería detectado. Uhmmm… ya pensare en lago para evitar eso… —hacía notas mentales. —Aunque ¿Alfred, quien te dio permiso de darle mi agenda a ese boy scout?

—Nadie señor, solo quería comprobar algo —respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Comprobar qué? —su ceja levantada a lo más puro estilo Batman casi hacía reír a su mayordomo.

—¡Oh! Nada importante, solo que el señor Clark está muy interesado en usted.

Esa aseveración no se la esperaba Bruce, tan desprevenido lo tomo que ahora debía parecer un tonto con la cara roja e intentando cubrirse con su capa. Batman cohibido, lo que hay que vivir para ver.

Alfred meneo la cabeza, su señor era tan transparente en cuestiones sentimentales que casi se podía asegurar que entre los dos mejores superhéroes de la historia existía más que compañerismo como él tanto pensó imagino ver entre esos dos.

—Debo irme o no llegare a tiempo a Metrópolis.

—Por supuesto señor, y la puntualidad es indispensable. Aunque me atrevo a sugerir un cambio de atuendo. Puede que el Señor Luthor sea un villano, pero quien tiene cita con él es Bruce Wayne, el filántropo, no el justiciero de Gotham.

Bruce asintió y subió las escaleras a la mansión. En momentos como ese se sentía como un niño regañado.

Una vez listo le dio indicaciones a Alfred de no interrumpirlo, tratar con Lex Luthor no era juego.

El hombre mayor solo asintió con su siempre impoluta cara, y sin embargo debajo de eso se reía a carcajadas. Bruce Wayne estaba temblando ligeramente y no era debido a su junta de negocios, sino por la aseveración que él le acababa de hacer. Ya no le quedaba duda, aunque ahora la pregunta era. ¿A que estaban jugando esos dos? Y ¿porque Batman le rehuía a Superman? ¿Estaban jugando a las escondidas?

….****….

La verdad la emergencia no era para salir volando como loco de la mansión Wayne, pero por sobre todo, para dejar de lado su búsqueda, casi juraría que estuvo a punto de atraparlo.

Pero ahora siendo las diez de la mañana debía estar con Luthor y no podía hacer nada en contra. Claro siempre estaba la gran opción de entrar sin permiso a LexCorp derribando cuanta cosa se pusiera en frente.

Clark dio un suspiro, eso no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo a conseguir que el murciélago le regalara una mirada, al contrario, seguramente su intrusión le ocasionaría inconvenientes. Eso o salía huyendo de ahí antes incluso de llegar a él debido a su apuesta.

En todo caso pensaba interceptarlo cuando fuera a Fawcett City.

Por ahora debía concentrarse en la columna que escribirá, no quería tener problemas con su editor. Pero a cada dos párrafos terminaba borrando tres. Jajaja eso era ilógico. Tal vez sí, pero también lo era el hecho de que se estuviera rompiendo el cerebro intentando no pensar en que ese idiota de Lex Luthor quiere algo más que presupuesto y apoyo de Wayne Enterprises.

Casi los podía ver. Seguramente Bruce llevaría puesto uno de esos trajes a medida que le quedan fabulosos. Su hermoso cuerpo, con toda esa musculatura se dejaría ver coquetamente entre las telas que dibujan su figura de estatua romana. Sumándole a eso su sexy compas al caminar y aquella mirada ardiente que pone al concentrarse, eso le quitaría el aire a cualquiera y Lex Luthor no era un santo. Sabía bien que ese pervertido gustaba de todo aquello que considerara bello y Bruce Wayne sí que lo era con creses.

—Es perfecto... —susurro Clark en un suspiro de quinceañera enamorada.

Lo que sin duda el tarado de Lex no sabía era que ese asombroso y exquisito hombre es también Batman.

¡Oh! Y no es que eso lo hiciera menos atractivo, no, muy por el contrario si Luthor lo llegara a saber seguramente lo apresaría para no dejarlo salir jamás. Encontraría la forma de retenerlo para que nadie más osara posar sus manos o incluso su vista sobre él.

Kal-El sonrió maquiavélicamente, tal vez debería considerar que no era tan mala idea encerrar al Murciélago, después de todo Batman no era muy sociable y si lo dejaba ver de vez en cuando a Alfred, a Dick, Jason y Tim no tenía por qué poner peros. Sí, era una buena alternativa a su dilema.

—¡Pero qué diantres me dio ese murciélago! —se dijo con tono de voz reprimido al tiempo que pasaba la mano izquierda por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

—¡He! Smallville ¿qué te pasa? Si te ha mordido algún animal sería bueno que fueras al médico. —Lois Lane lo miraba con burla casi aguantando la risa, si bien su gesto no fue muy llamativo, ella lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que ese simple ademan ya era demostrar demasiado descontrol para el siempre apacible y centrado chico de Kansas.

—Sí, tienes razón Lois. —Acepto Clark levantándose de la silla dispuesto a marcharse. —Dile a Perry que tuve que ir al hospital por una vacuna —nuevamente volvía su calma.

Lois se exalto por ver que la situación iba muy en serio y de inmediato le propuso acompañarlo. Clark se rehusó de forma cortes, asegurándole que solo necesitaba descansar. Ella vio la incertidumbre que su amigo parecía emanar, su comportamiento estaba siendo tan atípico que le preocupaba.

—Smallville, si necesitas… tu sabes… cuentas conmigo para lo que sea —le ofreció ayuda.

Clark le regalo una linda sonrisa que al mismo tiempo a la reportera le pareció triste y negó con la cabeza. Después de todo ella no sabría cómo lidiar con un roedor tan escurridizo como lo era el murciélago de Gotham.

Una vez que se marchó Jimmy Olsen se acercó a Lois preocupado por el comportamiento de su compañero y amigo para preguntar. ¿Desde cuándo Clark tenia de mascota uno de esos repugnantes seres?

Lois le hizo ver que dudaba que Clark se estuviera refiriéndose a una mascota. Más bien creía que estaba tras una buena historia de Batman. Ella se acarició la barbilla pensativa, debería seguirlo como su sombra, solo por si acaso.

Salió a toda prisa del periódico pensando en alcanzarlo antes de que tomara un taxi o el autobús. Pero ahí no logro ver hacia donde fue. Soltó una maldición, se le había escapado.

….****….

Clark intuyó que la periodista intentaría seguirlo sin su consentimiento y consciente de que no podía permitirle eso tuvo que apelar a su velocidad para salir de su radar. Era una buena amiga, pero había cosas que no podía contarle aun.

Una vez seguro de que Lois no representaría ningún problema miro su reloj que daba las tres de la tarde, debía apresurarse si quería llegar antes que Bruce a Fawcett City.

En el camino no tuvo muchos contratiempos, un incendio y dos asaltos que no lo demoraron más de diez minutos.

La escuela preparatoria de Fawcett City era sin duda la viva imagen de todas las demás. Los adolescentes iban y venían con sus mochilas y útiles, platicando, riendo y charlando de sus clases sin preocupaciones. Y Clark por un momento creyó regresar a su época de instituto. Sonrió nostálgico, hacia tanto que no pensaba en eso, en cuando a pesar de vivir escondido del mundo disfrutaba de una vida relativamente normal.

Movió la cabeza de forma enérgica debía concentrarse porque en este momento tenía mucho en juego. Con su súper vista busco a Billy Batson. No lo encontró

Rápidamente dejo de lado el traje de superhéroe, con su pinta de reportero era más fácil preguntar por el chico y se sintió con suerte cuando uno de los estudiantes le comunico que una limosina muy grande había pasado por él hacía solo unos minutos.

Superman chasqueo la lengua a disgusto, había llegado tarde.

Salió a paso veloz cambiando de ropa nuevamente. Volando los alcanzaría más rápido. Iban en la limosina de Bruce, eso le garantizaba encontrarlo porque esos autos no eran nada discretos.

No tardo ni tres minutos en hallarlos. Esta vez no se le escaparía.

Te gane Bruce. Se dijo sintiendo la sonrisa triunfal aflorar en su labios. Se sentía tan bien ser el vencedor, ahora Batman debía aceptar su petición.

Aterrizo justo frente al auto, era tanta su euforia que no le importo en lo más mínimo el tránsito. Él solo quería ver a Bruce aceptar su derrota.

El conductor paro el vehículo mirando con admiración al Súper hombre. Un sentimiento que se esfumo cuando Superman camino hacia el auto abriendo delicadamente la puerta y su gesto cambio a una mirada seria.

—Esto se termina aquí. Yo gane —afirmo con voz firme, pero al mirar el interior del auto grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que estaba vacío. —Bruce… —gruño arrastrando cada una de las silabas con gran coraje. —Te voy a encontrar así sea lo último que haga. —Sus ojos azules como el cielo se tornaron rojos.

El chofer que era el espectador más cercano tembló de miedo. ¿A donde quedo ese hombre siempre sonriente que veía en la televisión?

—¿Dónde está Bruce Wayne? —pregunto el hijo de las estrellas con un tono que asustaría al mismo diablo

El chofer negó vehementemente saberlo sin dejar de tiritar, hasta los dientes le castañeaban del terror.

Superman entrecerró sus ojos. Era mejor que hablara porque no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo.

El pobre hombre aterrado buscaba desesperado cualquier información que lo sacara del predicamento, así que opto a relatar como llevo al señor Wayne a la preparatoria en donde se encontró con un jovencito, luego lo despidió alegando que regresaría por sus propios métodos.

—Lo único que me pareció extraño fue el hecho de que el señor llevaba ropa de calle —gimoteo el empleado a punto de un paro cardiaco.

—¿Ropa de calle? —no lo podía creer, su Bruce tenia ropa de calle y él no estaba ahí para memorizar esa estampa.

Se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas que tenia de derrumbar unos cuantos edificios de pura frustración o de ser posible al mismo Capitán Marvel.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

N.A.

Considérenme solo por el hecho de presentar un capitulo bastante largo. Sip.

Bueno quedo de vos.

Atte: Ciel phantomhive.


	2. Desaparecido en combate

**Ana8park:** My lady… es un honor volver a saber de vos. De verdad que ha hecho de su vida, hace mucho que no conversamos y aún más desde que vi una actualización suya, un las espero. Es un placer saber que le ha gustado la historia. My lady… la extrañe.

 **Hatake-Seikatsu** : Me halaga ser su primera vez y sobre todo que lo haya disfrutado. Ajjajaajjaaja no me lo tome a mal, My lady fueron sus palabras las que me incentivaron a hacerle esta pequeña broma que como buen Mexicano no pude dejar pasar. De verdad me alegra que mi trabajo sea de su agrado y logre alegrarle el día.

 **Portidaz** : Una nueva historia un nuevo que espero sea de su agrado igual que como creo fue en Batman aburrido!

Quedo de vos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2 Desaparecido en combate**

Bruce Wayne soltó una carcajada de forma limpia. Billy lo miro y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Ese hombre era impresionante, con o sin su máscara. Tenía unos ojos encantadores, su fina boca poseía unos labios carnosos y apetecibles. Su piel bronceada era como la misma seda y relucía más. Su cuerpo ¡Dios! Su cuerpo era una obra maestra. Una estatua finamente esculpida para el deleite y envidia de los mortales.

La voz del millonario resonó en el órgano auditivo del joven, seduciéndolo. Casi podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo producía con solo escuchar su melodiosa voz, tan viril.

Batman en esos momentos solo llevaba puesto una sudadera gris perla y jeans azules marinos. Entonces ¿Cómo lograba verse tan seductoramente sexy? más de un transeúnte se volteaba a mirarlo. Hombres y mujeres por igual.

Billy negó con la cabeza no era sano centrarse en emociones negativas como los celos, además tenía una ligera carga de culpa pues mientras él disfrutaba de la presencia del empresario en la JLA lo extrañaban.

¡Por los Dioses! Batman es uno de los seis fundadores y en quien la mayoría depositaria su confianza para idear un plan en caso de emergencia…

El hombre de negocios lo miro con cierta molestia y el Capitán Marvel no dudo en disculparse porque habían acordado que no mencionarían el "trabajo".

Una mirada más suave por parte del Caballero Oscuro le hiso sentir mejor. La sonrisa de chico volvió al igual que su seguridad para formular la pregunta que daría inicio a su cita.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

Bruce acepto la propuesta aclarándole que de su cuenta corrían todos los gastos al tiempo en que le prometió que ese día estaría a su disposición para lo que se le antojara.

El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió colgándose sin vergüenza de uno de los brazos del Murciélago. Agradeciendo que Bruce se esforzara en hacer que fuera especial pues no todos los días se cumple dieciocho años. Y por sobre todo era la primera vez que alguien estaba a su lado para celebra esa fecha. Además tenía que sumarle a ello que quien se encontraba a su lado era "BATMAN".

Otra sonrisa por parte del millonario casi lo desmaya de la emoción.

En algún momento intento oponerse a eso de que el Guardián de Gotham se llevara todos los gastos. Pero el ganarle al murciélago en una discusión no estaba dentro de sus habilidades. Aunque no por ello se rendiría, al final se conformó con decirle que al término del día le pediría algo y no podría negarse.

Bruce acepto sin detener su andar ni darle mucha importancia.

Observando a tan magnifico hombre no podía menos que hacerptar cuanto representaba el justiciero oscuro en su vida. Si al principio idolatraba a Superman fácilmente ese fanatismo fue remplazado por una real idolatría por el Caballero de la Noche. Que después muto en sentimientos aún más profundos.

Por eso en ese momento él, El Capitán Marvel podía afirmar que amaba a Batman.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, ese sería el día en que besaría a Bruce. Le declararía su amor y serian felices por siempre. Aunque tenía un problema. Uno muy grande y poderoso.

Superman.

¿Qué sentiría el kriptoniano por el millonario? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera: nada, o de lo contrario tendría que pelear, literalmente hablando, por el Señor de la Noche. Porque no podía dejar de lado las miradas y actitudes del súper hombre.

Billy quería, no… debía saber con certeza al menos eso y se arriesgaría a preguntarlo.

—Bruce… —llamo al millonario quien le prestó atención. —¿Qué piensas de Superman? —Lo soltó antes de retractarse.

Logrando con esa simple pregunta que el gran Batman se quedara sin habla.

….****….

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Se preguntaba Kal-El por veinteava vez durante una hora.

Si Bruce Wayne era tan famoso ¿cómo diantres era que nadie gritaba eufórico ante su presencia? Se estaba desesperando. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Vale, que la apuesta tenía un límite de tiempo y a él solo le quedaban, cuanto mucho, cuatro días. Dejo todo a la suerte y perdió mucho tiempo encerrado en la Atalaya atendiendo solitudes de ayuda menores, pensando que Batman no pasaría más de tres días fuera de ella. Luego al regresar a Metrópolis, pues tenía trabajo pendiente, no hubo ninguna noticia del Caballero Oscuro; es más, sus patrullajes los hacia Nightwing.

De verdad que lo estaba poniendo de malas.

Él, Superman, el hombre más fuerte del mundo se estaba quedando corto frete a Batman. ¿Era normal sentirse humillado y excitado al mismo tiempo? Lo irritante era que ninguna de las dos opciones le dejaba alguien con quien desquitarse.

La alarma del Atalaya sonó de forma casi magistral logrando hacerlo bufar al verse interrumpido, nuevamente.

Aunque… el Kriptoniano casi rezo para que la emergencia involucrara a al Señor de la Noche.

La misión implicaba a Wonder Woman, a Kara su prima y a él mismo. Y para acabarla de amolar simplemente era en otro lugar de la galaxia, ya que la ayuda la solicitaban los Green Lantern´s. No había forma de negarse.

Así que le tomaría por lo menos dos días volver a la tierra. Dos días que muy seguramente Capitan Marvel aprovecharía al máximo.

No lo mataría, eso no era del Boy scout de Metrópolis, pero lo que si podía hacer era… CA PAR LO.

….****….

Los ojos de Bruce estaban abiertos a más no poder, no sabía que responder. Nunca se había parado a cavilar que era lo que pensaba o sentía realmente por Superman. Es decir saciaba de cierta forma necesidades primarias que todo ser humano tenia. Y hasta donde había descubierto también Kriptonianas.

Pero el meollo de todo ese dilema en el cual estaba metido se negaba a creer tenía que ver con los sentimientos. Los cuales cabe decir el creía del todo inexistentes. Más bien, inservibles. Porque sentía lujuria. Eso era todo. Una reacción química de hormonas que destila el cuerpo llegado la etapa de reproducción, no era que él, Bruce Wayne pudiese decir que sus acciones contenían algún significado sentimental. Porque no era así.

Podía admitirlo para sí mismo. Clark besaba genial. Tenía ese don de hacerte caer en sus brazos con solo un beso, de llevarte al paraíso mientras sus manos delineaban tu anatomía, pero de ahí a estar enamorado de él distaba mucho. No. Él no estaba enamorado ni sentía nada por Superman.

Billy observo con algo de preocupación cada mínimo gesto que el Caballero Oscuro realizaba mientras se encontraba perdido en su mente, como si ese universo fuera extenso e insondable. Sin embargo estábamos hablando de Batman así que no tardo en recobrar la compostura.

—Siento respeto —contesto a la pregunta sin vacilar logrando que el joven junto a él lo mirara con alegría.

Mentalmente Bruce se preguntó ¿es lo único? Y no se permitió responderla. No era el momento ni el lugar.

Con un suspiro disimulado Bruce dirigió su atención a Billi, si bien al enterarse quién era Capitán Marvel sintió algo de pena y empatía por él, ahora lo respetaba.

Billy Batson, igual que él, quedó huérfano muy pequeño cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Un tiempo después fue adoptado por un hombre quien más tarde lo abandonaría, teniendo que aprender a vivir en las calles de Fawcett City. Se dedicó a la delincuencia para poder subsistir y asistir a la escuela al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo de aquel chiquillo irresponsable nacería uno de los más grandes héroes.

Billy enmendó su vida convirtiéndose en relator de la famosa radio "WHIZ" y ganando suficiente dinero para poder vivir mientras paga sus estudios. Ese era al joven que actualmente tenía delante de él. Alguien admirable.

El día no fue tan malo como pensó Bruce. Habían ido primero a comer, posteriormente y sin muchos ánimos de ello, a un parque de diversiones. Y aunque Batman estaba más que acostumbrado a las caídas de grandes alturas, los movimientos rápidos y casi simultáneos, no le hizo gracia el saberse algo fóbico a esos juegos mecánicos. Claro sin contar el hecho de que no se pudo escapar de la tonta atracción que lo dejo mojado hasta los huesos.

Billy rio de buena gana y le prometió no contarle a nadie sobre rostro compungido y el temblor de su cuerpo. Luego una película, la cual agradeció fuera de acción y no de romance. Por último solo comieron cerca del departamento del chico una hamburguesa y listo el día se había ido como agua.

Sin duda quedar con Billy fue mucho más interesante de lo que sonaba las tontas y simplonas citas con Superman. Las cuales siempre involucraban siempre un picnic.

¿Que no tenía creatividad? O simplemente era tan clásico que su idea de una velada romántica implicaba cargarlo, ¡Si, cargarlo! ¡A él! mientras volaban por la playa viendo un atardecer.

Su orgullo de hombre no le permita hacer semejante cosa. Que sería considerado en su rango de cosas cursis con un diez.

Pero Capitán Marvel estaba radiante de dicha, lo notaba en sus pupilas cristalizadas y en ese leve rubor que cubría su rostro de adolecente y era lo que importaba.

Por ese lado podía darse por satisfecho. El chico no paso su cumpleaños solo.

Ciertamente él tenía a Alfred a su lado para celebrar fiestas importantes, pero la soledad de la mansión Wayne a veces lo engullía y atormentaba más que darle refugio y cuando la oscuridad no solo llena tus sentidos sino también tu corazón, es difícil no llorar, llorar en silencio conteniendo las lágrimas, porque el demostrarlas es signo de debilidad.

—¿Bruce? Bruce…. —Bastón intento llamar su atención al notar que el guardián de Gotham City se había quedado muy pensativo otra vez.

Bruce volvió en si solo para recordar que falta una cosa, con suavidad se inclinó hacia el joven y…

Un fuerte viento estampo a los dos protagonistas de tan linda escena contra la pared.

Eso no lo tenía Bruce contemplado en los planes, y Billy acaba de perder su momento romántico con el murciélago de Gotham por lo que estaba furioso.

— Shazam —grito Billy convirtiéndose de inmediato en el gran Capitán Marvel y colocándose delante de Bruce para resguardarlo de la gran tempestad.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del multimillonario. El estómago se le revolvió en una sensación extraña y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tierno carmín. Estaba a un palmo de besar al hermético y siempre taciturno Batman.

Bruce miro a Bastón con algo de molestia ante aquel gesto protector que era del todo innecesario. Se separó de él y gruño levemente al comprobar que ya con su transformación le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza en estatura.

Capitán Marvel sonrió incómodo y disculpándose de manera no verbal por su acción porque los bellos ojos de Batman le decían que podía cuidarse solo. Y tenía razón.

Sin argumentar absolutamente nada salió volando rumbo al centro de Fawcett City.

Mientras se aproximaba Billy apreciaba el enorme huracán nivel cinco que azotaba su ciudad. Un fenómeno extraño en esa parte del país. Se aventuró dando vueltas a todo lo que podía en sentido contrario obligándolo de esta forma a reducir su rotación y después a desaparecer.

Ese era el plan hasta que un puño enorme lo mando al pavimento.

No muy lejos de ahí El Señor de la Noche se encontraba observando todo desde en un edificio adjunto, no tardando nada en reconocer a quien se enfrentaban cuando el villano sonriendo puso sus ojos en él.

—Bizarro encontrar rata voladora. Bizarro buen buscador.

Batman torció el gesto ante lo que acaba de escuchar decir con la elocuencia habitual al clon mal hecho de Superman.

—¿Y puedo saber para que me buscabas? —pregunto con tono profundo.

—Yo no… a Bizarro no le gustan las ratas con alas, si fuera por mí te aplastaría —respondió de manera inteligente antes de recibir varios bumeráns explosivos

Bizarro se cubrió la cara bufando irritado.

—¿¡Donde estas!? —exclamo en grito colérico tallándose los ojos.

El Caballero Oscuro ni se inmuto, simplemente se lanzó en picada hacia abajo con el propósito de llegar hasta Capitán Marvel y aprovechar la ceguera momentánea de Bizarro para sacarlo de ahí.

Mientras caía contacto a la Atalaya, necesitaban refuerzos porque contener a Bizarro era un problema monumental, pero intentar lidiar con el villano cuando por lo que dijo el mismo clon, él era el objetivo, era una pelea perdida.

La respuesta fue inmediata, tardarían menos de cinco minutos en llegar.

Batman chasqueo los labios, la cuestión era que no estaban como para esperarlos. Capitán Marvel estaba desmayado y su cuerpo era un peso difícil maniobrar o en este caso de ocultar a la vista de Bizarro.

—Mamá pedirme llevar al murciélago —dijo el clon infructuoso del hombre de acero. — Y Bizarro llevarle al murciélago.

Batman apretó los dientes listo para enfrentarse a Bizarro con todo lo que tenía. Él no era un animal para ser cazado y no pretendía terminar como uno.

El clon tenso los músculos dispuesto al ataque o esa era su intención hasta que Green Lantern apareció como salido de nada golpeando con un gran puño verde a la copia barata del hombre de acero.

—Lo siento pero tendrás que decirle a tu mamá que se consiga su propia mascota, este murciélago ya es nuestro.

Batman elevo las cejas muy a su estilo. Hall le sonrió contento de ver que se encontraba bien, luego ladeo la cabeza mientras intentaba deducir que hacía en el suelo y al parecer cubriendo algo.

El Caballero de la Noche chasqueo los labios antes de descubrir el cuerpo de Billy que ya había perdido su transformación, elevando la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba el Caballero de la Noche le dio a entender que ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Con un asentimiento se pusieron de acuerdo. Bruce debía poner a salvo a Billy mientras la caballería, que acaban de llegar los cubrían.

Batman apenas tuvo tiempo de poner a resguardo al adolecente antes de ver caer a Black Canary muy cerca de él y segundos después a Green Lantern.

No necesito mirar atrás para saber que Bizarro seguramente lo estaba buscando con su visión de rayos "X" y que por lo tanto permanecer cerca de Billy lo ponía en peligro.

En una carrera veloz se alejó una, tal vez dos cuadras antes de que un fuerte golpe lo interceptara en busca de mandarlo a revotar contra el pavimento, pero como era de esperarse del Caballero Oscuro su reacción increíblemente rápida lo salvo de recibir el daño completo, y aun así soportando el dolor cayó sobre sus pies siseando maldiciones.

—Mamá dijo tráeme al murciélago vivió.

Batman dio un resoplido, estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza de solo escucharlo hablar con tan desastroso léxico, sin embargo no estaba para hacerla de profesor de gramática, así que lo dejaría pasar.

El clon de Superman ni siquiera en seguirlo, se apresuró en la captura del Señor de la Noche. Dando manotazos que destruían todo a su paso, pero que no logran alcanzar al guardián de Gotham que era demasiado rápido para él.

Fue más instinto que inteligencia. O tal vez furia, ese hombre lo estaba humillando a él, a Bizarro. Era como si un perro quisiera atrapar a un ratoncito escurridizo y con ese mismo razonamiento se abalanzo intentando darle con sus rayos caloríficos.

Batman se resguardo. El pedazo de edificio detrás de la cual estaba se calentaba rápidamente, debía hacer algo antes de terminar rostizado.

De su cinturón tomo una pequeña cápsula, la examino dos segundos antes decir como la usaría. No tenía nada más que pudiera servirle, ni cartucho extra así que debía dar en el blanco a la primera.

Dio una pirueta en el aire y apuntando lo mejor que pudo lanzo la cápsula. Los rayos de Bizarro impactaron contra ella haciéndola explotar.

El Multiextintor se expandió en el aire como una nube fría y pesada saturando por unos momentos el espacio y el oxígeno desapareció; por una parte estaba ahogando a su atacante y por la otra la espuma lo cegaba. Eso solo le dio tiempo suficiente para cambiar de escondite, debía alejarse lo suficiente para que ese monstruo no dañara a sus colegas.

Green Lantern estaba llevándose a Black Canary y a Billy aun lugar más seguro y pudo notar como le costaba trabajo, deduciendo de inmediato la gravedad de sus heridas.

Nadie más de la liga estaba capacitado para hacerle frente Bizarro porque era el equivalente de Superman.

Una flecha verde paso cortando el aire, silbando en dirección a Bizarro como un susurro de muerte. El villano solo dio un alarido de dolor cuando la flecha impacto en su costado y dejaron salir un humo azul que tumbo a Bizarro. Batman sonrió de lado no necesitaba ver de quien se trataba.

La flechas usadas eran las que el mismo murciélago hizo de kriptonita azul.

Green Arrow dejo salir uno de sus tipos comentarios sarcásticos a pesar de saber que eso no lo detendría por mucho. El Robin Hood había tenido tiempo de analizar la situación en base a lo escuchado por los transmisores, y la verdad era que aunque le doliera admitirlo, si su objetivo era Batman no había mucho que hacer, salvo sacarlo del área urbana para minimizar daños.

Green Arrow hizo una seña con la mano en señal de retirada.

Batman y Green Arrow corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo al ver como Bizarro estaba intentando sacarse la flecha, algo que no tardaría en conseguir tomando en cuenta lo enfurecido que estaba.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste para que quiera atraparte? O ¿acaso es pelea de amantes? —bromeo el arquero sin dejar de avanzar.

Bruce se limitó a bufar e ignorar a su "amigo", una vez que estuvieran lejos podría ponerse a pensar si le debía algo a Luthor.

Por su aparte Bizarro no dejaba de repetir como mantra. —Mamá de Bizarro quiere al murciélago. Y Bizarro le llevara al murciélago. —Pero al parecer ese solo pensamiento le infundió el valor necesario para arrancar de un solo jalón la flecha.

Gruño del dolor lanzando lejos el mineral que le era tan dañino y buscando en todo el derredor al culpable de su dolor.

El arquero verde perdió el suelo en algún instante, y se preguntaba ¿cuándo había aprendido a volar? Aunque estaba seguro que eso era del todo imposible por eso su mejor opción fue girar su cabeza hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro divertido de Bizarro que lo sostenía por los brazos amenazando con soltarlo.

—Suéltalo Bizarro —le ordeno el Caballero Oscuro mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Bizarro se rio con fuerza muy seguro de que los juguetes pudieran lanzarle solo le harían cosquillas.

—Tú lo pediste —disparo.

El villano soltó a Flecha verde, Batman no perdió tiempo para cogerlo en el aire.

—¡Demonios! Sí que eres un tipo de cuidado. ¿Con que lo atacaste? —pregunto Oliver Queen al ver como el Superman deforme impactaba no muy lejos de donde ellos aterrizaron.

Batman no tuvo tiempo de contestar, el gigante se estaba levantando de nuevo.

—¿Que no se muere con nada? —dijo Flecha Verde asombrado con la recuperación casi instantánea del villano.

—Bizarro es tan resistente como el mismo Superman —murmuro Bruce apretando los dientes.

Esa información en opinión del rubio arquero, no eran buenas noticias para ninguno de los presentes. Se colocó a la defensiva, iba a caer peleando.

Bizarro estaba golpeado pero se sostenía bastante bien y de hecho cualquiera diría que no había sido atacado.

Con una sola mano atrapo la flecha que el Robín Hood hozo lanzarle, destrozándola. Caminaba de forma solemne, sin retirar la vista de Batman porque no permitiría que volviera a intentar escapar.

—Tú vienes conmigo —susurro apenas llegar a la altura de ambos héroes.

Olli dio un jadeo al verlo tan cerca, pero aun con la idea firme de que podían escapar. Batman por su parte sabía que no tenían salida.

De un empujón encajo al arquero en el cemento dejándolo inconsciente, y con su sonrisa del triunfo tomo de un brazo al murciélago de Gotham justo a tiempo para ser succionado por un portal.

….****….

Clark Kent entro por la puerta principal de Atalaya, estaba cansado e irritado. La ayuda que tan enérgicamente habían solicitado los Green Lantern era para ayudar a desalojar un planeta. Sí, un planeta entero.

Si bien el resultado fue bueno, a ellos les había tocado hacer la parte menos glamorosa. Cargar.

La asociación de la Green Lantern dispuso todos sus elementos para el traslado de los individuos, mientras Kara, Diana y él tenían que lidiar con los millones de paquetes de diferente índole; porque se trataba desde monumentos, no muy grandes, hasta animales, los cuales por cierto no eran muy limpios que se debían llevar al nuevo hogar de aquella raza. No se quejaba. Estaba para ayudar, pero el hecho de que lo hubieran considerado un botones no le hacía gracia.

Pero dejando de lado todo eso, estaba de vuelta en casa y podría tomarse unos días libres, invitaría a Bruce a un día de campo y...

¡Ah! Ya se le había olvidado que estaba peleado con Batman. Bueno, tanto como pelear, no. Era más una competencia para ver quien hacia valer su voluntad, y es que tanto él como el Caballero de la Noche sentían una necesidad imperiosa de saber qué lugar ocupaban en esa " _RELACION_ " que según Clark llevaban y que Bruce se negaba a admitir, es decir, si dejas que alguien este contigo en situaciones como…bien, solo digamos comprometedoras. Pues es obvio que tienen un noviazgo. Tal vez no con todas las letras de la palabra, pero igual y lo tenían. O eso pensó el Kriptoniano, porque de hablar con las cartas sobre la mesa, lo único que sacaron en claro era que no pensaban lo mismo.

Y ahí se desato el infierno.

Estaban bien cuando solo tenían roces ocasionales, nada formal, pero la verdad era que el hecho de solo toquetear un poco del murciélago de Gotham ya se le hacía más bien poco. Necesitaba sentirlo de todo a todo para poder remotamente satisfacerse. Y recalcaba, VAGAMENTE, porque lo que él deseaba de ese hombre era...

—Kal… "¿estás bien? —interrogo Kara en su primera oportunidad a si primo mientras ingresaban por uno de los números hangares de la Atalaya.

Aunque la pregunta sonó algo tonta porque el estar bien no era del todo aplicable al hombre del acero, pero al parecer no era la única que pensaba que algo estaba molestando a Clark porque Diana presto atención a la respuesta que fuera a darle Superman sin disimular la preocupación en sus ojos.

Clark solo dijo —Sí —para luego intentar pensar en algo más, sin embargo Wonder Woman se le adelanto. Diana deseaba entenderlos porque tanto Batman como Superman eran unos guerreros increíbles y las bases de la JLA. Además conociéndolos estaba casi segura que el problema era. Bruce.

Clark podía ser el hombre más poderoso del universo pero cuando se trataba de Bruce era como si todo ese poder se esfumara. Aun ahora, la sola mención del nombre le hizo dar un leve respingo en su lugar.

Diana no se había atrevido a cuestionarlo directamente, pero viendo la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, seguramente toda la Atalaya se hacia la pregunta que ella estaba a punto de poner en palabras.

—¿Por qué pelearon realmente? —La amazona tenía un tono de total incertidumbre y Superchica la apoyaba, es decir nadie se creyó ese discurso improvisado de la cafetería.

Clark solo meneo la cabeza tímidamente, soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca listo para explicarse.

Una voz a su espalda lo detuvo, se escuchaba agitada y muy alterada.

La chica rubia de sobrenombre Estrella apareció por el corredor, en su rostro se dejaba ver el alivio que sitio al ver que habían regresado. Sin nada de sutileza tomo el brazo de Superman para jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas de forma insistente para que la siguiera, debía enterarse de lo sucedido.

La Atalaya era un caos total, todos corrían de un lado para otro. John, el extraterrestre y Destino parecían muy concentrados en conectarse psíquicamente. Green Lantern se encargaba de coordinar misiones. Chica Halcón y Flash no parecían darse abasto con las emergencias de nivel omega que les salían al paso y los demás, pues acataban órdenes yendo y viniendo a donde les necesitaran, porque parecía que todos los supervillanos se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar en esos días.

¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Esa era la mueca que Kara y Diana tenían dibujada en el rostro.

—Han secuestrado a Batman. — Declaro Estrella angustiada.

—¿Que has dicho?

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo luego del potente grito de Superman que paró todo el movimiento y silencio a la Atalaya completa. El hombre de acero estaba luchado para controlarse. Sus ojos azules se volvieron rojo vivo.

….****….

Decir que parecía fiera enjaulada era poco. Superman se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, impaciente por ver a los que estuvieron involucrados en aquella pelea en que secuestraron a Bruce. Aunque su furia estaba dirigida más específicamente a cierto adolescente al cual solo le estaban haciendo un chequeo.

Apenas lo vio salir, le sujetó del brazo llevándolo; más bien arrastrándolo; a la sala de juntas privada.

Debía saber de primera mano cómo sucedieron los hechos y aunque le pesara admitirlo era Capitán Marvel quien estaba en ese momento con Batman. Su corazón bombeaba y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar por la tensión que estaba soportando. Sin embargo cuando hizo la primera pregunta sonó tan neutral que él mismo se sorprendió.

El interrogatorio del héroe de Metrópolis, según Billy, estaba fuera de lugar. Él muy a su pesar se había desmayado y no sabía mucho de lo acontecido, por eso contesto con tono déspota, a la defensiva. —No sé nada. —Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que se lo restregaran en la cara.

Además bien pudo preguntarle a Green Lantern o en todo caso a Green Arrow, quien fue el último en verlo. ¿No? Y su forma de pararse y de hablar lo estaban molestando. ¿Ese hombre se creía dios? O, ¿Qué?

Kal-El se froto la sien, estaba llegando a su límite. No tenía humor para jugar con el adolecente. Bruce estaba en peligro y él no tenía mayor referencia.

Billy por su parte logro ver a través esa coraza de autodominio la intención del súper hombre y sonrió amargamente al reconocer que si pudiera seguramente ya tendría la mano de Superman sujetándole en el cuello hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Mira Billy no estoy para…

—¡Ah! ¿Pero se supone que yo si lo éste para tus desplantes sicóticos?

Provocarlo adrede era la peor idea posible sin embargo ya nada le importaba, dejaría algunas cosas en claro aprovechando que estaban solos y era el momento perfecto para saber lo que el líder de JLA sentía por el murciélago.

Billy le regalo una sonrisa altanera antes de comenzar a indagar. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ¡AL DIABLO! Antes ese hombre fue su gran héroe, un ejemplo a seguir, ahora solo podía verlo como un pavo real le gustaba que lo idolatrara, que el mundo este a sus pies.

Los ojos de Kal-El se entrecerraron como queriendo descifrar aquello que Capitán Marvel estaba por decir. Y esa sonrisa suya lo estaba poniendo de peor humor si era posible.

—¡Ah! El amor —canturreo el chico sin inmutarse siquiera.

Superman no entendía a que venía esa frase. Luego la pregunta que llego a sus oídos lo descoloco.

—¿Tú lo amas, no Superman?

Las palabras denotaban seguridad, más que pregunta lo estaba afirmando. El héroe de Metrópolis dio unos pasos a atrás. Se suponía que nadie además de ellos sabía de su relación.

Sin duda era un tonto ingenuo, se dijo Billy sonriendo con desprecio pues con la sola reacción de su cuerpo y el gesto contrariado de su rostro Superman acababa de confirmar sus sospechas.

—Entonces, es cierto —afirmo Billy.

El Kriptoniano quería patearse mentalmente, por caer en la trampa de un chiquillo que si no era un santo tampoco tenía el ingenio de Batman. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saberlo? Nadie además de ellos sabía de su relación. Que tonto había sido.

Billy no era ciego, había notado como Superman contemplaba a Batman y le molesta que alguien que se cree superior solo por sus poderes intentara adueñarse de Bruce. Él era autentico, no necesita habilidades especiales, se basta por sí mismo y…

—Tú también lo amas —aseguro el kriptoniano, estaba seguro que no se equivocó al leer las intenciones de Bastón.

—Sí —respondió tajante el adolescente sin amedrentarse.

Sosteniéndole la mirada al hombre de acero dejo en claro que lo quería para él, le trataría como se lo merece y curaría todas sus heridas con paciencia y cariño.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Y Superman admitía que eran iguales en muchos sentidos. Billy lo miraba con su semblante firme, de verdad creía poder llenar ese gran vacío y sufrimiento que Batman oculta a todos, se creía el indicado.

¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? Tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que podía protegerlo y fallo miserablemente.

Por su parte Billy pensaba que no se necesitaba ser el gran héroe para llenar las expectativas de Bruce, él no es están superficial. Era un hombre que valoraba la vida y las pocas alegrías que podían llegar a tener.

Estaba desafiando Superman y muy seguramente pagaría por ello, pero si no pudo defender a Batman por lo menos no dejaría que nadie pisoteara sus sentimientos por el murciélago. Además bien podía regresarle el golpe con guante blanco.

—¿Te gustaría saber que respondió Bruce cuando le pregunte que sentía por ti?

La respiración de Superman se detuvo un instante. Billy podía ver fácilmente lo ansioso que estaba.

—Respeto. Solo eso. Respeto.

El hombre de acero apretó los puños. —¡Mentira! —Exclamo.

—Estas ciego, no quieres ver que él no es para ti —Billy sonrió con amargura disfrutando con crees el semblante derrumbado de Superman. —Bruce es demasiado para un sujeto como tù.

—No eres mejor que yo. Tú también poses poderes que te hacen sentir más grande de lo que eres muchacho.

—Los míos provienen de la magia —espeto Bastón molestó, —Pero con tal de que Bruce decidiera darme una oportunidad y de ver en su rostro un dejo de felicidad, renunciaría a ellos con gusto.

Los dos se miraron, uno con la clara idea de que él hombre de acero menospreciaba sus sentimientos, lo notaba en sus ojos; y él otro con la certeza de que ese niño no conocía de nada a Bruce. Lo que proponía era una utopía que jamás se realizaría.

Superman bajo los ojos, si bien estaba seguro que todo lo dicho por ese joven era una muestra real de su afecto y sus palabras se las creía del todo, también lo estaba que no podría ser. Y sin embargo se sentía inferior a ese chiquillo que con tan pocos años encima, lleno de ilusiones e inocencia intentaba con todo su empeño llegar con sinceridad hasta el corazón más frio de la tierra.

Él era el hombre de acero, y sin embargo ese jovencito tenía más convicción en poder cambiar a Batman que la que él tenía en volver a robarle un solo beso.

Levanto la vista, listo para decir cualquier cosa y no quedar como un tonto frente a l avasalladora actitud de Billy.

Un estruendo sacudió la Atalaya entera impidiéndoles continuar con su "conversación".

Las alarmas comenzaron a zumbar, las luces se encendían y apagaban intermitentemente como si de repente una lluvia de meteoritos los estuviera atacando.

Los dos superhéroes salieron al pasillo. Los empleados de la torre estaban siendo desalojados con la mayor premura posible. Sin dudarlo Billy dijo la palabra mágica que libera su poder. Ahora listo para la batalla, volaron hacia el centro de control.

Entraron al mismo tiempo. Ambos con la mirada fría. Sus cuestiones personales podían quedara para después, primero debían enterarse de ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Superman se acercó al panel de control.

Otra sacudida los mando al suelo. La princesa amazona salió volando por uno de los hangares, Kara la seguía al igual que Hal. El kriptoniano no perdió tiempo en alcanzarlos a pesar de no estar seguro a que se enfrentaban.

Capitán Marvel miraba la pantalla extrañándose de ver las detonaciones en el frente de la Atalaya, pero no al que los ataca. Chasqueo los labios a disgusto.

Un jovencito más o menos de dieciséis años entro a la sala con un porte y seguridad que gritaba al mundo que era el pupilo del Murciélago de Gotham y con esa entereza tomo asiento frente al ordenador.

—El intruso no está ahí —aseguro moviendo ágilmente sus dedos sobre el teclado para mostrar las cámaras interiores que apuntaban a los pasillos inferiores. —Y ¡Voilá!. —exclamo al tiempo en que podían ver al inoportuno.

En las pantallas se observaba movimiento, aunque posiblemente debido a la velocidad con que se movía no lograba captarse bien de quien se trataba. Al menos sabían hacia dónde ir.

Continuara…


	3. Verdades que duelen

Creo que este será el último capítulo así de largo. La razón es que estos primeros capítulos sean tan extensos es que deseaba terminar rápido con el planteamiento de la situación y de las referencias a los capítulos.

Espero que les siga gustando.

A **Portidaz:** por supuesto que me acuerdo de vos, por lo regular procuro recordar los nombres de quienes son asiduos a mi trabajo o quien se aficiona con alguna historia en específico.

 **Hatake-Seikatsu** : bueno ¿ quien no le gustaría tener a un hombre como ese a sus pies? Lo malo es que Bruce no es de los que se aprovechan y por eso no ve los beneficios que pude darle.

 **Ana8park** : My lady, un capítulo más que espero la enamore.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Capítulo 3 Verdades que duelen**

Capitán Marvel elogio a Robín mientras intentaba ver si reconocía al merodeador, mientras Red Robín con gran habilidad movió los zoom de los aparatos de vigilancia enfocando mejor la imagen.

Unos segundos después Nightwing hizo acto de presencia sonriendo complacido al ver al tercer discípulo de Batman trabajando, quien solo se giró levemente correspondiendo la sonrisa de su predecesor como una muestra de reconocimiento y porque sin duda le caería muy bien su ayuda.

El recién llegado se acomodó a su lado, sus dedos parecían bien adaptados al tablero y entre los dos no tardaron en dar con el paradero del intruso que al parecer se dirigía a la sala de objetos confiscados.

—Al parecer alguien intenta recuperar su juguete —se burló Nightwing, luego soltó un suspiro cansado. Estaba ahí lugar para saber algo de su mentor, no para ayudar a esa bola de neófitos en la tecnología. Además su idea de evitar un robo no era estando detrás de un ordenador.

Nightwing se puso de pie dispuesto a intervenir, Red Robin estaba más que bien capacitado para guiarlo desde la sala. Capitán Marvel de inmediato se ofreció a acompañarlo, después de todo era incompetente en cuanto a computadoras.

—Yo lo acompaño pajarito —se a punto Vixen con su típico aire de conqueteo.

Dick no tuvo más remedio que volver a la silla del ordenador.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo antes de comenzar a teclear de nuevo.

El ladrón no parecía tener poderes así que Billy se prometió no golpearlo más de la cuenta, se las ingeniarían para acorralarlo y si tenían suerte quizás obtendrían información del paradero de Batman.

Nightwing sonrió autosuficiente al anunciar que como lo habían previsto el cleptómano se encerró en el área de incautaciones. Y se guardó de hacer un comentario mofándose al leer en los ojos de los dos súper héroes la pregunta de ¿Tiramos la puerta?

Por su parte Red Robín observaba con detenimiento a través de los aparatos de vigilancia la sala de incautaciones donde nada se movía, no existía otra salida, por lo que si quería escapar tendría pasar por los hombres en la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Grito Red Robín al ver una gran sombra que se acrecentaba en el interior de la sala. Le hubiera gustado tener el tiempo para escanear la masa informe que se inflaba como pastel en el horno, pero lo primero era avisar a sus compañeros. —Salgan de ahí —dijo apremiante mientras dejaba la diadema de comunicación con la intención de correr rumbo al lugar en cuestión.

Dick lo retuvo sujetándolo del brazo. —Esa cosa parece el Señor Fango en día de lluvia, estaba aumentando su masa corporal y por las emergencias la mayoría de JLA estaba fuera. Con Superman, Kara, Stuart y Diana en la parte exterior no hay suficientes héroes para parar esa cosa si resulta ser un ente toxico.

—¿Entonces qué propones? —cuestiono Red Robín intentando recuperar la calma.

Nightwing siempre pensaba a futuro por eso...

—Lo mejor es quedarse y deshabilita el trasportador y cualquier otra vía de escape.

Red Robín sintió, tenía razón, lo primero era cortarle cualquier oportunidad de abandonar la Atalaya evitando que roben aquello que vinieron a buscar. Algo que debe ser en verdad importante como para arriesgarse a enfrentar directamente a la JLA en su propia base.

Vixen y Capitán Marvel tendrían que resistir por el momento. Y en caso de ser derrotados ellos podrían ser la última línea de defensa.

Una vez terminado de deshabilitar cada vía de conexión con la tierra bajaron rápidamente al recibidor de la nave. Con las armas listas y cada musculo tenso ante la inminente batalla.

….****….

La explosión mando por los aires tanto a Capitán Marvel como a Vixen siendo ella la única que tuvo los reflejos suficientes para aterrizar sobre sus pies, aun así se agazapo contra la pared en busca de camuflajearse.

—No fue nada difícil entrar —murmuro una voz aniñada.

Billy se mantuvo tirado en el piso, quieto, atento a los pasos que se aproximaban, dejaría que se confiara.

—¿y esta es la famosa liga de la justicia? —Se preguntó en voz alta. —Supongo que los había glorificado demasiado.

Billy agudizo sus sentido y con forme se iba acercando podía distinguir la figura del ladrón, un poco más y lo tendría de frente; y justo cuando paso al lado de ellos Capitán Marvel se levantó al tiempo que preparo su puño. No dejaría marchar al intruso.

Dejo ir su puño contra el cleptómano cantando victoria antes de tiempo.

—No lo hagas —grito Vixen quien con sus ojos de felino logro ver entre la humareda del estallido al ladrón.

Billy no logro detener su puño a tiempo estrellándose con toda su fuerza sobre una superficie blanda. Y por un momento se arrepintió porque se había dicho que se moderaría, sin embargo una exclamación de asombro murió en su garganta cuando logro distinguir que su puño siendo sostenido sin ninguna dificultad por una mano pequeña.

Vixen no lo podía creer, contrario a su pronóstico al intentar detener a Capitán Marvel ese pequeño ser que pensó terminaría hecho polvo acaba de bloquear el poderoso ataque de Shazam.

Billy estaba tan asombrado que nuca vio venir la certera patada que le asesto en el abdomen y lo lanzo lejos. ¿Cómo podía tener tal fuerza si solo era…? Se dijo mientras su cuerpo colisionaba contra el muro.

Vixen gruño y cual felino se movió ágil en un ataque que termino con ella sobre el suelo. No lo podía creer ¿Cómo era posible que una niña tuviera tanto poder?

Su cabello negro azulado le caía por sobre toda la espalda casi hasta la cadera. Su traje era negro por dentro consistía en una blusa de cuello de alto, pantaloncillos cortos a medio mulso y una leve batita de color azul petróleo sin mangas encima que al moverse daban la impresión de alas. Las botas hasta la rodilla le daban un toque infantil, y todo coronado por un antifaz que enmarcaban unos brillantes ojos azul marino.

Era solo una niña, pero acaba de demostrarle a Vixen, quien la miraba de arriba abajo, que no podía ni debía menospreciarla.

La niña aprovecho el shock de Vixen para pasar justo a su lado corriendo sin esperar a que reaccionara. El grito de Billy la regreso a la realidad.

El Capitán Marvel con dificultad se puso en pie y salió tras ella. Aun cuando él era mucho más alto y por consiguiente tenía la zancada más grande no lograba darle alcance. Además esa patada que le acomodara, y el movimiento que hizo para quitase a Vixen eran unos que él conocía. Cómo no reconocerlos si fue los que Batman utilizo en un entrenamiento, más bien en una apuesta para que el murciélago aceptara una cita, la cual por cierto perdió.

….****….

La plataforma estaba despejada, y la niña corría hacia ese lugar, muy seguramente con la idea de utilizar el transportador para salir de ahí.

Nightwing y Robín no tardaron en salirle al paso. Ella dio un respingo cuando se encontró de frente a los dos pupilos del Murciélago. Los dos hombres la miraban desafiantes y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos de saber que era ella, una chiquilla quien con su no más metro y medio había armado tal jaleo.

Dick no perdió tiempo, golpeo las pantorrillas de la cleptómana para hacerla caer.

Ella chasqueo la lengua, se levantándose tan rápido como cayo, primero se desharía de esos dos intentos infructuosos de Batman.

Nunca llego a tomarles aprecio y hoy podría dejar salir todo su coraje contra esos dos sin que su padre le reclamara.

Golpeo limpiamente a Red Robín en una de sus piernas. Este soltó un leve quejido. La chica tenía demasiada fuerza pues su pierna estaba entumida y el dolor se estaba propagando hacia su cadera. "Me ha golpeado en un nervio vital". Grito su conciencia trayendo de su memoria todo cuanto sabia del tema en un intento para detener la parálisis.

Nightwing contraataco de inmediato, si podía moverse de esa forma tan letal era mejor no dejarse llevar por su apariencia. Intento asestarle una patada, la cual la chica esquivo con una vuelta hacia atrás.

Ella le sonrió con superioridad antes de impulsarse con sus extremidades inferiores para llegar hasta los hombros del Guardián de Bludhaven y utilizando todo su peso tirándose hacia atrás logro levantar al hombre para lanzarlo lejos de la plataforma. No fue suerte el hecho de que este último se llevar consigo a Red Robín.

Para entonces Capitán Marvel que acaba de llegar y ver la escena en primera fila, comenzó a correr en círculos a su derredor formando un pequeño remolino que anularía su defensa, y lo logro levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar, pero eso no le impidió que ella dejando que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado adquiriera cierta velocidad, la suficiente hasta quedar en algún punto cerca del héroe y de un buen puñetazo lo mandarlo a dormir.

El pequeño huracán había despejado la plataforma, ella sonrió ladina mirando los controles desmontados, estaba un poco mareada, pero sin perder la compostura de su muñequera izquierda desplego una minicomputadora que enchufo al panel para encenderlo y desaparecer regalándoles una sonrisa agria.

Superman y los demás entraron en el segundo exacto en que Robín, Nightwing, Capitán Marvel se incorporaban. Vixen entro en el salón de llegada de la Atalaya sobándose la cadera y los muslos no queriendo admitir que en un descuido había perdido frente a una chiquilla.

El hombre de acero miro el lugar, parecía como si la tercera guerra mundial hubiera asolado la Atalaya. Por fuera la torre tenia múltiples daños que seguro le costarían una fortuna a Bruce reparar. ¡Ah! Bruce….

—¿Qué era lo que nos atacó? —cuestiono el Kriptomano. Si no quería que su nerviosismo se notara debía controlarse.

Pero la verdad se sentía perdido.

Bruce era casi siempre el que llevaba la batuta en situaciones así, veía los detalles más relevantes de las circunstancias sacando deducciones y armando un plan a seguir. Sin él Clark sentía estar en medio de un océano sin saber con certeza asía donde estaba el sur. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo encontrar una conexión entre lo sucedido y el rapto del Guardián de Gotham. Aún peor, recordaba que muchas veces sus decisiones los habrían conducido al desastre de no ser por el Murciélago. Ahora entendía ese comentario. _"La próxima vez que deje a Superman al mando, golpéame con fuerza"_ **(1).** Eso era lo que Diana le había contado pasado unos días de su regreso a la Atalaya después de enfrentar a Darkseid.

Y si en el momento le pareció gracioso, en ese instante deseaba que Bruce estuviera ahí para decírselo en su cara, y no solo eso, que se burlara de su forma de entregar todo en una sola palabra, por su confianza desmedida en las personas. Aceptaría cualquier comentario agrio con tal de verlo delante de él, de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, con tal de poder saberlo a salvo.

….****….

Cuando abrió los ojos la gran cantidad de luz que lo rodeaba lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Sus pies y manos estaban firmemente atados y las voces a su alrededor lo trastocaban. Estaba demasiado mareado para poder enfocar cualquier cosa, incluso los sonidos más bien le parecían un zumbido extraño que le mortificaba la cabeza. Pero había mucho en juego por eso con todo su autocontrol y entrenamiento se forzó a distinguir en palabras al aire, cualquier cosa que le indicara o diera una pista de ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y ¿desde cuándo? Estaba ahí.

Por el tono de voz podría jurar que quien estaba más cerca de él era Lex Luthor y reclamaba algo sobre un proyecto, de que tipo no logro captarlo debido a un fuerte martilleo en sus cienes.

—Solo necesitamos una muestra de sangre y…

Bruce apretó los parpados alcanzando a reconocer a ¿Mr. Freeze? ¿Qué estaba haciendo alguien como el Dr. Victor Freeze con ese lunático de Luthor?

Dos personas más se añadieron a la conversación, y era imposible no reconocerlos, uno era Jonathan Crane, el Espantapájaros y la otra se trataba de Pamela Lillian Isley conocida como Poison Ivi. Y por supuesto, si se trataba de él no podía faltar su gran amigo. El Joker.

Su piel se erizo y su corazón latió con fuerza, estaba a merced de los lunáticos más grandes de la historia sin aparentemente una posibilidad de escapar. Bruce evito aunque sea sacudir levemente la cabeza, no quería llamar por nada la atención de esos psicópatas.

Los pasos alejándose le dieron el pie para abrir los ojos sin peligro y agitar la cabeza para despejarse, el dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Un poco más tranquilo de saberse solo reviso el lugar con la mirada, encontrando que era simplemente una sala blanca, esperaba que no de cirugías. Una opción que se volvió una probabilidad más aterradora a notar a su derecha varios paneles de control que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Con un suspiro profundo procedió a verificar algún daño físico, sus músculos estaban intactos, no sentía ninguna incomodidad o dolor, de hecho además del dolor de cabeza no sentía ninguna otra incomodidad.

Se habían esforzado mucho por llevarlo hasta ahí sin causarle daño y eso ponía sus nervios de punta. Intento soltarse solo para darse cuenta que todos sus artilugios fueron removidos sin dejarle nada. Seguramente escanearon sus traje para…

Y entonces una idea lo congelo de pies a cabeza —No puede ser ellos saben quién…—grito su mente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Cerró los ojos con dolor e impotencia, apretó las manos lo más que pudo, sentía tanta rabia, tanto coraje que…

—Ellos no pudieron remover la máscara. Tu secreto está a salvo — aseguro una voz que extrañamente se le hacía familiar a Bruce, pero que no lograba identificar.

—Muéstrate —a pesar de la situación su tono seguía teniendo ese toque de autoridad tan distintivo en el Caballero de la Noche.

Ella simplemente camino hasta estar a la vista, aun llevaba puesto su uniforme, el mismo con el que había irrumpido en el Atalaya. Sin embargo al estar bajo la mirada del Guardián de Gotham solo bajo los ojos mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un adorable carmín.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto Batman sin perder detalle de sus gestos.

Esa chiquilla no la recordaba de ningún lado y sin embargo algo dentro de él se estremeció con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir el sudor perlarle la frente.

La niña se notaba nerviosa. Con una de sus manos enrollaba un trozo de pelo, sus pies juntos jugaban a aplastarse el uno al otro y aun así el leve temblor de su cuerpo era visible. De piel blanca, complexión delgada o hasta menuda. El labio superior un poco más delgado que el inferior, rosados claro está por la tierna edad. "Bonita". Se dijo Bruce a si mismo casi con ternura.

Ternura.

TERNURA.

¿Desde cuando Batman podía pensar con ternura?

Él podía ver mucho en las personas, en ocasiones muy contadas sentir empatía por ellas, pero nunca podría volver a generar sentimientos como la ternura, el cariño o el amor. Esas eran palabras que ahora carecían de significado. Porque el reía, sí, y esa era la máscara que Bruce Wayne lleva en su vida a plena luz, porque el verdadero ser, aquel hombre que era real, era Batman, el impasible, el indiferente, el metódico, el ermitaño, el hermético y hasta el huraño.

No permitía que nadie se acercara más de lo debido. ¿Para qué? No era necesario, su misión en la vida era mucho más fácil sin trabas sentimentales de por medio. Y si se permitía ser parte de la JLA, bien había planteado los términos. "Medio tiempo" dijo enfatizando sus palabras en aquella ocasión. No contarían con él para cosas menores.

Sabía que muchos lo miraron con cara de disgusto, otros simplemente entendieron que era mucha socialización para él y bueno los restantes, más bien el único, Superman simplemente lo atribuyo a que no le gustaba estar enclaustrado en el trabajo y solo.

Acertaste boy scout, pensó en aquella época. Lo concia si no bien, pues " _la lucha se hace_ " palabras alegremente dichas por el mismo kriptoniano. Como odiaba cuando Clark acertaba en algo referente a él, y sin embargo de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de sonreír de verdad cuando Kal-El celebraba más de lo debido un comentario atinado a su persona, o hacia una buena deducción. Era como un niño pequeño jugando al detective y esperando a ser felicitado por papá.

Y de algún modo extraño, esa niña se lo recordaba, su cabello era del mismo color que el del kriptoniano. Negro azulado. Contrastando con aquella piel blanca que asemejaba más a la propia y si podía volar o tenía algún otro tipo de poderes pues…

—Lucifer —fue la palabra suelta al aire. —Ese es mi nombre. Lucifer.

Aunque eso tampoco le decía mucho. Se lo hizo saber. Y ella pareció ruborizarse antes de aclarar que por ahora no podía decirle más. Se notaba contenta, su boca mostraba una tímida sonrisa y si su instinto no le fallaba, y eso era casi imposible porque este le había salvado la vida un millar de veces, esa jovencita tenía intenciones de abrazarlo.

—Están por llegar. Él vendrá por ti pronto —aseguro ella al tiempo que le mostraba el localizador de Robín y lo arrancaba de cuajo de su introspección y escrutinio.

Tenía serias dudas de cómo consiguió el artefacto que sostenía entre sus manos pero antes de comenzar con su interrogatorio, ella siguió hablando.

—Me hubiera gustado sacarte de aquí pero no podía hacerlo sola. No eres ningún costal de plumas.

Bruce lo entendía, además de que ese lugar debía estar lleno de un millón y medio de villanos. Incluso debía admitir que para él sería difícil salir si la base se encontraba equipada con tecnología LexCorp.

—¡oh! y hay que mencionar a tus lindos amigos quienes no perderán ocasión en armar una fiesta.

Batman frunció el ceño con molestia, esa niña no tenía sentido del humor y su sarcasmo lo estaba dejando helado. Ahora comprendía un poco más a Superman cada que este le pedía que se comprara un poco de humor. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿acaso no podía apartarlo de su mente ni aun en una situación como esa?

El estremecimiento del edificio le hizo saber que los miembros de la Liga acaban de llegar.

Superman destrozo el techo al descender cual Dios con su figura fuerte e imponente.

Sus ojos azules escrudiñaron el lugar hasta toparse con los de Bruces. Con suavidad se acercó levitando hasta él para de un fuerte tirón retirar lo que lo mantenía prisionero.

Batman no agradeció, sin embargo sus ojos se mantenían fijos a los azulinos del hombre de acero, desafiantes y hambrientos. Deseosos de llenarse de la silueta del otro. Bruce no lo aceptaría nunca, pero sitio una gran necesidad de besarlo. Su cerebro gritaba, "este no es el momento", pero su cuerpo era otro cantar. Se habían acercado hasta casi anular el espacio que los separaba, sus pechos colisionaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron en una deliciosa y aditiva esencia que los tentaba a unir sus bocas, solo un poco más y el roce inminente entre su sensible piel terminaría por destruir la tibia resistencia que oponían a sus instintos. Solo unos milímetros más y…

Su momento mágico murió cuando Flash entro sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la niña que segundos antes se encontraba conversando con él.

—¿Y esta cosita les dio tantos problemas? —se mofo al reconocer a la chiquilla por los videos de la Atalaya.

El Caballero Oscuro torció la boca ante le comentario, pero no dijo nada y haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico al velocista que se la llevarían con ellos.

Con toda la caballería a su disposición no les tomo solo unos minutos salir de ahí, aun asi Bruce tenía un mal presentimiento.

….****….

Apenas regresar los siete fundadores caminaron a paso firme rumbo a la sala de juntas privada de la Atalaya. Esa en donde solo ellos siete se reunían a discutir. El problema principal era que, ahora sabiendo el tiempo trascurrido desde su secuestro y los incidentes acaecidos, Batman dudaba que su cuerpo estuviera intacto, debía llegar a la Batcave y realizarse exámenes exhaustivos. Pero sus compañeros parecían reacios en dejarle marchar.

La niña que trajeran se encontraba sedada y bajo vigilancia, y dudaba que le permitieran llevársela. En pocas palabras estaban obstaculizando su investigación y retrasando de encontrar cualquier posible conclusión y solución.

Bruce dio un suspiro cansado, ocasiones como esta le recordaban porque prefería trabajar solo. Un leve aroma llamo su atención pues no pertenecía a ninguno de sus "compañeros", sus sentidos se agudizaron buscando de donde provenía pues aunque su vista estaba puesta en la discusión en donde Green Lantern exponía su punto sobre cómo proceder con los exámenes físicos en la pequeña prisionera a un Flash que se negaba la idea de dañar a un niño así fuera por conseguir información; porque a pesar de lo entrenada que estuviera, eso era, una niña; el Señor de la noche intentaba distinguir quién era su visitante invisible.

Por debajo de la mesa Batman saco un pequeño bumerán que con la elegancia y puntería que solo él podía tener lanzo al aire dando en un par de las orejas puntiagudas. Los otros seis miembros de la mesa se colocaron en pie cuando el artilugio negro voló por la sala y saltaron en pose de ataque al ver materializarse al espía…

Chica Halcón dio un grito ahogado al reconocer el símbolo que ostentaba en su pecho. Stuart por su parte subía y bajaba su quijada sin lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca, pues él si lo reconocía los restantes exceptuando a Bruce solo gruñeron cual fieras a punto de atacar pues lo que tenían delante era una copia futurista de Batman

El murciélago de Gotham camino hasta llegar a la altura de si alter ego, entrecerró los ojos y luego sin quitar la vista del su clon, soltó de forma fría. — Terry McGinnis.

De los presentes solo Green Lantern, sabía porque conocía su nombre. Él recordaba a la perfección esa versión futurista de su compañero **(2)**. Y si él se encontraba ahí significaba, problemas y grandes.

Bruce apretó los labios, si no se equivocaba y eso rara la vez pasaba, ese chico estaba conectado a toda esa serie de eventos que se estaban apilando sin significado aparente. Aun peor, su instinto le gritaba que las respuestas pronto las tendría y no le gustarían en lo más mínimo. Así que siguiendo su lógica de "al mal paso darle prisa", le pidió que no demorara más en decirles el motivo de su vistita.

Terry asintió ante la petición y retiro su capucha. Nuevamente un jadeo fue retenido, pero esta vez fue Superman el dueño de dicho sonido al ver que ese joven era la réplica exacta de Bruce.

Ninguno en la sala estaba preparado para lo que pronto escucharían.

Terry tomo aire, lo que debía relatarles era demasiado complicado. Tal vez sería mejor solo decirles que todos morirán. Pero sonaría muy brusco.

Sonrió, para luego recobrar ese temple ecuánime muy acorde con el atuendo oscuro que portaba. En realidad no le importaba como lo tomarían, él nunca fue bueno dando malas noticias, sin embargo se trataba no solo del destino JLA, sino el de todo el mundo; por tanto creyó mejor ir por partes, estructurar de la mejor manera posible todo cuanto tenía que decir.

Ellos lo estaban mirando, esos siete pares de ojos cuyos dueños son conocidos como los fundadores de JLA, los héroes que condujeron a la tierra a una edad de oro que duro lo mismo que el agua entre sus dedos. Casi nada.

—Dentro de dos años llegara lo que muchos denominaron como el pre apocalipsis. Sin duda de forma acertada. —Comenzó al fin Terry observando como su mentor tomaba el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa. — Se preguntaran. ¿Cuál es ese hecho que marcará la diferencia? —Se quedó callado un momento. Debía plantear los sucesos sin dar muchos detalles o alteraría la historia. Con un suspiro derrotado dijo —La muerte de Superman.

La sala se llenó de murmullos indignados. Diana incluso se permitió golpear la mesa con el puño ante tal noticia, solo Bruce aparento calma. Terry carraspeo con la garganta para apagar esos sonidos porque nadie se atrevió a reclamar nada de momento.

—Puedo ver por sus rostros que la noticia les conmocionó, pero en realidad esa reacción es minúscula a ver el cuerpo del Hombre de Acero ser completamente engullido por un sol rojo. No puedo darles detalles de ese incidente por si tratan de preguntar.

Terry se masajeo el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar, le estaba costando mucho resumir una serie de eventos que darían pie a una vida insufrible en el planeta.

—Tres meses después la Liga de la Justicia será eliminada, en por lo menos un cincuenta por ciento.

Terry podía ver como surgían millones de preguntas por sus gestos y entendía el esfuerzo que les estaba costando mantenerlas amontonadas en sus cabezas y no dejarla salir en un marabunta que exige respuesta.

— Todos aquellos que tienen súper poderes morirán dejando la Atalaya a cargo de seres normales. —Las manos de más de uno en esa mesa se estrujaron, Terry dio un suspiro y lanzo algo a la mesa. —¿Eso se les hace conocido? — Todos miraron lo que parecía una aguja de plata, el murciélago de Gotham fue quien se atrevió a tomarlo para examinarlo.

Terry sonrió orgulloso, su mentor siempre se aria resaltar aun estando entre héroes tan poderosos del planeta. Un logro enorme.

—Es un disruptor de poder —contestó Batman completamente seguro de su análisis. —En realidad una réplica exacta del diseño de Luthor en miniatura **(3)** —aclaro con su tono ecuánime dejando el objeto de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Pero eso es impo…—el comentario de Green Lantern se vio cortado por la continuación del discurso del único externo en la reunión.

—Tal vez ahora sea imposible, pero dentro del par de años que estamos hablando encontraran la forma de encogerlo lo suficiente para que un millón de ellos quepan en una caja de cerillos.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos, era más bien poco para lo estaban experimentando los siete fundadores.

—De hecho, debo confesar que nos valimos de esto para entrar a la Atalaya. Tómelo como una pequeña demostración de como al ser insertado en el cuerpo la persona pierde sus poderes. El efecto dura cerca de diez minutos, varia respecto al individuo y la cantidad de poder. Así que no sientan mal por no haber logrado detener a Lucifer, pues a fin de cuentas era como si una persona normal intentara frenar a Batman.

Superman estaba comenzando a molestarse y pudo notar en las miradas de los otros, excluyendo al Caballero Oscuro, que se sentían igual de indignados y quizás también timados.

—Fue con esto que lograron salir tan fácilmente de la Atalaya —afirmo Bruce lo que todos pensaban.

Terry era tan responsable del asalto a su base como lo era la niña en la enfermería. Nadie agrego ni reclamo nada, sabían que sin ese suceso y el rastreador de Robín hubieran tardado mucho en encontrar a Batman y nada garantizaba la seguridad del Caballero de la Noche.

—Sí. E igual pueden tomarlo como una clara demostración de con cuanta facilidad los aniquilaran.

Ante tal argumento Shayera se puso en pie con los ojos flameando de ira. Stuart la contuvo para que Terry continuara con el relato.

—Los dejarán primero sin poderes. Una vez depurada la liga, por decirlo de algún modo y con Batman como único dirigente, la JLA estará viendo sus últimos momentos. Se intentara buscar a los responsables de aquella matanza y les sorprenderá saber que ninguno de sus actuales adversarios fue el responsable. Muy por el contrario de lo que se pensó, los miembros restantes en lugar de mantenerse unidos poco a poco comenzarán a desaparecer. Sin motivo ni razón. Ya sea en misiones o porque se creen insuficientes, poco calificados e incluso habrá quien asegurará que sin Superman la Liga no tiene sentido. Sea como sea. Simplemente un día la Atalaya estará vacía.

El silencio reino en aquel lugar. Uno porque no sabía cómo continuar y los otros porque temían vivir para ver ese desenlace y temiendo que Batman del futuro les augurara cosas aún peores, si es que eso era posible. Su preciosa Liga, todo por lo que habían luchado y atesorado, se desvanecería en un corto lapso si ellos no lo evitaban.

—Los sobrevivientes del pre apocalipsis no fueron afortunados, porque ellos podrán ver el Armagedón. Segunda etapa de nuestra cronología. El día del juicio fue la explosión a gran escala de todos los villanos que ustedes por años contuvieron. Para en ese entonces ya no existía lugar seguro en la tierra, casi todos los sectores estaban siendo dominados. En la política Lex Luthor se colocó a la cabeza dejando en su gabinete a personas que si bien no eran útiles para un buen gobierno, si lo seguían fielmente y hacían cuanto decían. El monopolio de la tecnología fue decayendo cada vez más, cosa que convino a muchos porque de esa forma tenían poca competencia; pronto el tener un artículo que implicara la mínima tecnología era tan costoso que nadie se podía dar el lujo de pagar. Así las masas comenzaron a rezagarse en sentido de modernidad. El plan era sencillo, los convertirían en seres completamente manipulables por medio de la analfabetización. Sin educación las insurrecciones en contra de un sistema opresor se fueron extinguiendo. —Terry hizo una pausa y sus ojos recayeron en su predecesor. —¿Ellos saben quién eres? —Pregunto con algo de temor. El Guardián de Gotham afirmo con la cabeza al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban sobre la mesa de forma elegante esperando por la continuación. —Bruce Wayne de forma poco llamativa invirtió en varios proyectos para el constante desarrollo de Wayne Tech. Un gesto que le costó su libertad. Semanas después de que Empresas Wayne anunciara un producto que muchos considerarían el mayor avance de la historia, no solo por su practicidad, si no por su accesibilidad, el ya Presidente Luthor encontró, de forma poco fiable pruebas que implicaban al millonario de Gotham con varios asuntos ilegales. Todo lo perteneciente a Bruce Wayne fue confiscado. Entre ellos la Batcave.

El murciélago entrecerró los ojos. Terry sabía que esa revelación haría doler en el ego a su tutor, pero era la verdad y si pensaba ayudarlo debía ser franco.

—Luthor mantuvo en secreto la identidad de Bruce. No porque considerara inapropiado el divulgarlo, sino porque entendía que si lo revelaba muchos lo apoyarían. En menos de un mes todo lo que la familia Wayne construyó, los actos de beneficencia, los avances médicos y tecnológicos, todo paso a manos del gobierno, más bien a las de Luthor. Fue perseguido por años. Las cuentas privadas fueron censuradas, los capitales e ingresos cesaron. El que en algún tiempo fue considerado el hombre más rico de América se convirtió en un pobre fugitivo.

Terry tomo una bocanada de aire deseando sentir un poco de frescor en sus pulmones atacados por el pestilente aire de Gotham City del futuro. Sin duda los hechos que relataba de manera tan parca marcaron a más personas de las que él podía recordar, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía dar marcha atrás. Terminaría de contar lo sucedido.

—El proyecto Cadmus **(4)** por aquel entonces había sido abandonado, en su lugar se llevaban a cabo dos más. El proyecto Disas, y Batman del futuro. Cuyos resultados fueron, —corrigió intentando que su incomodidad no se notara. — Fuimos Lucifer y yo. —Los siete fundadores entendieron a quien se refería. —Bruce Wayne ya era demasiado mayor cuando yo lo conocí y me convertí en el sucesor a ese gran nombre. Así que lo que a partir de aquí voy a relatarles bien podría ser una versión no tan confiable de lo que fueron esos proyectos y sus secuelas. —Los héroes asintieron. — El proyecto Batman del futuro fue puesto en marcha una vez que la JLA fuera completamente desmantelada. Los anteriores miembros ahora trabajaban por separado. Batman no era la excepción. Pero tomen en cuenta que él no es más que un mortal, una persona sin poderes. Su cuerpo no tolero tal desgaste. Digamos que salió de circulación después de un encuentro nada favorable para él. Fue Amanda Waller quien se encargó de buscar una pareja que tuviera el perfil psicológico de la pareja Wayne, un poco del ADN de Batman y un año después nací yo. Para no alargar mucho esto solo diré que soy el clon de Batman en más de un sentido. Buscando mi venganza fue como di con Bruce, le robe el traje de Batman y me convertí en el Caballero de la Noche. El me enseño todo lo que se. Se convirtió en mi tutor. Mi entrenamiento en Gotham solo tenía como propósito prepárame para formar parte de la nueva Liga de la Justicia.

—¿Entonces algunos más sobrevivieron? —Terry casi vio el alivio en el rostro de la que llamaban Chica Halcón. Esa esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido. Que aún había posibilidad para que el futuro no terminara siendo un lugar tan ruin y despiadado como lo pintaba el sucesor del murciélago.

—Podría decir que sí. Pero sería una mentira. —Nuevamente el silencio se instaló. —Verán, los nuevos miembros eran al igual que yo solo copias. En la época de la cual provenimos ya no existen héroes nacidos, únicamente los creados, los copiados de la que se consideró la era de oro. Los integrantes fueron obviamente réplicas de los siete fundadores o eso se pensó en un principio, ya que no existían muestras ni de Jhon el extraterrestre ni de Superman. La última muestra del llamado hombre de acero se perdió cuando SuperBoy murió en el pre apocalipsis y ni hablar de Kara quien desapareció **(5)**. La liga estaba incompleta. Aun sabiendo eso, no estaban en un momento que les permitiera detenerse a pensar en minoridades, o al menos así lo consideraron. Nos mandaron a luchar sin experiencia previa. Más a ellos que a mí. Era nuestra tercera batalla. Las cosas se veían mal, estaba seguro que no lograríamos salir de ahí. Si tuviera que decir los niveles de capacitación, pues pensémoslo de esta forma, mis compañeros estarían en un nivel cinco, y yo en el quince. La diferencia era grande. Pero los del proyecto no darían marcha atrás. Lucifer apareció como salida de la nada y con su ayuda pude sacar a todos los demás. Obviamente no les gusto ser rescatados, pero estaban vivos para librar otro raund. Y ya que saben cómo está la situación. Viene lo más difícil.

Una exclamación general se escuchó en la sala. Todo cuanto había relatado McGinnis era una horrible predicción y ¡aún faltaba lo más difícil! Batman carraspeo con la garganta llamando a la serenidad. Una vez guardaron la compostura Terry continuo.

—Ustedes saben que una de las especialidades de Batman es encontrar lo que nadie puede. Así pues me dedique a indagar en el pasado buscando la fuente de todos estos males. Y la ayeé, pero aquello me trajo horribles consecuencias. —Suspiró de forma ruidosa. Ahora solo debía decir lo último. Y aunque le parecía tonto. Le dolía pronunciar esas palabras hasta el fondo de su corazón. —El responsable de la destrucción total de la JLA y prácticamente del mundo fue… fue Batman.

Continuara…

 _N.A._

 _(1) Capitulo Darkseid: Anochecer de Liga de la justicia ilimitada_

 _(2) Capitulo El pasado y el futuro de Liga de la justicia ilimitada_

 _(3) Capitulo Un mundo mejor de Liga de la justicia ilimitada_

 _(4)El Proyecto Cadmus es un proyecto del gobierno de ingeniería genética. Sus creaciones notables incluyen el Guardián de oro (un clon del original Guardian) y Dubbilex, un telépata DNAlien que se asemeja a un extraterrestre gris alto con cuernos. Dabney Donovan era un "científico loco" que fue despedido en última instancia del proyecto porque sentía que nunca debe haber límites en la comprensión de las posibilidades del código genético. Donovan había sido ampliamente acreditado por las creaciones no humanas del proyecto, denominado "DNAliens" (el ser humano clonado genéticamente alterado)._

 _(5) Capitulo Lejos del hogar Liga de la justicia Ilimitada._


	4. De frente

_**A mis amados lectores.**_

Primero que nada una disculpa por mi silencio. Se de antemano que muchos están enterados de que mi nacionalidad es Mexicana. Lo que supongo no saben es que vivo en la Cd. de México.

Es para mí un gran honor y a la vez una gran tristeza decir que fui participe de la tragedia que asolo nuestro hermoso país. Viví de primera mano los esfuerzos por ayudar, la entrega total de los mexicanos por ser útiles. Vi en el rostro de muchos la preocupación y la fe por sacar vivas a las víctimas con el solo pago de una radiante sonrisa y miles de lágrimas de felicidad por parte de sus seres queridos.

Ese tipo de demostraciones nos hacen ver que la bondad aún existe. Que es posible llegar a vivir en un mundo pacifico porque somos más los que deseamos tranquilidad y no guerra. Porque el ser humano aun es bueno y noble.

Porque nuestros gobiernos, a pesar de poder controlar la economía, ingresos, empleo y muchos, muchos otros aspectos, nunca doblegaran nuestro corazón y voluntad.

Hoy puedo decirles a todos ustedes… mexicanos, argentinos, españoles… y otros tantos que me leen en distintos lugares del planeta que me siento orgulloso de ser mexicano. De ser HUMANO y sobre de todo, de ser parte de la gran multitud que aun solo grito, con este tipo de acciones enuncia.

 _Hay esperanza._

 _Tenemos mucho quedar a pesar de todo lo que nos han quitado._

 _La paz es posible._

Todos los días escuchamos en las noticias sobre la táctica del Loco del actual presidente de los estados Unidos…. De cómo Corea le responde de la misma forma. Sobre bombardeos, atentados, estallidos por golpes de estado, la crisis y pobreza que se vive, pero también y eso deberían enaltecerlo más que la noticia amarillista de cuantos muertos deja cada catástrofe, es la ayuda que se brinda. La unidad que demostramos como especie dominante y racional.

Con esto me despido y les deseo lo mejor a quienes ídem a mi viven en esta hermosa ciudad que con esfuerzo se levanta de sus ruinas como ave fénix.

Y para quienes están fuera mi más sincero agradecimiento pues recibimos ayuda de muchísimos países.

Una reverencia. Con cariño su servidor.

Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 De frente**

—Eso no es posible —afirmo Shayera golpeando con el puño la mesa.

—Lo es. —Debatió Terry mirándola de frente. —Planeo el ataque a la Atalaya, construyo los disruptores de poder. Luego se fue deshaciendo de los restantes. Y por último intento acabar con los clones que se crearon, incluyéndome. —Sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Bruce la desafiaban a encontrar argumentos que lo desmintieran. —Fue un milagro que lográramos sobrevivir. Batman planeo todo de forma que no quedara rastro de nosotros.

—Me rehusó a creer que… —ahora fue Kal-El quien se opuso.

—Superman, se cómo se siente. Yo mismo me negué a creerlo al principio, pero las pruebas son contundentes. Bruce Wayne tenía acceso a todo. Incluso a tratar con Lex Luthor, quien fue solo un muñeco manipulable entre sus manos. Porque si bien le dejo llegar a la presidencia, el rey en la sombras era él. Hizo pensar a todo el mundo que todo su imperio se había perdido. ¡Mentira! Todo su dinero y pertenencias estaban intactos en varias cuentas y bodegas bajo un seudónimo. Una vez él dijo algo muy cierto. "Soy la venganza, soy la noche, yo soy Batman"

—¿Venganza? —Cuestiono Diana, no sabía que tenía que ver esa palabra con lo que estaban tratando.

—Así es, Venganza. Quería que todos sufrieran como él. Sentía que el mundo entero olvido a Superman muy pronto. Y que no demostró suficiente duelo por su perdida. Pero no es que realmente le importara a ese extremo la defunción del hombre de Acero. Todo lo anterior solo fue producto del proyecto Dises. Mismo que ya está en marcha. Los detalles sobre él no los tengo claros. Y para serles sincero en mi línea de tiempo fue el mismo gobierno quien secuestro a Bruce Wayne, no Lex Luthor.

—¿En este momento él ya está infectado? —esa pregunta vino de Stuart quien poco podía hacer para evitar rechinar los dientes de impotencia.

—Me temo que sí. Pero como muchas de las enfermedades el detonante es una emoción fuerte. —Terry miro primero a su tutor y luego a Clark. —Eso es todo. Ahora solo queda saber qué es lo que harán.

Evitar que Superman muriera era quizás la mejor opción, sin embargo Terry los cuestiono si estaban seguros de lograrlo. Quería que entendieran que hablan del hombre más fuerte, y si él murió fue porque no hubo otra alternativa para salvar al mundo.

—Acaso sugirieres sacrificaran a Batman. —Clark se puso en pie mirándolo de mala manera. Se estaba cansando de todo esa perorata que solo parecía destinada a quebrarlos psicológicamente.

—Nunca insinué tal alternativa. —Aclaro Batman del futuro.

Había muchas elecciones, pero lo que hicieran de ahí en adelante ya no es asunto suyo. De hecho hizo más de lo que debía.

—¿Pero si viajaste del futuro hasta aquí es…? —quiso debatir Shayera apelando a su humanidad.

—En primer lugar nosotros no viajamos —explico Terry fulminándola con la mirada. —Fuimos traídos por la fuerza. La hechicera llamada Tala nos arrastró a esta época. En el momento en que ella nos trajo estábamos a punto de…

—De matarme… — completo el guardián de Gotham entrecerrando los ojos al comprender el alcance total de sus acciones y las consecuencias de los mismos.

—¡No encontramos otra salida! —exclamo Terry con la mirada triste como buscando justificarse. —De en donde venimos la única cura ya no existe.

—¡Entonces si hay una cura! —exclamo Flash con entusiasmo renovado.

—Claro que la hay.

—¿Y qué esperas para decírnosla? —Shayera golpeo con los puños la mesa nuevamente. Dos de sus mejores amigos estaban en peligro y ese joven parecía ser tan hermético como el mismo Batman.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo. Al menos no a todos.

Bruce se colocó en pie y con un leve movimiento le llamo para que lo siguiera, con su andar rítmico y majestuoso abandono la sala de reuniones que tras su dramática salida quedo en silencio. Terry lo siguió al tiempo que de forma automática se volvía a colocar la máscara sabiendo de antemano que lo que ahora diría iba a provocarle muchas pesadillas en el futuro.

Anduvieron por el pasillo solo unos cuantos metros y luego entraron al que era el cubículo privado de Batman y del que pocas veces hizo uso. Bruce se quitó la máscara y con gesto frio le hizo una señal Terry para que hiciera lo mismo y tomara asiento.

—Ahora ya puedes decirme el resto. —McGinnis asintió al tiempo en que apretaba el signo rojo de Batman en su pecho. —Eso debe ser un sonar. ¿Cierto? —Terry afirmo con la cabeza.

—No me gustan los oídos indiscretos. Bien, entonces terminemos con esto. El motivo de tu secuestro fue el Proyecto Dises. En un principio fue pensado para crear al superhéroe perfecto. Debía tener los poderes de Superman, el intelecto de Lex Luthor y al mismo tiempo tu intuición y mente avispada. Se hicieron varios intentos por fusionar todo eso. Sin embargo el resultado era nulo, la sangre Kriptoniana no lograba adherirse a la de Lex Luthor, ya contaminada por los efectos de la Kriptonita. Así que se pensó en un receptor. Tratar con Lex Luthor era impensable, su cáncer le impedía tener resistencia física y como secuestrar a Superman no era viable, pues… tú ganaste por descarte. Estuviste al igual que aquí, desaparecido por solo dos días. Todos enterados de tu carácter poco social no encontraron raro esa ausencia. Solo Superman intentó indagar, pero con lo reservado que eres ni a él le contaste de lo sucedido. Cabe destacar que ellos no te dejaron ir, escapaste. Dentro de ti ya se encontraba lo que ellos llamaron "semilla", estando en fase uno. Esa "semilla" no contenía material genético de nadie más que el tuyo, pero estaba lista para recibir el del segundo "padre" por así decirlo. Siendo tu no dejaste que eso te intimidara y realizaste diferentes exámenes. Todos ellos arrojaron el mismo resultado. Tenías cuarenta y ocho horas para ingresar el siguiente código o esta explotaría en tus entrañas convirtiéndose en asido. Además de eso, el ADN insertado debía ser de Superman o Lex Luthor. Tardaste más de lo debido en calibrar tus opciones. Al final te decidiste por el que se encontraba más cerca.

—Superman.

—Con una aguja de Kriptonita lograste extraer un poco de su sangre. Te la inyectaste justo a tiempo. Tu cuerpo asimiló la "semilla" como algo permanente y al parecer nada dañino. Claro que eso despertó aún más el interés del que dice ser tu mejor amigo. Supiste manejarlo. Lo corriste de tu lado. Cuando el murió ustedes no se hablaban. Tal vez ese fue el motivo principal por el cual destruiste a la JLA. Te lo recordaba. Y a decir verdad, nunca supiste como lidiar con tus sentimientos.

—Fue por eso que permití que Luthor subiera al gobierno, él desmantelaría Cadmus y podría hacerme de todo dato confidencial que resultara una respuesta para mi condición —dijo ignorando el último comentario por parte de su pupilo.

—Sí. Ya que si ese proyecto continuaba tú no estarías a salvo en ningún lugar. Con forme el tiempo pasaba aquello que se encontraba en tu interior crecía de forma casi imperceptible. Lo que sería la gestación de nueve meses se convirtieron en once años. Lo bueno de eso era que mientras crecía el producto tú no envejecías. Y solo hasta el último mes se dio el crecimiento total del feto.

—Me estás diciendo que estaba embarazado. —Terry elevo una ceja al puro estilo Batman al ver que su comentario fue acompañado por su típico tono impoluto de siempre.

—No encuentro otra forma de llamarlo. —dijo McGnnis desviando la mirada. —Nadie se enteró de eso. Como ya te dije tu cuerpo fue el mismo hasta el último mes. En el cual nadie supo de ti. Regresaste como si nada y todo siguió su rumbo.

—Que fue de ese… producto.

—Lo mandaste a Tamizira. Las amazonas entrenaron y educaron al fruto de las que ellas consideraban los mejores amigos de su princesa. La Isla Paraíso desapareció un poco después de terminada su instrucción. Fue llevado al Tíbet con tu maestro. Ahí terminó su adiestramiento. Para en ese entonces ya tenía trece años y pronto demostraría su herencia Kriptoniana, ya que igual que su padre Superman, estos se desarrollaron hasta la adolescencia. Aunque las niñas maduran más rápido

—Niñas… ¿es mujer?

—Lucifer, es tu hija y de Superman. —Terry espero por alguna reacción o mueca que nunca llego. —Ella es el último superhéroe nacido. El que tendría que tomar el lugar del Clark en la nueva Liga.

—Pero y entonces ¿la cura?

—Eso no es más que para controlarte. La Semilla tenía efectos secundarios, además está el hecho de que un hombre embarazado era ilógico en tu mente. Comenzaste a sufrir de sicosis. Tus cambios de ánimo no eran tan drásticos, pero tu personalidad se dividió en dos, el Bruce Wayne que todos conocían, Batman, quien luchaba por la justicia; y otra más que solo pensaba en sus desgracias y en la venganza contra aquellos que protegía y que te habían traicionado. Fue por ello que tarde mucho en dar con la respuesta de este rompecabezas, y la cura es solo para evitar que te desquicies y te conviertas en un genocida. La semilla muy a nuestro pesar no puede ser removida.

—No puedo creer que con tanta tecnología no pueda…

—La tecnología sería de ayuda, si no fuera porque esa cosa lleva tu código genético, en el momento en que la insertaron paso a ser parte de tu cuerpo, un órgano más. Si la retiras sería igual que quitarte un riñón o el estómago. Todo tú ser resentiría la falta y no te aseguro que puedas seguir peleando. Y si lo vez de forma positiva evitará tu envejecimiento por once años.

—Digamos que lo veo de ese modo, ¿Cuál es la cura?

—En nuestro tiempo tu solo te inyectaste la sangre de Clark, eso fue un factor importante en el tiempo de desarrollo del nonato. Ten en cuenta, eso que llevas está diseñado para asimilar otro ADN más, por tanto quedo incompleto desequilibrando tu cuerpo y mente. Así que hablando de forma sistemática. Pues digamos que la salida viable según tus informes es: Uno logras quitarle un poco de sangre a Luthor para completar la secuencia, teniendo en cuenta que en la mayoría de las simulaciones el resultado sería que la herencia de Lex se impondría adquiriendo su ideología en cuanto a expectativas o proyectos de vida; es decir muchas ganas de dominar al mundo. Cosa que estaría al alcance de sus manos si le agregas los poderes de Superman…. O dos: que sea solo tuyo y de Clark, claro que tendrías que duplicar al código ya ingresado de otra manera… tu tendrías que… pues… tú… sabes, otras maneras...

Terry estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, sus manos se movían de forma indicadora a la acción que no deseaba nombrar, pero al parecer el murciélago de Gotham no entendía o no quería hacerlo. McGinnis dio un resoplido molesto, cansado de todo ese circo tomo todo su valor lo dijo de golpe.

—¡Maldición!, sabes que es vergonzoso. —Su rostro estaba completamente colorado. —¡Ya! Tienes que tener sexo con Superman. —Con o sin sonar, eso debió escucharse bastante claro para los que estaban parados fuera de la habitación.

Un golpe en la puerta le confirmo a Bruce que estaba en lo cierto. Se apresuró a abrirla encontrando a los otros fundadores parados mirándolo con cara sorprendida. Y el golpe fue la cabeza de Flash al desmayarse.

&&&(...)&&&

De nuevo en la sala de juntas y parados los dos frente a frente se notaba la clara diferencia de estatura y musculatura. Y aunque los dos eran tremendamente apuestos, para Diana, Bruce dejaba atrás en varios aspectos al súper hombre.

La amazona repasaba la frase que había escuchado salir fuerte y clara. Aun no se hacía a la idea de que Superman y Batman tuvieran que… impensable, se dijo mentalmente mientras retiraba la vista de los dos protagonistas que se sostenían la mirada sin decirse nada.

Pero observo a los otros cuatro podría decir que Jhon Jhons no daba su aprobación o desaprobación al asunto, es más parecía indiferente, sin embargo. ¿Que sabían ellos sobre su civilización marciana? Absolutamente nada.

Stuart, el Green Lantern dejaba ver su cara de pocos amigos y su postura todopoderosa con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho que se apretaban cada cierto tiempo; como si estuviera disertando entre decir algo o callárselo; era quien parecía estar más incómodo con toda esa situación.

Shayera mantenía una sonrisa picará, la misma que apareció en cuanto escucho aquella declaración por pate del Batman del futuro, es más se notaba que sus ojos brillaban y estaba conteniéndose de preguntar una sarta de tonterías.

Flash aún estaba inconsciente. El hombre más rápido del planeta tenía sentido del humor, siempre relajado, pero para todos quedo claro que fue a él a quien más le afectó la noticia.

—Hablemos en privado —indicó Superman caminando hacia la salida.

Nadie se interpuso u opuso peros. Era obvio que ese tema no podía ser expuesto sobre una mesa de debate. Jhon Jnons se movió unos segundos después alcanzándolos antes de que se perdieran en el pasillo.

—No sería mala idea que se dijeran algunas verdades. —Los dos héroes lo miraron consternados. —No es mi asunto, no me gusta entrometerme en problemas sentimentales, pero esto no solo los afecta a ustedes. Piensen por los demás y para su futuro, una palabra bien podría hacer la diferencia. Es momento de ser sinceros.

—Cualquier decisión que tomen deberán hacérnosla saber. —Agrego Green Lantern mirándolos e intentando parecer ecuánime. —Los apoyaremos. Después de todo somos amigos. —Eso le costó decirlo. Pero sabían que era sincero.

—Pues para mí que ya se tardaron. —Shayera les regaló una sonrisa fresca y desenfadada. —Es obvio que están hechos el uno para el otro. Saben en Tanagar no es mal vista una relación así. Para nosotros el solo hecho de que exista un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor, lo disculpa todo.

Ante esas dulces palabras Clark le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Bruce solo apretó los labios y dio media vuelta. Había mucho que discutir, empezando por poner fin o punto y aparte a su primera pelea o apuesta.

&&&(...)&&&

Hasta elegir un lugar tranquilo se convertía en una tarea titánica cuando se trataba de esos dos. Y aunque por lo regular era Batman quien desidia; como, cuando y donde. Solo por esta vez Clark quería tener opinión. En la fortaleza de la soledad. Sugirió el Kriptoniano. Mientras el murciélago lo miraba feo. Él prefería un lugar menos luminoso y aséptico. Algo un poco más a su estilo.

Solo a los vampiros les gusta la luz del sol más que a Batman (1). Pensó Superman imitando a Alfred y cruzando los brazos en forma molesta. Y de inmediato se apresuró a preguntar en que sitio le parecía adecuado a Bruce. Se conformaba con que no fuera en la Batcave. Para su mala suerte el sitio elegido fue un peor.

Demente solitario. Ese calificativo le iba bien al Guardián de Gotham porque ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría tener una conversación importante en un edificio abandonado?

—Privacidad. —Esa fue la respuesta del Caballero de la Noche.

Un suspiro fue la aceptación de hombre de acero antes de levantar un sillón maltrecho y tomar asiento de la mala forma. Batman prefirió quedarse de pie esperando a ver quién comenzaba la discusión.

Él era bueno, excelente desentrañando misterios, asiendo de detective, infiltrándose y descubriendo aquellas cosas que las personas se esmeraban por esconder. Y sin embargo la excepción era Clark y él mismo. Cuando estaban juntos nada estaba claro, era como si el Kriptoniano lo trasportara a un mundo diferente, en donde dos más dos eran cinco. Nada tenía lógica.

—Creo que lo más importante es aclarar que la apuesta ya se terminó. No solo por el tiempo que fijamos, sino porque… —comenzó Bruce sin inmutarse.

—Entiendo. —Corto Clark cruzando las piernas. —Sin embargo aún no hemos decidido…

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. —Interrumpió Batman miro por la ventana en vez de enfrentar la mirada azulina de Kal-El. —Ahora hay otro problema aún más importante. Además quiero que entiendas que esto no tiene futuro.

Clark bajo la cabeza y apretó lo dientes, Batman no siempre debía tener la razón (2). Eso es una verdad incuestionable, pero encontrar una forma de refutar su juicio es imposible. El Guardián de Gotham era un héroe frio, hermético y sin expresiones. Su alter ego el millonario Bruce Wayne era todo lo contrario, risueño, parlanchín y mujeriego. Podría decirse que esa parte de él no le agradaba del todo, pero siendo cualquiera de los dos, se preocupaba por los demás desinteresadamente. Era una buena persona. Dedicado a proteger a su prójimo. A prestar ayuda a quien la necesitara, sin importar sus propias limitaciones.

Batman es un hombre. Solo un ser humano si poderes o habilidades especiales. Pero con el coraje y el valor suficiente para enfrentar a cualquiera. Determinación, voluntad e inteligencia que lo colocaron no solo como un miembro de JLA, sino como el cerebro del grupo y en más de una ocasión como su salvador. (3) y tal vez fue eso lo que lo hacía amarlo de manera tan desesperada.

Elogiaba su sentido del deber y su inquebrantable espíritu. Respetaba su liderazgo y discernimiento analítico de las cosas. Sin menospreciar para nada su físico atractivo, elegante y a veces algo altanero. Bruce Wayne no se parecía a nadie, simplemente Batman era único, inigualable, irrepetible. Aun Terry siendo su clon no lograba captar ni la milésima parte de su encanto e inteligencia. Aun para él, Superman, parecía tan inalcanzable, lejano. Ahora podía entender un poco a las personas que lo observaban volar por los cielos. Siempre mirando asía arriba, deseando poder hacerlo también, entendiendo que jamás lograrían llegar hasta su persona. Siendo un Dios entre los hombres. Y ni aun con todo ese poder lograba llegara a quien realmente deseaba. Tal vez incluso eso era lo que le impedía estar a su lado.

Era de locos. Clark se puso en pie. Estaba harto de solo pensar tantas cosas sin poder decirlas, además siempre hablaban mejor cuando peleaban, era como si se relajaran en ese momento. Y pues dado el lugar en el que se encontraban se podían permitir ese desahogo no lo desperdiciaría. Fue Bruce quien soltó el primer golpe animado por la sonrisa socarrona del Kriptoniano quien le hizo una abierta invitación.

Se suponía que tendría que poner fin a su discusión, pero en lugar de eso ahora los puños hablaban por ellos. Si bien los de Superman llevan más fuerza los de Batman no eran con almohadón de plumas. El murciélago de Gotham había logrado introducir en sus guantes minúsculas partículas de kriptonita que si bien no lo ponían en el mismo nivel si le aseguraba causarle daño.

Tenían tantas cosas que decirse y sin embargo las callaban porque no sabían cómo expresarlas. Al menos en el caso de Caballero Oscuro porque cosa muy aparte era el hombre de acero, que más que por los golpes, su cuerpo temblaba con el simple hecho de imaginar alguna palabra hiriente saliendo de aquellos labios tan deliciosos e igualmente venenosos. Sin duda sería un daño aún más grande que esos puños que en cada golpe le escocían la piel.

Era extraño, pero estando en medio de esa batalla se compenetraban mejor, era como hablar un idioma en común, un punto en el que encontraban equilibrio. Esquivando, eludiendo y atacando no tenía importancia si uno era el sol y el otro la luna, era como un eclipse en donde los dos estaban juntos y complementados.

—Quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo jamás pensé en llegar a este punto —admitió el murciélago. —Siempre creí que en cualquier momento simplemente terminaría esta relación extraña. Pero tú…—dijo al tiempo en que se agachaba para no recibir de lleno un puñetazo en plena cara.

—Se supone que nuestra apuesta era precisamente para eso, si yo ganaba tú me darían la oportunidad de llegar a estar contigo de una forma que no fuera tan física. Me dejarías entrar a ese mundo tan oscuro en el que vives. —Sus ojos azules claros se encontraron con aquellos más oscuros. Una patada lo mando al suelo. —Quiero encontrar en ti ese rayo de luz que te ata a una ilusión. Yo quiero ser esa ilusión. —Superman sonó muy convencido. Sus brazos apresaron al señor de la noche en una llave evitando que se moviera. —Bruce deja que te quiera y permíteme ver si puedes quererme de la misma manera. —Con un rápido movimiento Wayne se impulsó desasiendo el agarre.

—Porque siempre dices cosas cursis. —Reclamo desviando la mira gesto que le costó un buen puñetazo. —Nada cambiara mi forma de ser o de pensar, si quisieras estar de verdad conmigo eso ya lo sabrías, no intentes ver más allá de la noche eterna que me rodea, porque no lo hay. Soy Batman. —Le regreso el golpe, primero en un costado y luego en la mandíbula.

—Que lo seas no significa que por ello debas renunciar a todo, a tu felicidad.

Bruce intento patearlo pero fue eludido, en una fracción de segundo lo tomo del brazo aproximándolo más a su persona.

—¿Y tú lo eres? —Sonrió de forma amarga Batman. —No me creo nada de lo que dices. No es por mí, es por ti mismo por quien deseas sacarme de la oscuridad. Porque eres un héroe. Pero sábete esto Kal-El, no te necesito. —con un cabezazo que muy seguramente le dolió más a él que a Clark lo aparto.

—Sé que has aprendido a vivir en ella, pero… —Clark lo miro de lejos, respiraba agitado y mucho de la construcción estaba deshecha. Ahora sabía que Batman había tenido en cuenta ese posible desenlace de su "platica" al escoger el lugar.

—No he aprendido a vivir en ella, yo soy ella. Soy todo lo contrario a ti. Resígnate, no puedo, no quiero abandonar lo que soy, cuanto menos por ti. —Grito el Señor de la Noche molesto, esa plática estaba tomando rumbos inesperados, saco un bumerán y lo lanzo, Superman lo esquivo, pero este no iba dirigido a él, el artilugio se enterró en uno de los pilares y exploto haciendo derrumbar gran parte del edificio.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por mí. —Reclamo Clark mientras intentaba ver a través de todo ese polvo que ahora lo rodeaba.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? Desde que nos concinos tenemos muchos desacuerdos y ninguno se interpuso en nuestro trabajo antes de aquel día. —La voz del murciélago parecía salir de todas parte y de ninguna.

—¿Aquel día?…. Porque no lo dices como lo que fue. Nuestro primer encuentro más allá de las palabras o los puños. Fue la primera vez que me permitiste tocarte, que pude sentirte entre mis brazos. —Tan solo con esas palabras podía rememorar su dulce aroma producto de alguna loción carísima y la almizclada fragancia de su piel suave como la seda. Su embriagante mirada que lo hacía rendirse a sus pies.

—Basta de lo que quieres, piensa en lo que yo necesito. —Exigió Bruce. ¿Cuánto más debía soportar esos discursos sin sentido cargados de sentimentalismo?

—Pero tú no necitas nada, porque todo puede ser prescindible para ti, incluso tu familia. —Por fin Clark dio con él, atravesó un muro antes de tirarle un buen puñetazo, es que Batman podía ser tan cerrado para algunos temas. Que no entendía que lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado.

—No te metas con lo que no conoces. —Gruño cual fiera Bruce. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? No sabía nada de él y si conocía su identidad secreta eso no le daba el derecho para opinar sobre su vida, que podía saber de soledad, sufrimiento y abandono un chico que creció bajo el resguardo del amor filial, que encontró un buen trabajo y sin duda tenia las cosas fáciles. Como podía siquiera pensar que sabría comprenderlo cuando sus manos estaban limpias, muy diferentes a las de él que se encontraban manchadas de la sangre de muchos, tanto desconocidos como cercanos.

—Lo sabría si me lo dijeras. Pero nunca hablas, dejas que todos saquen conclusiones por su propia cuenta. —Bruce se limpió la sangre que asomaba de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano. ¡Dios! Incluso ese tipo de gestos se le hacían tan sexys.

—¿Y eso es malo? Es mejor dejar que piensen por sí mismos. Así no tengo que… —sus ojos lo miraban desafiantes a los del Hombre de Acero.

—Responder. —Completo por él. —Pero al hacer eso juegas con su mente. No importa que tanto divaguen nunca lograr llegar realmente a lo que eres, y por ello siempre estarás solo. Terminaras solo. —Kal-El se cayó de golpe, al parecer esas palabras lograron lastimar mucho a Batman.

—Eso nunca ha sido problema para mí —Remilgo Bruce, no le dejaría ver el temblor que provoco en su interior y el dolor lacerante que esa afirmación le incito.

—No ahora que eres joven, todo el mundo pelea por un poco de tu atención, pero cuando seas viejo y… —Clark bajo su tono de voz, pero tenía que decirlo, esa pequeña grieta de dolor podría ser su única oportunidad de llegar al corazón de Bruce.

—Cuando sea viejo tú no estarás aquí. Así que deja de joderme la existencia. —casi susurro, y sin medir consecuencias coloco una bomba y salió por la ventana a toda prisa.

—¿Es eso lo que te molesta? —la interrogante de Clark fue recibida por la oscuridad y el silencio antes de la detonación.

—¿Y si fuera eso? —pregunto desde el techo del edificio de junto, su capa ondeaba, era una sombra en la noche.

—El ingenioso eres tú, encuentra una forma para remediarlo… —Kal-El lo apreso entre sus brazos de forma cariñosa. Toda su furia se había ido al saber que en realidad lo que ese hombre tenía era miedo. Porque aunque su cuerpo y espíritu crecieron, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los de ese chiquillo desamparado en plena noche sin saber que hacer o decir. Como enfrentar una nueva emoción.

—¿Una forma de qué? ¿De estar juntos? No vez que es imposible. Tu eres sincero, yo solo secretos, eres amable, yo frio. Tú eres un boy scout, y yo… bueno para que decirlo. No quiero tener algo para luego volver a perderlo… —confeso, en medio de todo ese discernimiento lo soltó sin querer. Sus labios se movieron más rápido que su razón. Y su corazón lloro por los remordimientos pasados, por las heridas que aun sangraban. A cambio recibió beso en la mejilla.

—Bruce siempre estaré… —quería decirle que nunca lo dejaría.

—Ese, siempre, durara hasta dentro de dos años y luego… —Batman siempre encontraba como lastimarlo.

—Pero nada está escrito y yo…—es que no entendía que lo último que moría era la esperanza. Y que si tenían solo dos años, era precisamente por eso que debían aprovechar el tiempo, no malgastar sus fuerzas en golpearse mutuamente. Que para ser sinceros era lo último que pensaba estando a solas con Bruce.

Los dos estaban lastimados y sangrando. Su furor aún no se desvanecía, sin embargo ya no les apetecía los golpes. Cambiarían de estrategia y Bruce pensaba que el sexo no era tan mala opción.

Los labios del murciélago asaltaron la boca del hombre de acero que no se resistió. Hasta el sabor acérrimo de la sangre podía ser un mangar si partencia a Bruce Wayne. A Batman.

Continuara…

N.A

Gracias a Dios por permitirme ver un día más, por permitirle a mi familia seguir unida. Gracias por darme una oportunidad más de compartir con ustedes una historia más.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

(1)Frase de Alfred del capítulo Los Olvidados de Batman la serie animada.

(2)Darkseid: Anochecer

(3)Capitulo Orígenes Secretos, SOLO UN SUEÑO, Desventurados, etc. de Liga de la Justicia y liga de la justicia ilimitada.


	5. Interrupciones

A Franco Finicky: Por el nombre dedusco que debo llamarlo My Lord. Es un placer ver caras nuevas… más bien lectores nuevos por aquí. Espero mantener su atención hasta el final.

Hatake-Seikatsu: My lady gracias por sus hermosas palabras y estoy seguro que como hace 32 años, está bien nos levantaremos. Un beso y un abrazo enorme para vos y todos sus seres queridos.

Ana8park: Tiene mucha razón, con entusiasmo y mucho esfuerzo todo es posible.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5 Interrupciones**

Tomo la cintura estrecha del murciélago, quería tenerlo más cerca y de ser posible fusionarse con ese ser que sacaba más facetas y emociones en un solo minuto de las que había mostrado en toda su vida. Quería tenerlo, poseerlo, domarlo, cautivarlo de tal forma que no pudiera escapar o alejarse de él. Anhelaba por sobre todo tener el privilegio de despertar con ese aroma afrodisiaco retozando en sus narices sin preocuparse, o con el miedo de que el dueño de esa esencia se hubiera esfumado como un sueño con los primeros rayos del sol.

Deseaba poder decir "Te amo" sin ningún obstáculo o turbación por la respuesta. Necesitaba sentir no solo con el cuerpo al Guardián de Gotham, sino también con el espíritu y el corazón. Un cuerpo tan finamente esculpido, perfecto hasta en los últimos detalles que lo elevaban al cielo, y eso era decir mucho de quien puede volar. Y que sin embargo también tenían la facultad de hundirlo hasta lo más profundo del infierno con solo la duda.

Porque aun teniéndolo entre sus brazos, el corazón de Kal-El temblaba de temor. Él, el hombre más fuerte del mundo se sentía angustiado y débil frente a la incertidumbre. No entendía cómo era posible que con tan poco se le pudiera derrotar. Porque eso era precisamente lo que concebía, una derrota frente a la indecisión de Bruce.

Había dejado de besarlo para ahora solo observarlo con un dolor naciente en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo. Lo estrecho contra su cuerpo con tanta necesidad que Batman se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada limitándose a sonreírle tristemente mientras correspondía el abrazo. Si tan solo Bruce pudiera ser más sincero consigo mismo y con quienes le rodeaban.

Una pequeña gotita cayó sobre el hombro de traje oscuro. ¿Superman estaba llorando? Se preguntó alarmado el Caballero de la Noche sintiendo remordimiento por ser el causante de ese dolor.

—Si tan solo esto fuera eterno, si tan solo este momento se convirtiera en un: por siempre —dijo suave Clark mientras escondía más su rostro y retiraba de forma amable la capucha del terror de los delincuentes de la Ciudad Maldita para poder oler su suaves y aromáticos cabellos negros. —No hay nada que me aria más feliz que tenerte así para siempre…

Bruce sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y muy dentro de él también deseaba lo mismo. Pero el destino era cruel y los estaba conduciendo a un futuro en que no podrían compartir sus vidas. Estaría solo y su hijo tendría que crecer sin uno de sus padres, eso era una punzada constante porque las dudas de si ¿él podría convenirse en un buen tutor? ¿Podría sanar el corazón de su vástago mientras el suyo aun sangraba?

Tenía miedo, estaba asustado de que la respuesta a esas preguntas fuera, no.

—Déjame amarte por lo menos una noche. —Solcito Clark en un gemido estrangulado.

Bruce asintió, rendido ante el dulce tono de voz y las intenciones blancas del kriptoniano.

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo con delicadeza, sin prisa y con más cariño del que Batman quisiera admitir. Sus alientos se mesclaban, y de alguna manera ambos aceptaban de forma muda que esta decisión, se convertiría en el futuro, en una gran responsabilidad para uno y un recuerdo amargo para el otro.

Pero Kal-El pensaba que aún lejos, tan lejos como la muerte lo pudiese llevar estaba seguro que rememoraría esa noche con todo su corazón, que nada podría borrarla.

Superman lo tomó con cuidado levantándolo poco a poco, los dos flotaban en el aire. Las dos capas ondeaban. Bruce se abrazó al cuello de Clark para susurrarle un; "vamos dentro". El otro asintió entrando por una ventana. El lugar antes en ruinas y que ahora prácticamente estaba hecho escombros no ayudaban a amenizar el amiente, cuanto menos a dar una intimidad romántica que a Kal-El le hubiera gustado ofrecerle a Bruce. Sin embargo eso era irrelevante estando juntos.

El tiempo no estaba a su favor impidiéndoles disfrutar de la cercanía y privacidad que tanto deseaban. Porque incluso el sol ya amenazaba con salir.

Superman retiro la capa de su espalda y la tendió en el suelo en forma de manta improvisada, el murciélago de Gotham lo imito al tiempo que sonreía de forma triste.

—Quería que la primera vez fuera más… no sé, menos… —tartamudeo Clark viendo con decepción la estancia.

—¿De verdad importa? —cuestiono Bruce acariciando levemente la mejilla del hombre de acero.

—No, no realmente —respondió Clark perdiéndose en esos ojos de color imposible que encerraba la belleza del mismo universo.

Con andar elegante y sin pudor Bruce se recostó sobre las dos capas y con un movimiento de su mano llamo al héroe de Metrópolis para que le hiciera compañía. La invitación fue bien recibida. Clark se acomodó a un lado posando su mano sobre la de Batman. La acarició con devoción antes de colocar un beso sobre su dorso, de verdad lo amaba.

Con total parsimonia Superman se dedicó a retirar cada una de las prendas que cubrían ese cuerpo tan querido y deseado. Los suspiros de joven Wayne llenaron la diminuta estancia. Ya antes habían tenido momentos íntimos, sin embargo esta vez parecía que de verdad Bruce se estaba entregando por completo, sin inhibiciones o mente analítica que nublaran el momento, pensando cómo detener la acción que conllevaría esos roces entre ambos.

Si pensarlo mucho Clark tomo posesión de aquella boca tan deliciosa, degustándola hasta el más ínfimo escollo, sintiendo en carne viva el rescoldo creciente del deseo en su pecho. Viéndose minimizado ante toda esa gama de sensaciones y emociones que lo asaltaban, solo por el hecho de saberlo suyo. De tenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir. Luego en solo fracciones de segundo que se convierten en eternos, es un gigante, el dueño absoluto del universo. Porque su universo cabe en una sola persona.

—Te amo. —Confeso sin pensarlo. Ahora sus sentidos eran los guías y sus emociones el timón de su actuar. —Te amo. —Repitió con desespero. Sus manos se colaban entre el traje negro. Buscaban, ansiaban, exploraban todo aquel terreno bellamente virginal a las sensaciones que solo él puede prodigarle y en pago disponible únicamente para él.

Bruce levanto ligeramente el rostro. Sus mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín le daban un toque sensual digno de un Dios. Su boca se abrió. Superman contuvo el aliento, lo siguiente que saliera de esos labios lo marcarían para siempre.

Un gas demasiado denso y molesto inundo el lugar. Clark se levantó de su lugar, más por instinto que por reacción tomando en brazos a Batman para salir de ahí.

No veía nada en medio de aquella espesa humareda y le preocupaba que contuviera algún agente toxico. Una pared estallo debido a que el hombre de acero había tenido que hacer su propia salida para dejar atrás la fumarola. Flotando aun lado del edificio tosió un poco e inhalo con fuerza, su cuerpo se estaba tornando pesado.

Una voz le llego desde atrás remilgando de algo que no llego a comprender. Se giró en dirección a la voz sintiendo un dolor intenso punzando en su cabeza antes de escuchar y ver otra detonación que precedió a una nueva nube de gas, que ahora si llego a notar era de color verde, dándole a saber a qué se debía esa sensación de mal estar. Era polvo de kriptonita.

Si poder evitarlo se fue en picada al suelo, nada en su cuerpo respondía como debería. El golpe fue estruendoso. Kal-El intento incorporarse y ahí fue donde lo noto. Él estaba cargando a Bruce.

—Bruc… —murmuro buscando con los ojos desesperado a su derredor.

Un hombre alto vestido de motociclista y con una máscara roja se plantó frente a él, entre sus brazos se encontraba Bruce escasamente cubierto por la chaqueta de quien lo sostenía. Superman tembló de ira al comprender su situación y aun así su debilidad fue más fuerte que su furia porque segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

Continuara…

N.A.

Quedo de ustedes, su amigo y servidor incondicional _Ciel Phantomhive._


	6. En la Atalaya

Ana8park: Bueno depende de que considere corto. Fueron 5 capítulos bastante largos y estoy seguro de que muchos ya piden lemon a gritos. Jjijijiji bueno al menos no lo piden en comentarios o ya lo habría escrito.

Hatake-Seikatsu: Espero que su ESPERA no haya sido tan dura ni tan larga. Jajajajaa

Joya blanca: Verdad… me esforzare para sea igual para todos los capítulos.

Un placer escribir para ustedes, nos leemos un beso casto en el bellísimo dorso de su mano y me despido.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 En la Atalaya**

Shayera cantaba de forma casi imperceptible mientras pasaba de un atuendo a otro. La cama y parte del piso se encontraban totalmente cubiertos de distintas prendas, aunque cabía destacar que no eran femeninas.

—¿Cual crees que se le vera mejor a Bruce el día de su boda? —La chica halcón parecía ciertamente contenta con todo lo que acontecía. —Clark sin duda llevara el esmoquin negro, pero para Bruce es más difícil, el con todo luce radiante, es un chico de pasarela. —Rio bajito mientras observaba un traje color vino y otro de un azul petróleo oscuro. Estaba contenta, pero en cuanto su mirada se posó en la princesa amazona supo que ella no sentía lo mismo. —Diana, ¿un le estas dando vueltas al asunto? —pregunto sin obtener respuesta. —¿Diana? DIANA…

—¿Sí, decías? —Wonder Woman estaba tan ausente que se sorprendió de ver la ropa triada hasta por el suelo, ¿qué era lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo?. — ¿En qué momento sacaste todo esto? A Bruce le va a dar un infarto.

Shayera abrió la boca lista para replicar, su sonrisa burlona garantizaba que sea lo que sea que estaba por decir sería vergonzoso para la amazona, sin embargo la luz roja de emergencia salvo a la princesa de aquello. Las dos se pusieron en pie corriendo de inmediato hacia la sala de control donde Jhon Jhon miraba la pantalla sin saber qué era eso que se movía a tanta velocidad y de forma tan indiscriminada sobre la bahía limitante entre Metrópolis y Gotham.

—¿Qué son? ¿Disturbios supersónicos? — cuestiono Stuart mirando detenidamente las líneas dibujadas por el objeto.

—Eso parecen, pero los Jets no se mueven de esa manera tan caótica. —aclaro Jhon Jhon tomando asiento frente al ordenador para comenzar a teclear en busca de un acercamiento satelital.

—El satélite de WayneTech detecta objetos más rápidos que el sonido, usualmente indicarían jets, como lo menciono el señor Stuart, pero en metrópolis o cercanías de Gotham City, todos los rastros son de Superman —dijo Terry acercándose y pidiendo amablemente permiso al marciano para tomar su lugar frente al ordenador. —Ampliare la imagen —declaro y con unos cuantos tecleos la imagen se volvió más nítida y ralentizada.

—¿Pero qué demonios esa haciendo el "Grandulón"? — cuestiono Flash quien acaba presentarse para ayudar sin importar que hace no mucho recobro la conciencia. — Por la forma en que se mueve cualquiera diría que se le perdió algo. ¿Por qué quién sería tan tonto como para robarle a Superman?

Un silencio general se dejó caer. Se suponía que el hombre de acero se encontraba limando asperezas con el murciélago, y de ser posible, frotando algo más. Sin embargo el hecho de que el boy scout estuviera como desquiciado dando vueltas sin ton ni son por toda la bahía y parte de Blüdhaven, significaba que las cosas no salieron según lo planeado.

—Hay que movernos rápido, a Batman solo le quedan 24 horas.

Green Lantern y Flash miraron a Batman del Futuro con algo de molestia, detestaban cuando el Guardián de Gotham parecía leer sus mentes y ese niñato clonado comenzaba a ser tan irritante como el original.

Shayera apretó los labios al notar la cara de incomodidad de sus compañeros y estaba por dejar salir un comentario cuando Nightwing entro presuroso a la sala, su cara denotaba molestia y frustración.

—Quiero una explicación —exigió con tono fuerte y porte firme.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin saber que contestar o el porqué de su actitud. Dick era de los cuatro discípulos de Batman el más centrado y quien mejor controlaba sus emociones, así que era de verdad alarmante verlo con aquella actitud.

—El rastreador de Batman no funciona —declaro Dick sin obtener ninguna reacción de parte de sus oyentes. —Todos los artilugios y el Batcinturon estaban tirados por las calles de Blüdhaven —dijo al momento de lanzar los objetos sobre la consola. Las manos le estaban temblando. Estaba aterrado de los problemas que se amontonaban alrededor de su tutor. Y entonces su ojos recayeron en Terry —¿Y este tipo quién es? ¿Por qué lleva un traje parecido al de Batman?

Terry sabía que el dar a conocer demasiada información a alguien más que a los siete miembros fundadores sería peligroso, ¿Pero cómo explicar su presencia o contestar a las preguntas? No era mejor ignorarlas, dejarla al aire a ver si las olvidaban.

—Si los instrumentos de Batman no están con él y el Superman recorre esa zona como si fuera un niño al que se le perdió su juguete favorito… creo que no es difícil imaginar quien está detrás de esto —argumento Terry recargando los codos sobre el tablero y entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

—Pues si es tan fácil, dilo de una vez genio. —Flash tenía un serio problema con los acertijos.

Terry miro de mala manera al hombre más rápido del planeta, ¿sus piernas serán tan rápidas como su lengua? ¿Su velocidad será compensación a su lento razonamiento? No exteriorizo ninguna de las dos preguntas, en cambio le regalo una sonrisa muy estilo Batman que intimido un poco al velocista.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —dijo Terry poniéndose en pie. —Solo hay en este mundo tres personas capaces de tocar el Batcinturon sin que este les dé una descarga eléctrica o en su defecto se autodestruya, uno está aquí y los otros dos…

—Red Hood… —jadeo Dick el nombre de su hermano. La sangre pareció haber abandonado su cuerpo porque se pálido como una hoja de papel. —Esto debe ser una broma, él no se atrevería a…y en todo caso, ¿Cómo logro…?

—Estaban MUY, pero muy entretenidos —se mofo Shayera con una risa que tenso el ambiente porque todos sabían que acababa de dar en el clavo.

Continuara…


	7. Intermedio

Como son capítulos cortos espero estar actualizando con mayor regularidad. Así pues espero que esta historia sigua contando con su apoyo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7 Intermedio**

Kara caminaba con una sonrisa bien estampada en su bonito rostro, a pesar de sentirse consternada por la noticia que escucho, sobre la muerte de su primo, no podía de dejar de sentirse feliz al saber que la niña de la enfermería era su sobrina.

¡Vamos! que ella era Supergirl y por supuesto que su oído había captado si no toda, si las partes importantes de la conversación que sostuvieron los siete fundadores y el invitado inesperado.

Y aunque le molestaba un poco que esa niña junto al Batman del futuro hubiera logrado entrar a la Atalaya y ponerlos en ridículo tan fácilmente, de cierta forma, también se sentía orgullosa de saberla parte de su familia.

Una noticia que la hizo realmente feliz, tanto que no tardo ni dos segundos en apersonarse en la enfermería para verla. Ahora estando ahí parada frente a la camilla podía notar ciertamente el gran parecido físico que la jovencita tenía con Kal-El.

Porque ese color de cabello era idéntico al de su primo, pero sin duda, la elegancia innata y el gesto sereno que solo una muñeca de porcelana podría mostrar le pertenecía al Caballero de la Noche. Nunca se lo diría a su primo a la cara, pero entre sus recuerdos del planeta Kripton y los actuales no había nadie capaz de superar el porte aristócrata y la sublime belleza del heredero Wayne. Simplemente Bruce era un hombre perfecto en cuanto físico.

Kara suspiro con emoción al pensar en Bruce y Clark juntos, ellos hacían un gran equipo, y ahora, "TENIAN UNA HIJA". La rubia apenas contuvo el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta debido a la emoción.

Con cuidado tomo asiento al lado de la cama y con aun mayor delicadeza sujeto la mano de la pequeña.

—Hola. Soy tu tía, Kara. —Se presentó sonriendo espléndidamente. —Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas. —Su tono era alegre y parecía esperaba que como por arte de magia, la niña abriera los ojos. Se imaginaba la escena, ellas se mirarían y se reconocerían como familia a pesar de gran abismo de tiempo que las separaba.

Sería tan bonito.

Un leve estremecimiento de hombros de la chiquilla en la camilla fue el prólogo de una fuerte sacudida, el cuerpo menudo convulsionaba entre los brazos de Súper chica quien solo atino a sujetarla lo más delicadamente que la situación se lo permitía. Kara emitió un grito desesperado pidiendo ayuda, sin soltar a la niña.

Jhon Jhon, entro a la habitación seguido de dos hombres más con bata blanca.

Kara miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mente arroja un sinfín de posibilidades, sin embargo en ninguna era de ayuda, por tanto hizo lo único que considero de provecho, salir de ahí y dejar que los médicos la atendieran.

&&&(...)&&&

Terry observaba el monitor con un gesto de aprensión porque sin duda algo no anda bien. Superman volada indiscriminadamente, casi se atrevería a decir que como loco. Dick permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro blanco como una hoja de papel pero consiente que su indirecta, muy directa, había llegado clara y concisa al Batman futurista.

—Jasón. —McGinnis siseo el nombre, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para estar siendo amable. —¿Dónde encuentro a Red Hood? —Soltó mirando directamente a Nightwing quien apretó los labios. Una pelea de miradas se desataría.

—Ammmm…. —Jhon Jhon carraspeo con la garganta interrumpiendo al par, luego fijo su atención en el chico con el traje futurista de su aliado, no sabía cómo llamarlo. —Batman —dijo al fin haciendo gruñir a Dick. —Tenemos problemas.

Terry, lo observo solo unos segundos antes de entender qué clase de problemas, pues el detective marciano estaba a cargo de Lucifer.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Pregunto McGinnis a la carrera sin ni siquiera detenerse a escuchar la respuesta, pues sus pies ya corrían en una dirección incierta.

El extraterrestre lo tomo del brazo, luego haciendo gala de sus poderes lo hizo atravesar varias paredes. Cuando entro en la sala, Lucifer se encontraba sobre una cama atada de pies y manos.

—Esto está mal. —Susurro Terry restregando su cara con las manos, un instante después dejo que su cuerpo impactar contra el suelo en una caída controlada y derrotista. —Tenemos que encontrar a Bruce, si Jasón, se atreve a… —murmuro Terry sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones más pesadas que nunca.

Jhon Jhons no necesito que terminara la oración para saber a qué se refería.

—El futuro cambiara, y no puedo decir que para bien. Además no estoy seguro si la semilla, pueda asimilar otro ADN que no sea el que está programado. Podría mutar y trasformase en algo dañino para Bruce, o incluso nacer y… —Terry estaba soltando cada idea sin filtro, solo empujado por el deseo egoísta de dejar salir todos sus temores. —¡Dios! Esto no debería estar pasando, Bryce ya sufrió suficiente, no entiendo porque el destino se ensaña con él.

Jhon Jhons, miro al chico con algo parecido a la ternura. A diferencia del original, este Batman tenía menos control sobre sus sentimientos, era… más humano. Menos frio y mucho más cálido, cuanto deseaba que su amigo y aliado tuviera más de ese clon futurista. Que les permitiera estar a su lado no como una imposición o beneficio, sino unidos por una amistad real y duradera.

Y motivado por ese deseo dijo —No te preocupes, daremos con él. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos azul marino de Terry lo observan, perdidos y al mismo tiempo esperanzados.

Tal fue el sentimiento en esa mirada que por primera vez el marciano considero que era una promesa que debía cumplir a toda costa y a cualquier precio. No permitiría que ese chico terminara con aquel enclaustramiento emocional que padecía Bruce. Las cosas debían mejorar, al menos en el futuro.

Continuara…

 **Capítulo 8 Motivos**

Shayera miraba a Kara, sin saber muy bien como consolar a la chica rubia. No entendía la reacción de Superchica pues hasta hace poco ni se imaginaba que llegaría a tener algún pariente de parte de su primo y ahora, lloraba desconsolada por la niña de la enfermería.

Hawgirl se presentó en la sección medica en busca de saber que sobresalto al siempre… bueno no lo conocía lo suficiente sin embargo, si ese joven era igual a Bruce el hecho de verlo en ese arrebato seria alarmante, pero lo único que encontró fue a una destrozada Kara que lloraba como magdalena en pleno funeral.

Dos médicos salieron de la habitación, detrás de ellos venían Jhon Jhon y Terry. Shayera miro extrañada al clon de Batman quien parecía contener a duras penas las lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos del chico se lo decían. Ella dio unos pasos al frente y levanto la mano, lista para preguntar, el marciano negó con la cabeza haciéndola desistir, no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Sera mejor que informe a Superman —menciono Terry irguiendo la espalda lo más que pudo en actitud de recuperar su temple antes de regresar a la sala de control.

Una vez que McGinnis se perdió por los pasillos el marciano se acercó a las chichas para decir.

—Se parecen más de lo que creemos. —Jhon Jhon no podía apartar de su mente la desesperación tatuada en aquel rostro tan parecido al de Bruce. Ellas asintieron tristemente. —Es extraño que lo piense ahora, han pasado ya un par de años desde que nos conocimos y nunca me puse a pensar lo difícil que debió ser su vida para que terminara siendo Batman. Terry es amble y hasta cierto punto empático. No me gustaría tener que presenciar la muerte de esa inocencia que aún conserva para ver nacer al nuevo Caballero Oscuro.

—Vaya que sería triste y traumático. —agrego Hawgirl y el extraterrestre la observo con reproche. —Lo digo muy enserio —se defendió ella bajando la cabeza antes de anexar. —Sabes, una sola vez he tenido la oportunidad de ver un gesto sincero en Bruce, una casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero era real y estaba dedicada a Superman. Estoy segura que si ellos dos se aclararan, el futuro se arreglaría. Aunque conociendo a Batman, es pedirle peras al olmo. —el marciano asintió al comentario y Kara apretó los dientes molesta con el murciélago.

&&&(...)&&&

Superman mantenía la vista de rayos X intentando descifrar en qué dirección debía moverse, afinaba los oídos en una desesperada tentativa de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Bruce. Maldecía el momento en que bajo la guardia, y sobre todo el no saber cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

En su mente, miles de personas aparecían como posibles agresores, sin embargo entre ellos muy pocos tendrían las agallas y cuanto menos las herramientas para llevar a cabo un plan tan simple y kamikaze. No, todo indicaba a que si alguien…

La línea de pensamiento de hombre de acero se detuvo de golpe cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Sin mucho de donde escoger Clark abrió la línea de comunicación de la Atalaya.

La voz de Terry le llego como un golpe, la voz del joven era casi idéntica a la de su Bruce y eso lo le hizo apretar los dientes, debía controlarse, ese no era Batman, al menos no el suyo.

McGinnis frunció el ceño al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, había notado al tención del súper hombre al otro lado de línea y la verdad sea dicha, lo colocaba un tanto incomodo; rodo los ojos y comenzó a exponerle todo su discernimiento, terminando con el nombre de quien él creía era el responsable y un _tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas_ que a Kal-El le sonó fatalista.

&&&(...)&&&

Jasón Todd observaba con adoración el rostro de Bruce, en cierta forma fue muy sencillo llevarlo hasta su escondite, aunque lo sorprende había sido lo fácil que fue deshacerse de Superman, el hombre de acero tenía un punto débil, Batman.

Jasón sonrió con sorna mientras sus manos acariciaron los cabellos azabaches del Caballero de la Noche. Siempre alimento la esperanza de que Bruce Wayne en algún lugar de su corazón aun lo mantuviera vivo a él, su alumno, su aprendiz, aquel que con su vida le había mostrado la verdadera crueldad de la que era capaz de llegar el Joker. Pero no, todo eso solo existía en su mente y así como e Joker un día lo separo de Bruce, ahora Superman buscaba llevárselo lejos, dejarlo sin lo único que aún lo mantenía en un margen, que evitaba se convirtiera en aquello que una vez combatió.

Muy a su pesar Todd aun después de resucitar de entre los muertos mantenía ese amor platónico que en primer lugar le hizo decir, sí, a la propuesta del Caballero de la Noche. Porque no fue su deseo de pertenecer a algo, tampoco el hecho de buscar calor familiar, fue Bruce, ese joven que se comportaba como adulto, que fungía como juez, jurado y verdugo en las asquerosas calles de la ciudad Maldita, que era la única ley que lograba imponerse en las sucias y corrompidas zonas bajas de Gotham City. Admiraba eso y amaba su entereza, su determinación, su excéntrica forma de ver la vida, lo amaba todo de él.

Un suave quejido de parte de su invitado atrajo su atención. Bruce era increíblemente lindo cuando mostraba su lado vulnerable, como en ese momento en que cualquiera diría que el joven Wayne era incapaz de matar a una mosca, que poco lo conocían.

Desde la última batalla, esa en la que simple mente huyo **(1)** , no logro apartarlo de su mente. ¿Qué tenía Bruce que enloquecía a todo aquel que lo conociera? Incluso el mismo hombre de acero había caído presa de aquel encanto.

Aunque ahora mirándolo de frente, algo había cambiado. El rostro de ese hombre que se suponía tendría que ser diez o hasta doce años más viejo, casi lucia como el propio. Una carcajada limpia salió de su garganta, el Dr. Freeze tenía razón, Batman, el Guardián de Gotham, estaba sufriendo una trasformación que lo conduciría al desastre, a alejarse de lo que realmente era y a encontrarlo a él, a Jason en la oscuridad.

—Pronto estaremos juntos Bruce, tendremos los mismo ideales y ya no volveremos a separarnos, tú serás lo más importante para mí, y yo, yo seré irremplazable para ti. —Murmuro Jasón antes de con cuidado unir sus labios a los de Bruce.

El caballero de la noche apretó los parpados y dejo salir un gemido estrangulado, con premura llevo las manos a su pecho y parte de su abdomen, las entrañas le quemaban.

&&&(...)&&&

Terry cerró la comunicación con el Hombre de Acero, las manos le temblaban debido a la incertidumbre de su proceder y eso que aún faltaban algunos sucesos que estaban comenzando a amontonarse y que parecía terminaría por arrastrarlos raudamente a…

—La muerte de Superman —susurro Terry con voz estrangulada.

Los hechos, las acciones, se adelantaban al tiempo, era como si de repente el mismo Cronos quisiera ponerlos a prueba en una carrera contra reloj, que según lo vislumbraba, perderían.

—¿Qué ocultas? —siseo la pregunta Green Latern entrando a la sala de los ordenadores.

Terry se recompuso su postura y semblante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Eres bueno mintiendo niño, pero aún no le llegas ni a los talones al verdadero. Este no es tu tiempo, no tienes porque…

—Precisamente a eso se debe, no puedo dejar que Lucifer muera aquí. No sabemos cómo volver a nuestro tiempo y … y Batman está desaparecido; si mis suposiciones son correctas, el futro al que pertenecemos ya no existe, lo que significa que ella.

—Ella puede desaparecer.

Terry asintió percibiendo el verdadero peso de la afirmación que Stuart acaba de hacer.

—Lo he visto. —Afirmo Green Lantern antes de continuar hablando. —Es doloroso ver como las cosas pasan sin que puedas detenerlas y en cierta manera también comprendo tu férrea determinación a no darnos información, sin embargo, velo de esta forma, si no llegaron aquí por cuenta propia, tal vez y solo tal vez, haya fuera existe alguien o algo que no desea que ese futuro exista y les está dando la oportunidad de mejorarlo.

Terry retiro la capucha de su uniforme de un tirón que hizo saltar los negro cabellos en varias direcciones, su rostro de piel blanca acentuaba su incertidumbre solo para la final dejar a sus ojos azules de un tono más claros a los de Bruce clavarse en los verdes de Stuart como si en ellos fuera a encontrar algún consuelo.

—No tengo hijos, así que no sabría cómo aconsejarte así que lo único que puedo decir es, como superhéroes todo el tiempo tomamos decisiones que afectan al mundo. Todos, incluyéndome, creemos que para mejor. El riesgo siempre está presente, pero las oportunidades son tan etéreas como la vida.

Los segundos siguientes a esas palabras permanecieron ambos en silencio. El Linterna en espera, al final dejo salir un suspiro, dio media vuelta había probado y fracaso en sonsacar información que les diera una mayor oportunidad. Dio dos pasos y…

—Señor Stuart — en su interior el Guardián Espacial dio las gracias de que Terry aun fuera joven, lleno de esperanzas y más fácil de convencer que el Batman original.

Continuara…

N.A.

 _película Batman under the red Hood._

 _A_ _ **Hateke-Seikatsu:**_

 _Lo del chip rastreador no es mala idea. Jajajaja se lo sugeriré a Sup… digo no es como si el contara con vista de rayos "X" visión calorífica e infrarroja, además de un super oído que puede escuchar hasta a una hormiga, no que va, tampoco cuenta con un super olfato… ah! Sin mencionar a Kripto. Ese sabueso debe estar vetado o enfermo. Jajajaja_

 _Mil gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones. A su salud un café exprés para despertar._

 _Atte: Su amigo incondicional Ciel Phantomhive._


	8. Contrarios

A: Hatake-Seikastsu: My lady un capítulo más, a estas alturas creo que es la única que lee esta historia. Que dolor y que pena.

Un saludo enorme y mi más sincera gratitud por su tiempo y preferencia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9 Contrarios.**

—Señor Stuart. ¿Sabe lo que es un Ecogravinisador? —cuestiono Terry con la boca ladeada.

El Lantern negó con la cabeza furiosamente, ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a pronunciar tal nombre.

—Es un instrumento diseñado para alterar la rotación del núcleo terrestre dando como resultado el control de la gravedad. En principio además de la NASA, cualquier otro departamento de inteligencia gubernamental tenía solo conocimiento empírico de él, sin embargo a dos años a partir de hoy este aparato terminara en manos de Lex Luthor, quien como sabemos, tiene un único propósito.

—Destruir a Superman.

—Exacto. —afirmo Terry contento de evitarse ciertas explicaciones. —Una vez hechos algunos cambios, esta arma sirvió para cambiar la atmosfera de la tierra, la sacaría de su órbita lo suficiente para acercarla lo más posible al sol.

—Pero, Superman obtiene sus poderes del sol amarillo, el estar más cerca no afectaría… —agrego Stuart intentando atar cabos.

—¡Error! —exclamo Terry que de alguna forma se divertía al saberlo todo. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Bruce cuando daba alguna explicación. —Si bien el sol amarillo de nuestro sistema solar le proporciona sus habilidades a Superman, un acercamiento conllevaría a un exceso de poder. El hombre de acero a duras penas mantienen bajo control los que ya tiene, un aumento solo minaría su estabilidad emocional y más que ser beneficioso se convertiría en un peligro para él y para el mundo. Por otro lado su amor por este planeta le impidió marcharse, su última acción fue regresar la tierra a su lugar.

Terry apretó las manos en puño y chasqueo los labios guardando un prudencial silencio antes de decir lo siguiente.

—Batman, logro construir una máquina que contrarrestaría el efecto de la de Luthor. Sin embargo el cuerpo y la mente del Súper hombre no soportaron, colapsaría, y siendo sinceros no existía, ni existiría nadie con el poder suficiente para frenarle. Solo le quedaba una opción.

—¡¿Clark se suicidó?! —Stuart cayó al suelo de la impresión, el Green Lantern no lograba procesar esa información, su amigo y compañero había elegido su propia muerte antes de hacerle daño a alguien más. Tenía sentido. Eso era muy del boy scout.

—Ahora entiende por qué no podía hablar, no sería para nada beneficioso si todos se enteraran que la verdadera amenaza a final de cuentas había llegado a ser Superman. Cuanto menos que la máquina que reprodujo el sol rojo en que su cuerpo fue incinerado la construyo, Wayne Tech.

Stuart asintió, su cabeza comenzaba ver que los huecos en la historia de Terry eran por demás relevantes y oscuros. Las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando por su cuenta no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

—Bruce, perdió la cordura poco después, pues comenzó a pensar que indirectamente había matado a Superman al no haber logrado frenar el plan de Luthor a tiempo y luego... la guinda del pastel, se negó a dejar que el gobierno se hiciera del cuerpo del Kriptoniano y termino por incinerarlo. Batman siempre mantuvo un límite, jamás propaso esa tenue línea que era el arrancarle la vida a su oponente, pero el que se tratara de la persona que amaba fue aún más devastador.

El patrullero intergaláctico observo con asombro a Terry recapitulando cada palabra y todo cuanto conlleva. Y tuvo que admitir que esa última afirmación, ese _amaba_ , le hizo temblar el corazón.

—Porque aunque lo niegue, Bruce Wayne ama a Clark Ken, eso lo supimos siempre —acoto Terry terminando con su explicación.

—Supongo que cualquiera enloquecería si se ve obligado a cremar a un ser querido. —Susurro para sí Lantern. —Después de todo Bruce es humano y debajo de esa mascara tiene un gran corazón. —Stuart dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

—Encontraremos a Bruce —dijo Terry mirándolo directo a los ojos, decidido, orgulloso. Y Stuar solo pudo pensar que ese joven tenía más cordura y conciencia de su entorno que muchos de sus actuales colegas. —Regresaremos a un futuro mejor.

—Eso puedes darlo por hecho. Te lo prometo.

Terry se sorprendió gratamente del comentario que lo dejo sin palabras, pero tampoco hacía falta.

&&&(...)&&&

La cabeza le punzaba como si la tuviera en una prensa. ¡Dios! Se prometía no volver a beber, o por lo menos controlarse un poco más. Intento llevarse la mano a la sien pues algo de presión en su frente posiblemente menguara la molestia, sin embargo esta nunca llego, se forzó a despertar del todo, sintiendo sus extremidades atadas a lo que según sus conocimientos debía ser una mesa de disección.

—¡Oh!¡No! —grito ahogadamente. — Me han secuestrado. —Se escandalizo Bruce.

Seguramente Alfred, debía estar intentando pagar el rescate y aun así ellos… horror, estaba claro que de esa situación saldría en una camilla y con una etiqueta forense en el dedo gordo del pie.

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, no podía verla, pero si escuchaba el ruido de las bisagras al moverse, los pasos lentos y casi apáticos resonaron con fuerza, se trataba de un solo individuo. La máscara roja que apareció frente a él le hizo dar un pequeño brinco que provoco la risa suave y cristalina del sujeto, un suceso en si un tanto extraño.

—Hay una gran diferencia —dijo feliz su captor mientras retiraba botaba los seguros del casco para luego sacarla de su cabeza. —Sin duda entre el tú de… —y guardo silencio de golpe. No le convenía tentar a la suerte dando datos extras.

La máscara se estrelló contra la mesa de instrumental con un ruido sordo a pesar de haber intentado dejarla en ese lugar con suavidad. El joven y agraciado rostro de Jasón se dejó ver ante los asombrados ojos de Bruce que lo observaba con detenimiento.

—Bruce —nombro Jasón con tiento, su mirada se ablando al contemplarlo de frente sin el casco.

El Wayne en la plancha tembló, la sola mención de su nombre en los labios de ese hombre joven le erizo la piel. Bruce cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una de las manos de Todd acaricio su mejilla con tanta dulzura que incluso le hizo temblar.

—Bruce. Estas a salvo. —Afirmo Red Hood y en su voz solo había sinceridad.

Wayne lo miro con desconcierto, ¿Cómo podía estar a salvo, atado y todo? Por respuesta el otro oprimió un botón a su costado y las amarras se abrieron.

—Lamento las sujeciones. Pero no sabía cómo sería tu despertar, no podía permitir que te hicieras daño. —Explico al tiempo en que se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a la mirada muy al estilo Batman que le regalaba el joven Wayne. —Ahora dime. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—¿Yo? —murmuro Bruce tratando de hacer memoria.

—¿Sabes quién soy? O ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto de tiro un tanto molesto consigo mismo por no haber logrado mantenerse callado unos minutos más.

—Soy Bruce Wayne, y no, no sé quién eres tú. —Respondió al final de un largo silencio. —Y recordar, recuerdo perfectamente todo, hasta ayer. —Red Hood levanto una ceja, esa afirmación despertó su interés.

—¿Y qué paso ayer, según tú?

—Pues… fue mi cumple años, cumplí quince para ser exacto. —Bruce, nunca se abría a los extraños tan fácilmente como para responder preguntas personales, pero de alguna forma sentía algo cuando miraba a ese sujeto, algo entre tristeza y cariño, y eso era mucho decir de quien el corazón se detuvo hacia tanto en un punto inexacto del tiempo, impidiéndole sentir. Su acompañante suspiro.

—Error. —Afirmo con la mirada divertida y condescendiente. Luego sonrió al ver el rostro contrariado de Bruce que con inocencia hacia pucheritos. —Mi nombre es Jason Todd. —El millonario asintió sin tomarle mucho sentido a la presentación. Aunque si correspondió cuando este le tendió la mano. —Muchos me conocen como Red Hood. —Bruce asintió nuevamente. —Fui tiempo atrás tu compañero.

—¿Compañero? —reptio en forma de pregunta la palabra que más llamo su atención pues la entonación que Todd le dio sugería otras cosas, y siendo sinceros, si en ese momento el tal Jasón le decía que son novios no le sorprendería.

Un momento. "¡NOVIOS! " Pero que estaba pensando. Vale, que no era mojigato, o al menos no con todas las letras de la palabra, pero de ahí a estar liado con un tío. Vamos, él no podía ser gay. ¿Ó sí? A su parecer Jasón debía tener no más de veinte años, cuerpo atlético y músculos torneados, un excelente partido.

—Bruce, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debo inyectarte un antídoto —anuncio de pronto Jasón sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Como marca el protocolo del entrenamiento recibido de Batman, había pensado en lo impensable, que Bruce no recordara nada a su despertar. Mr. Freeze le conto casi todo referente al pequeño experimento de Luthor, y su deseo de engendrar un ser con habilidades sobre humanas para traspasarse a él, desechando ese cuerpo enfermo que se moría a cada segundo.

Al parecer de Jasón, el calvo ese estaba loco. Nadie en su sano juicio… y ahí estaba la clave de todo, SANO JUICIO. Nadie en la liga de la injusticia poseía tal cosa, era tan idiota como para atentar contra natura. Bueno… había sus excepciones como Ra's al Ghul.

Sin embargo Victor Freeze estaba de acuerdo, e incluso le gustaba la idea de un reto a nivel genético como el que proponía Luthor, pues podría utilizarlo en el futuro, y todo estaría bien de no ser por un pequeño detalle, Batman.

Cierto eran enemigos: Empero el guardián de Gotham fue el único en ayudarlo y apoyarlo en su investigación, y gracias a él ya podía curar los niveles más simples del síndrome de McGregor, y aumento su esperanza de algún día recuperar a su amada esposa. Él fue el único que comprendió meta, que empáticamente entendía la desesperación de querer salvar a un ser querido. Así que por ese lado le debía una al murciélago.

Pero a pesar de ese pensamiento no pudo evitar desear retenerlo un poco más al notar como las células del Caballero Oscuro reaccionaron de forma tan favorable al experimento, valía la pena verificar si su sangre no era ahora un poderoso antígeno que curaría cualquier mal.

Una vez comprobada su teoría era demasiado tarde para pensar en sacar de tal embrollo al justiciero porque la JLA hizo acto de presencia arrancándolo de su alcance.

Mr. Freeze era el único que sabía la verdad tras el estado vulnerable del Murciélago, ni siquiera Luthor llego a vislumbrar el verdadero alcance de su experimento, pero de entre toda la liga de la injusticia no encontró nadie con quien pudiera contar para llegar al Guardián de Gotham para hacer de su conocimiento sus conclusiones. Entonces recordó a Jason, Red Hood. Si bien el muchacho no deseaba nada con ellos podía apelar a su obsesión por el Caballero de la Noche. Además de no ser nada despreciable el hecho de ser el único con la habilidad para atrapar al murciélago sin armar un escándalo.

Al final solo sería un intercambio, la información de cómo salvar la vida de Batman, además de datos extra extraídos de los archivos de Poison Ivi, el espantapájaros y el Joker; aunque este ultimo de poca fidelidad, porque nunca se sabía con ese descerebrado; y Jasón solo tendría que dejarle tomar dos muestras de sangre del héroe.

Volviendo al presente.

Jasón sentía una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios. Hasta donde el sabia, Bruce Wayne se convirtió en Batman o la idea nació cuando cumplió diecinueve, el jovencito delante de él tenía unos años menos que Tim.

Por esa parte llevaba las de ganar, su sentido de justicia aun no despertaba, cuanto menos conocía a Superman.

—Jasón, Jasón, JASON. —Grito Bruce, Todd parpadeo varias veces, estaba embobado mirando a Bruce. Quería patearse, no era el momento para caer presa de los encanto del pequeño multimillonario.

—¿Me envenenaron?

—¡Eh! —jadeo Jasón, el joven Wayne era tan lindo, adorable, tierno.

—¿Quién me enveneno? ¿Tendrían que ir a un hospital? ¿Estaré bien con el antídoto? —Los ojitos azules marinos brillaban como si dentro de ellos tuvieran ocurriendo una lluvia de estrellas. Hermoso, pensó Jasón sin poder reprimirse.

Meneo la cabeza alejando por un instante la imagen de Bruce completamente indefenso y trémulo en su cama. Con agilidad cogió la jeringa, y sin pensarlo la acomodo y clavo en la vena del pequeño Wayne, este gimió de dolor y sorpresa, luego solo observo como el líquido se introducía en su cuerpo, posterior a eso, solo obscuridad.

Continuara…


	9. Bruce y Jasón

Un capítulo más… yo espero que ahora que vienen las vacaciones de invierno poder dedicarme más a terminar las historias que tengo pendientes, aunque… esta tengo planeado termine antes de que eso suceda. Una cosa es segura, Batman vs Superman vera su término este año.

Feliz fin de semana my ladys… my lords…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

 **Capítulo 10 Bruce y Jasón**

Nauseas, eso fue lo primero que su cabeza arrojo cuando sus manos por instinto cubrieron su boca en busca de evitar que aquello que bajo por su esófago saliera de nuevo por el mismo lugar.

—Bruce. —Jasón lo miraba preocupado, estaba asustado, y ¿si Mr. Freeze le mintió? Es decir él no se creyó del todo esa historia disparatada del embarazo. Aunque haber estado presente mientras su cuerpo rejuvenecía casi por arte magia fue un buen incentivo para al menos sembrar la duda.

—Jasón, me duele. —Gimió Bruce sujetándose el estómago, un líquido viscoso de color rosa y naranja fue regurgitado entre horcadas dolorosas que llegaron a arrancarle una fría lagrima de sus hermosos ojos azul marino.

—Bruce. —Repitió Jasón, no sabía ni tenía más que decir, estaba entrando en pánico.

Tomo al chico, pasando su brazo derecho por detrás la espalda y el otro por debajo de las piernas para en pose recién casados sacarlo de ahí. Pesaba tan poco, lo de una pluma, entre sus brazos. Necesitaba un hospital, un médico.

—Leslie. —Grito su mente, ella era la única en la que Batman confiaba plenamente.

Sin mucho de donde escoger y con el cuerpo Bruce estremeciéndose cada dos por tres, salió de su escondite, ahora estaban completamente expuestos y seguramente Superman no tardaría en oír o incluso oler al Guardián de Gotham. Aunque le quedaba cierta esperanza. El cuerpo de Bruce había tenido una trasformación extrema y aun él, estando presente, no terminaba de asimilar todo lo acontecido, conclusión, el hombre de acero buscaba a alguien que ya no existía, o al menos eso esperaba.

Ya en las calles de Gotham, el peor error que podía cometer Jasón era llamar la atención, por tanto y muy a pesar de estar casi en crisis debido al tormento que suponía los sollozos y quejidos de Bruce, condujo relativamente despacio.

En cuanto vio el estacionamiento entro sin consideración alguna, dejando el vehículo ocupando dos cajones. Con cuidado cargo de nuevo al chico para entrar por la puerta haciendo gran alharaca, gritando a cuanto uniformado se encontró al paso el nombre de la persona que buscaba.

—Leslie Thompkins —dijo atropelladamente, Bruce sudaba a mares, producto de la fiebre que le asaltara de camino ahí.

—¡Por dios, este chico va a tener una convulsión! —Exclamo la mujer de blanco, mientras llamaba con la mano a uno de tantos camilleros.

—¡No! —Por instinto Jasón apretó el fino cuerpo que cargaba contra su pecho. —Tiene que atenderlo la doctora Thompkins. —Insistió, de ser preciso secaría la escuadra calibre 62 que lleva al cinto.

—Jasón. Jasón. —Los ojitos azules marinos brillaban producto de la fiebre. Bruce, había escuchado toda la conversación anterior. —No me dejes solo. —Suplico, sus manitas se aferraron con fuerza a la chaqueta de cuero negro.

—No te preocupes Bruce, nunca lo haría, eres lo más… — y detuvo su discurso, no era el momento para ponerse románticos.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —Exigió una mujer mayor, su bata blanca la identificaba como médico. Sus ojos furiosos por el escándalo recorrieron a los presentes para inmediatamente cambiar a temor. —Jasón. —Exhalo; Leslie mejor que nadie sabía el horroroso final del joven adulto delante de ella, y sinceramente jamás pensó en volver a verlo. Durante el tiempo que compartieron Jasón y Bruces, ella también convivió con el chico, sintiéndose en parte preocupada en parte aliviada ante el gran amor que se dibujaba en sus ojos del jovencito para quien le abrió las puertas de su casa.

—Leslie. —jadeo Jasón corriendo a su encuentro. —Bruce… —y con el cuidado que pondría al mostrar una antigüedad que se desquebrajaría con la menor briza dejo que la mujer viera su preciada carga.

—¡Bruce! —Leslie contuvo el grito que pugnaba por salir. Sin duda era Bruce, aunque jamás pensó ni remotamente volver a ver aquella fas tan dulce, infantil y desdeñosa que solo el pequeño Wayne podía poseer. —¡Por Dios! ¿Qué?

—En tu despacho. —Exigió Jasón, molesto ante las miradas indiscretas de todos. —Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre. —Ella asintió.

.…****….

Terry se trono los dedos mientras su boca dibujaba una mueca amarga.

Superman tenía escasos diez minutos de haber entrado por el hangar del Atalaya y ciertamente su expresión derrotada no le agrado en lo absoluto. Dick le entrego una lista de lugares en donde podría encontrar a Jasón, pero no hubo suerte, por ello Nightwing parecía sentirse inútil o sobrepasado por la situación.

—Debe haber algo, alguien que…

El botón rojo de comunicación de emergencia en el tablero principal sonó atrayendo la atención de todos. Jhon Jhons miro el intercomunicador cual si este fuera el detonador de una bomba atómica.

—¿Por qué no contesta? —McGinnis lo miraba desde atrás con desconcierto.

—Esa línea es exclusiva de Batman, y yo no sé…—intento excusarse el marciano.

—En este momento no estamos para estar pensando si se molestara por entrometernos en algo privado. —Terry abrió la comunicación sin titubeos.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? —La voz era de una mujer lleno la sala, ¿quién era?

—Liga de la Justicia. —Contesto Terry queriendo sonar lo más natural del mundo.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Dios! —un suspiro profundo se escuchó del otro lado de la linea. —Jasón Todd, Red Hood, está en mi despacho con Bruce Wayne y…

—¡Doctora Tompkins! —exclamo Terry sin poder esconder la felicidad en su voz. Nunca conoció a la mujer, sin embargo sabia de ella por las miles fotografías ocultas, que llego a ver en algún momento.

—Sí, por favor necesito ayuda.

—Vamos para ya. —afirmo Superman cuando prácticamente ya volaba con destino a Gotham, más específicamente al hospital de Wayne Tech

Continuara…


	10. Con durazno o con sandia

**Capítulo 11 Con Durazno o con Sandia**

Leslie volvió a la oficina después de aquella llamada algo desesperada a la JLA. Esperaba que no tardaran en llegar porque sinceramente no sabía a ciencia cierta lo acontecido a Bruce para que terminar en ese estado. Siendo lógicos no había forma posible de devolver a un adulto su niñez, el tiempo no perdona y…

La escena frente a ella la conmovió, Bruce se retorcía de dolor de vez en vez y Jasón le sostenía la mano, el joven Wayne reconocía esa muestra de cariño apretándola y gimiendo su nombre, al menos la fiebre había bajado y respiraba con más normalidad.

Jasón sonrío complacido cuando los ojos azul eléctrico de Bruce se abrieron y le dirigieron una miraba de confianza. Luego murmuro su nombre saboreando cada letra como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo.

Un remolino estrepitoso de colores azul y rojo entro a la estancia por la ventana, lanzando más de una cosa por los aires. Superman parado casi en medio de la estancia miraba en todas direcciones, la doctora Tomkins parecía seriamente molesta con la violenta intromisión y Jasón apenas si tuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar a Bruce entre sus brazos sosteniéndolo fuertemente temiendo le fuere arrebatado.

—Bruce. —Gimió Kal-El dando un paso al frente, tenía que ser el Caballero Oscuro ese que Jasón Todd sostenía con tanta devoción, pero la duda se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre de acero al ver el tamaño de la persona. El adolecente en los brazos de Red Hood no podía ser Batman.

Jasón aprovecho la incertidumbre de Superman para sacar una capsula de polvo de Kriptonita, sentirlo demasiado cerca y lo ponía de los nervios. Con una sonrisa socarrona lanzo el gas directo a donde se encontraba el hombre de acero, cantando victoria y dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Superman contuvo la respiración, no era tan idiota como para caer en el mismo truco dos veces, suplo con relativa suavidad, solo deseando limpiar el aire. Sus ojos azules brillaron en rojo devolviendo a Jasón la mirada de odio y contemplando como apretaba contra su pecho al jovencito, ya no cabía duda, ese era Bruce, su Bruce.

—Suéltalo —ordeno Clark.

Jasón apretó los labios.

&&&(...)&&&

Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Diana y Kara entraron al consultorio en el segundo exacto en que Red Hood salía volando por los aires estrellándose contra la pared y destrozándola al impacto.

Superman tenía los ojos rojos de la ira, mientras sujetaba de la ropa a un jovencito de unos quince o catorce años que gritaba histérico mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas, que era nada en contra del súper hombre de llegar a Jasón.

Superman resoplo molesto, tomo al chico por la muñeca levantándolo del suelo sin esfuerzo. Bruce se removía incomodo conteniendo lo mejor que podía el llanto ante la frustración que sentía, lo miraba con ira mal contenida, soltando improperios a más no poder y uno que otro golpe que no llegaba ni hacer cosquillas en el cuerpo del hombre de acero.

—Bruce, Bruce, calma, cálmate. —Decía Clark sin lograr que el jovencito para de llorar.

—Bájalo Superman, a este paso terminara por hacerse daño. —Exclamo asustada Diana sin disimular su preocupación por todo cuanto acaba de presenciar. Y encajando las piezas que faltaban de ese rompecabezas en que ahora se había convertido la existencia de Bruce Wayne.

—¡Déjalo ir! —Pidió también Kara con los ojos bien abiertos por el movimiento mal calculado del adolescente el cual podría haber terminado en la luxación de hombro, Bruce a esa edad solo era un poco más que un niño, asustado y sin forma de defenderse, obviamente el miedo le inundaba haciéndole reaccionar cual animalito acorralado listo para atacar e incluso morir en pro de su defensa.

Superman no creía lo que escuchaba, era él quien estaba salvando a Bruce, ¿entonces por qué sus amigos lo miraban como si fuera el villano de la historia?

—Suéltalo. —Escucho decir a Green Lantern antes de sentir un golpe en pleno rostro que lo derribo.

Bruce no perdió oportunidad, libre corrió hacia un Jasón inconsciente e indefenso, con la misma delicadeza que el sintió al ser cuidado por ese hombre tomo su rostro entre sus manos llamándolo con suavidad, no quería estar solo, todo le era desconocido, desde el lugar hasta las personas.

—Bruce, aléjate de él. —Exigió Clark ante la escena que enardecía sus celos.

Wayne apretó los labios y frunció de forma adorable, a la vista del Kriptoniano, las cejas para inmediatamente negarse y abrazar a Red Hood sin quitar la mirada fría y desconfiada del héroe de Metrópolis.

Green Arrow corrió a colocarse en medio de ambos, la mirada furiosa de Superman le erizaba la piel y en realidad estaba temiendo por el pequeño y lindo Bruce. Vale, que el Batman que él conocía era todo menos lindo o indefenso, pero ese chiquillo de mirada arisca y cuerpo enclenque no era ni por asomo una pisca del hombre en el que se convertiría en su madurez o ¿seria?... ¿se convirtió? ¿fue? ya ni sabia en que tiempo catalogarlo, sin embargo en este instante lo indispensable era protegerlo del toro embravecido que representaba Superman, porque casi podía ver el vapor saliendo por las fosas nasales del hombre de acero.

Tanto Stuart, como Diana, Kara y Oliver aun no lograban digerir el hecho de que Bruce había rejuvenecido, de hecho se habían enterado gracias al canal de comunicación, sin embargo en la actual situación estaba claro a quien debían proteger.

—Bruce, no lo repetiré, aléjate de él y ven aquí. —La voz de Clark dejaba muy claro que no aceptaría replicas.

—¿Y porque debería hacerlo? Yo. —Recalco muy bien el pronombre. —No te conozco, no sé quién eres o que buscas de mí.

—¡Ah! Y supongo que sabes mucho de ese. — y señalo a hombre que ahora descansaba en el regazo de Bruce.

—No, pero desde que desperté él no ha hecho otra cosa que protegerme y cuidar de mí, en cambio tu eres un mastodonte que entro haciendo alboroto, golpeando sin razón aparente y buscando llevarme a la fuerza a no sé dónde, ni siquiera se tu nombre, además de que luces bastante peligroso y poco confiable, por tanto señor héroe le sugiero se largué porque yo me quedo con Jasón.

—Ya escuchaste grandote, esfúmate. —Jasón acaba de reaccionar y se mofaba de la actual situación sonriendo y alegrándose por dentro, Bruce, su Bruce, Batman acaba de elegirlo a él antes que al kriptoniano.

—Jasón. —Gruño Kal-El intentando controlarse y no asesinar ahí mismo al narcotraficante.

Continuara…


	11. Chibi Batman y los 3 robins

**Capítulo 12 Chibi Batman y los tres ¿Robins?**

Superman entro hecho una furia a la Atalaya, Kara y Diana lo seguían muy de cerca intercambiando miradas significativas entre ellas sin saber si hablar o callarse sus intentos de consuelo, porque después que Bruce se negó a siquiera a mirarlo, Clark estuvo a un pelo de quemar con su vista, literalmente hablando, a Jasón.

Terry McGinnis sonrió ante el infructuoso intento del hombre de acero por controlarse y porque se notaba a todas luces que le hacía falta un poco de agua fría para bajarle los ánimos cuando este apoyo ligeramente la mano sobre la puerta de su cubico dejándola marcada. Meneo la cabeza desapareciendo la burla de su rostro, luego ya ecuánime pregunto por Bruce.

—Chibi Batman se quedó con Red Hood —escucho decir a Diana con tono decepcionado.

Una palangana de agua fría hubiera sido menos escalofriante para McGinnis, su boca se abrió a más no poder y con un temblor casi imperceptible en las manos corrió hacia la sala de comunicación.

Sin consideración alguna a Flash que en ese momento descansaba plácidamente sus pies en los controles corrió la silla a un lado haciendo casi dar en el suelo al héroe, luego abrió un canal de comunicación respirando aliviado al escuchar la voz de Tim del otro lado de la línea.

—Tim dile a Dick que Bruce esta con Jasón. —Soltó sin más, escucho la respiración del chico maravilla acelerarse y peguntar por el remitente de la información. —Te estoy marcando desde la Atalaya, soy alguien de fiar y esto es urgente —respondió Terry, tenía que ver a Bruce lo antes posible. Tim dudo un poco antes de afirmar que pasaría el recado. —Entonces los veré en la mansión Wayne en media hora. —Y la comunicación se cortó.

Flash sintió un poco de envidia del joven delante de él, Terry McGinnis tenía total autocontrol de su persona, de la situación a su alrededor y tomaba decisiones automáticamente.

—Se parece a…

Terry se volvió hacia el hombre más rápido del planeta al sentir su mirada, con una sonrisa sardónica dio una leve inclinación de cabeza como pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción y se marchó raudo y veloz.

—Demasiado, se parece demasiado. — Murmuro Flash antes de volver a acomodarse, necesitaba una siesta.

McGinnis entro sin tocar en la alcoba de Clark, Superman dio un leve sobre salto al ver a la versión futurista de Bruce, ¡Dios! Lucia tan endemoniadamente sexy con ese traje que delineaba su perfecta figura y dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, incluso si ponía atención podía notar el movimiento de cada musculo, en cuanto su Bruce volviera le obligaría a colocase un traje igual solo para ser él quien tenga el privilegio de retirarlo poco a poco.

Clark salió de su ensoñación, ¡Maldición! Estaba fantaseando, aunque no fuera del todo con quien podría ser el hijo de Bruce, y lo que era peor, teniendo un súper oído no logro escuchar nada de lo que este le estaba diciendo. Se mordió el labio, admitía que le daba vergüenza preguntar o pedir que le repitiera lo dicho.

—No tengo tiempo, extiende el brazo y no te muevas —exigió Terry desesperado al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Superman.

Algo reticente Kal-El lo hizo, dos segundos después exclamaba un; Auchcc… de dolor al sentir una jeringa.

&&&(...)&&&

Tim miro la hora el reloj, un segundo más y se cumpliría la media hora. Dick por su parte se mantenía sentado y sereno en el sillón mientras tomaba un refresco.

El segundero por fin paso por las doce y el timbre del caserón de los Wayne sonó.

Alfred con su siempre impecable elegancia abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Stuart, más conocido como Green Lantern. El hombre de color saludo cortésmente aceptando la invitación de pasar a la sala, sonrió al reconocer a los dos discípulos de su amigo, eran niños solo de cariño porque en realidad Tim se podía considerar más un adolescente y Dick, bueno Dick ya era todo un hombre, ambos agraciados e increíbles seres humanos en cuestión sentimental y ética.

Sin muchas ceremonias les entrego el estuche negro que Batman del futuro coloco en sus manos con ordenes especificas, indicaciones que trasmitió con puntos y comas a los pupilos de Batman.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos que encontrar a Jasón e inyectarle esto a Bruce en menos de cuatro horas o morirá? y para colmo ¿me dices que Bruce ya no es Bruce y que ni siquiera nos recuerda?

—Qué bueno que entendiste. —Sonrió el guardián espacial con sorna sin dignarse a dar mayores explicaciones. —Bien, nos vemos.

Más rápido de lo que apareció se esfumo.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —Pregunto Tim, las indicaciones eran claras sin embargo aún no se lo creía del todo aun cuando el recadero no fuera otro que Green Lantern, uno de los siete fundadores.

—Haremos lo que dice, pero no antes de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Jasón, vamos.

&&&(...)&&&

Terry tomo con delicadeza la mano de la niña en la cama, la piel cada vez la tenía más pálida, respiraba agitadamente y para rematar ahora tenía fiebre de cuarenta grados.

—No me dejes solo, necesito que me aconsejes y hasta te permitiré jalarme la oreja sin quejarme pero despierta, mírame, sonríeme… hermanita. —Dijo la última palabra tan tenue que incluso para alguien con los podres de Kara fue difícil captarlo.

Supergirl miro el ramo de flores que traía en el regazo, sintiéndose de verdad mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su primo y a Batman. Conocía de poco o nada al hombre gótico, pero si conocía a su primo y notaba el destellante brillo que asaltaba a sus iris azul cielo cada que miraba al murciélago, no necesito más que una vez, una sola vez para entender sin palabras ese gran sentimiento que Kal-El guardaba en su interior hacia el oscuro guardián de Gotham. Y la niña dentro de la enfermería era un signo inequívoco de que ellos podían estar juntos, juntos con todas las letras de la palabra.

—Kara. —Terry acaba de salir de la habitación y la miraba algo apenado intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y nariz que hacían juego con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—Son para ella —dijo Kara tendiéndole el ramo. —Espero que se mejore.

Terry le dedico una casi imperceptible triste sonrisa.

&&&(...)&&&

Nightwing miro detenidamente el lugar, sombrío, frio, austero y miserable se dijo antes de entrar por lo que en mejores días debió ser una puerta. Tim lo seguía muy de cerca. A pesar de su diferencia ideológica aun mantenían contacto con Jasón porque la familia es lo único que tienes en el mundo y a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre así se consideraban, una familia.

Tim toco un botón estratégicamente escondido en la pared y el camuflaje dejo a la vista la puerta corrediza que se abrió con un chirriante deslizamiento de bisagras.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de metal que sabían daban al sótano, el único escondite particular de Jasón y en donde estaban seguros se encontraba Bruce.

—Jasón. —Probo Dick a llamarlo por su nombre. Lo que menos quería era tener que sortear toda la serie de trampas que seguro coloco su hermano como protección de su madriguera.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —Jasón hablo a sus espaldas provocándoles casi un paro cardiaco a sus hermanos.

—No hagas eso. —Protesto molesto Tim.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan ruidosos, o que Bruce tenga tan buen oído. —Jasón se encogió de hombro restándole importancia y pasando en medio de ellos para terminar el tramo de escalera que lo separaba de sus aposentos. —Pero pasen no se queden ahí, quiero presentarles a alguien.

Tim gimió al suponer de quien se trataba. Estaba por empezar a despotricar, hacia casi una semana que no veía a Bruce y estaba preocupado, más bien aterrado al pensar que le hubiera pasado algo y ese infeliz de Jasón lo tenía ahí, y no se había dignado siquiera a decírselo por mera consideración. Levanto la mano, listo para dejarle ir cualquier artilugio que tuviera a la mano.

Dick lo freno y negó con la cabeza, él también estaba molesto pero las cosas no se resolverían de ese modo, tenía que analizar detenidamente la situación, los seis fundadores de la JLA sabían en donde estaba Batman y a pesar de ello se abstuvieron de intervenir, no era por falta de seriedad o de aprecio, eso lo supo cuando los ojos verdes de Stuart le dieron una última mirada y en ellos encontró suplica.

Al traspasar la entrada, esa por la que Jasón desapareció hacia solo unos segundos, Dick y Tim casi se mueren de la impresión.

Ahí delante de ellos se encontraba un jovencito escuálido que de forma tímida y asustada le pedía a Jasón que lo dejara ir, que no deseaba ver a nadie.

Tim levanto el dedo señalando la escena y tartamudeando por fin llamo al chico que reconocía como Bruce solo por las fotos que Alfred atesoraba.

De verdad rejuveneció grito Dick en su mente y deshaciendo la distancia entre él y el pequeño Wayne. Levanto la mano, tenía que tocarlo para aceptar que lo que sucedía era real y no una simple pesadilla, sin embargo, la cabecita pelinegra se negó a todo contacto escondiéndose detrás de Jasón.

—Lo siento es muy tímido. —Se disculpó Red Hood sin evitar mostrar la alegría que aquel gesto le provocaba. —Vamos, Bruce saluda, ellos han venido a verte.

Bruce negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y se apretujo más contra la espalda de Jasón.

—Ahí lo tiene, ahora largo.

—Bruce, sal de ahí, solo queremos ver que estas bien y hablar un poco contigo. —Pidió de forma tierna Tim, conteniendo al instante un mini festejo y gritillo por los ojos de cachorrito desvalido que lo miraban con curiosidad sin apartarse de Jasón, ¿de verdad Bruce había sido tan LINDO?

—Jasón. —Llamo Dick extendiéndole la caja negra en donde Red Hood miro una jeringa. —Es de Superman. Me pidieron que se la inyectara a Bruce pero dudo que me deje acercar. —El narcotraficante asintió recibiendo el paquete. —Tienes que ponérsela antes de dos horas o…

Jasón no espero a que el mayor terminara la oración, tomo a Bruce del brazo y tiro de él hacia el único sofá de la sala, lo sentó y sin más le mostro la jeringa pidiéndole descubriera su brazo.

—¿Para qué es y que tiene que ver ese mamarracho en todo esto? —Pregunto curioso al haber escuchado el nombre del mastodonte agresivo de hacia algunas horas.

—Bruce, confía en mí es por tu bien. —Comento Jasón antes de inyectarle la sangre.

Uno, dos, hasta tres segundos fueron el lapso en que el silencio reino para ser olvidado ante el grito de Bruce que se sujetaba la cabeza. Jasón desvió la mirada no sin antes bajar al chico al ras del suelo evitando que en algún mal movimiento callera del mueble.

—Ya está, largo. —Volvió a correrlos con mayor premura.

—Jasón, que está pasando, que le sucede a Bruce y porque es tan… tan joven. —Tim tomo la mano de Jasón en un impulso por arrancarle respuestas.

Red Hood apretó los puños casi dejándolos blancos de la presión, los gritos de Bruce disminuían y la calma regresaba, con cuidado cargo al chico para llevarlo a una habitación y recostarlo en la cama, lo arropo un poco y salió.

—No voy a dejar que se lo lleven. —La amenaza estaba implícita tanto en la mirada como en las palabras de Jasón. —No importa el precio esta vez él se queda conmigo.

Tim y Dick asintieron no muy seguros, Jasón tomo asiento y bajo la cabeza.

—Mr. Freeze fue quien me dijo todo acerca del experimento de Luthor y sus posibles secuelas.

—Espera, espera, están experimentando con Bruce. —Grito indignado Dick

—¿No lo sabían? —Ambos negaron. —Bien, entonces siéntense, esta va a ser una plática muy larga.

Continuara…


	12. Conociendonos de nuevo

**Capítulo 13 Conociéndonos de nuevo.**

Bruce abrió los ojos con cuidado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía el sudor perlarle toda la piel además de un tremendo malestar en la parte baja del vientre. ¡Dios! Que le dieran un tiro y le hicieron un favor.

—Jasón dijo que tejara esto aquí, pero si prefieres puedo acercártelo a la cama —hablaron desde la puerta.

Bruce volvió tan rápidamente la cabeza que a pesar de estar acostado sintió nauseas, cerró los ojos y espero a recomponerse, ya con cuidado volvió a abrirlos reconociendo de inmediato al más joven de sus invitados, lo observo dos segundos antes de levantar desdeñosamente el mentón e ignorarlo.

—Bruce, tienes que comer. —Tim deshizo la distancia entre él y la cama tratando de imitar aquel tono paternal que en contadas ocasiones Batman utilizaba para hacerlo ingerir los medicamentos cuando enfermaba o terminaba herido en alguna pelea.

Y no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante la mirada desconfiada que Bruce le dirigía. El chico era como una pequeña ardilla con sus grandes ojos azul eléctrico aterrados de su tacto e intentando parecer fiero para alejarle.

Tim sonrió ante la estampa, seria digno presumir que por una sola vez en la vida él sometió a Batman; toco delicadamente el hombro de Bruce y el mundo quedo de cabeza.

—¡Bruce, suéltalo! —grito asustado Dick al ver a Tim de cara contra el colchón y con el brazo derecho vuelto hacía atrás bien sujeto por Bruce quien a horcadas lo sometía con todo su peso.

Jasón se carcajeo hasta que le dolió el estómago, la mirada furiosa de Tim hablaba de la humillación que sentía por ser él, ROBIN, quien fue puesto fuera de combate por el chibi murciélago.

Un rato después en la sala después de haber logrado que Bruce dejara a Tim los tres conversaban.

—No fue para tanto —dijo Tim molesto y fulminado con la mirada sin que eso impidiera a Jasón seguir partiéndose de la risa.

—Deberíamos hacer algunas pruebas para ver hasta donde su cuerpo aún mantiene los recuerdos de su entrenamiento, o si ha comenzado a recuperar la memoria, incluso medirlo para saber si volverá a su forma normal o se quedara así. —Meditaba Dick completamente al margen de aquella disputa entre sus hermanos.

Tim miro el techo notando el humo antes de comenzar a toser, Dick y Jasón se colocaron en pie, al notar que salía de lo que el dueño recordaba como la concina, las fumarolas pronto los ahogaron haciéndolos correr en dirección al foco del incidente.

—Bruce. —Grito asustado Jasón intentando escuchar la petición de ayuda.

Tim fue el primero en reaccionar tomando el extintor y corriendo en dirección a la procedencia del humo para extinguir las posibles flamas.

El hollín poco a poco desapareció dejando en la escena a un Tim que apuntaba nervioso al horno y un Bruce que con charola en mano miraba el carbón que se suponía era la comida.

—Lo siento Jasón —murmuro bajito y a punto de llorar Bruce.

"Lindo" fue la palabra que brillo en los tres pares de ojos de sus pupilos.

—Jasón, Bruce debe salir no puedes tenerlo aquí todo el día, deja que lo llevemos a pasear y a comer. Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que…

—No hay nada más importante para mí que Bruce.

—Ya… —gruño Tim evitando que discutieran. —Dick solo quería.

—Sé lo que Nightwing quiere, y… —antes de terminar de hablar Jasón miro a Bruce, seguía recto como estatua y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. —Tim puedes llevar a Bruce a comprar comida. —El mencionado se estremeció y bajo aún más la cabeza. Dick golpeo la espalda de Jasón, estaba bien que fuera estúpido y bruto para decir las cosas pero eso no quería decir que permitiría moliera los sentimientos de su tutor.

Red Hood lo fulmino con la mirada por la reprimenda de su hermano mayor antes de acercase a quitarle la comida carbonizada de las manos a Bruce que la apretaba con fuerza.

—Ya luego me encargare de enseñarte a cocinar —ofreció Jasón sin mirarlo y con la voz seca y sin sentimientos.

Bruce levanto el rostro, sus ojitos brillaron y sus mejillas se colorearon de emoción.

Tim y Dick abrieron la mandíbula a todo lo que daba, ¿estarían en la dimensión desconocida? Porque solo de esa forma Jasón sería tan amable con alguien, claro que eso no cambiaba que fuera una amabilidad extraña, pero amabilidad a final de cuentas.

—Que tanto me ven. —Gruño cual fiera Red Hood.

Tim negó tomando de la mano a Bruce y sacándolo de ahí, Dick sonrió al darse cuenta que muy a su manera Jasón había consentido dejar un rato al pequeño Wayne a su cuidado.

&&&(...)&&&

El zoológico de Gotham era sin duda un barullo de risas en un día soleado como aquel y aunque al principio Bruce se negó a entrar, apenas escuchar el rugido de un león corrió a mirar.

Tim jalaba de aquí para allá a Bruce mostrándole cosas o invitándolo a que probara tal o cual golosina.

A Dick le enternecía la imagen, ciertamente a Tim le hacía falta llevar una vida normal y tener un hermanito menor que no quisiera matarlo cada dos por tres. Ahora que lo observaba, así era como se comportaría si Damián no fuera un huraño, ególatra con tendencia sociópata.

Apenas habían andado unos cuantos metros y por un segundo, solo un segundo se dieron la vuelta, Tim comprando una gorra para evitar que Bruce se quemara mucho con el sol y Dick hablando por teléfono con Alfred calmando al anciano que debido a la ausencia de su señor anda muy estresado. Cuando ambos voltearon Bruce ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Si Jasón se entera que lo perdimos estamos muertos, pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Bruce caminaba despreocupadamente con una paleta de hielo en la boca y mirando la jaula de las aves, cuando choco con otra persona manchándola de la golosina sin poder evitarlo. Dos jóvenes más grandes que él lo miraban con molestia. Se había metido en un buen lio.

El más afectado comenzó a reclamar, Bruce dio un paso atrás disculpándose, sin lograr que el odio en la mirada del otro disminuyera, cuando el puño del más grande se levantó Wayne cerró los ojos listo para aguantar los golpes.

Un quejido y el ruido de alguien azotando contra el suelo lo hicieron abrirlos de nuevo.

Un hombre grande con lentes y estilo setentero se encontraba parado frente a él, protegiéndolo.

—¿Te hicieron daños Bruce? —Pregunto con apremio el sujeto tocando con excesiva delicadeza sus hombros y brazos, recorriéndolo con la mira como si pudiera comprobar por medio de rayos X si tenía alguna lesión interna.

—Estoy bien. —Contesto con las mejillas rojas y sin saber que más decir. El hombre frente a él le causaba paz y confianza.

—Me da gusto. —Suspiro aliviado mirando en todas direcciones. —En donde esta Dick y…

—Mira ya va a empezar el espectáculo de monos, ¿me llevas? —Más que pedir lo estaba ordenando. Tomo la mano del hombre arrastrándolo hacia donde señalaba.

Sin muchas opciones Clark asintió no muy convencido de que fuera buena idea, pero el deseo egoísta de tener a Bruce aunque solo fuera por unos minutos le gano la voluntad.

Bruce pensaba que era un poco tonto, sin embargo, no había dejado al hombre terminar la oración porque eso conllevaría a lo que lo devolviera con Dick y Tim y algo dentro de él le decía que debía pasar más tiempo con ese hombre de mirada cariñosa y amable.

Algo dentro de él festejaba enloquecido por tener a ese sujeto de estilo pasado de moda a su total disposición.

Un helado, una bolsa de palomitas fue la comida del chico, además del globo que Bruce pidió con cara de cachorro abandonado y que Clark no fue capaz de negarle porque esa mirada era más poderosa que él mismo.

—Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? —Bruce le dedico una mirada brillante. —Llevamos un buen rato juntos y no lo has mencionado.

—Clark. Clark Kent.

—Clark, estoy cansado. Quiero ir me ya.

Kent dibujo una sonrisa tierna, estaba teniendo una cita con Bruce, su Bruce, y era maravilloso, como deseaba que de hombre fuera la mitad de desinhibido que de niño, el jovencito delante de él decía lo que quería y por ello era fácil complacerlo, mimarlo y amarlo.

—Aún nos falta la atracción principal, después te llevare a casa. —Dijo Kal-El sonriendo dulcemente.

Wayne levanto una ceja ¿había escuchado bien? Quedaba un espectáculo por ver y… ¿Sabía en donde vivía?

Bruce entro temeroso en la oscuridad sujetándose fuertemente del brazo de Clark, quien dio un pequeño respingo al sentirlo. Bruce Wayne, Batman estaba buscando refugio en él, sonrió de la forma tonta y dulce, acariciando una de sus fantasías más anhelada, una que ahora estaba a su alcance y que saborearía con hambrienta devoción.

Con alevosía había dejado la jaula de los murciélagos para el final, en parte para ver si lograba que recordara algo y la otra por ser él quien formara parte de su renacimiento en caso de que funcionara.

—Vámonos, no me gustan esos animales. —Pidió quejumbroso Bruce abrazándose más a reportero.

—Pero Bruce…

—Clark, sácame de aquí. Sácame de aquí por favor. —Suplico temblando.

Bruce cerró los ojos intentando no mirar directamente a los animales que volaban de un lado a otro de la caverna artificial. Luego ahogo un gemido al no creer lo que veía, imágenes completamente desconocidas para él pasaban frente a sus ojos. Rostros extraños y aterradores que le erizaban la piel se cernían sobre él gritando amenazas, escucho un disparo, sintió el frio de la soledad y su propio llanto mojando sus mejillas, al final en medio de una negrura profunda y sin fin una sombra se extendió abrazándolo, envolviéndolo, devorándolo feroz e implacablemente.

— _Recuerda quien eres_ —decía la voz ronca y resonante, las alas de algo espeluznante lo engullían.

—Sé quién soy, soy Bruce Wayne, hijo de… — respondió intentando sonar lo más seguro posible.

— _Eres más que eso. Somos la noche_ —continuo el ente oscuro sin importarle escuchar, solo hablaba.

—No, a mí no me gusta la oscuridad, odio la oscuridad y la soledad —exclamo Bruce tiritando del miedo, ¿quién era el que le hablaba? ¿Por qué le estremecía el alma?

— _Somos la venganza_.

—No quiero vengarme, quiero vivir, quiero ser feliz —afirmo llorando en medio de la noche perpetua que parecía engullirlo.

— _Eres mío Bruce, no puedes huir de lo que eres, de quienes somos_.

—Pero yo no quiero ser tú, no quiero estar solo, no quiero vivir en esta perpetua oscuridad.

— _No lo entiendes, no vives en ella, eres ella, esto que te rodea no es más que tu propia esencia, es la naturaleza misma de tu alma… porque somos Bat…_

—¡No! ¡no, no! —Grito Bruce cogiendo con fuerza su cabeza con las manos y retorciéndose desesperado.

Clark llamo asustado a Bruce sujetando lo más suavemente que podía el menudo cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado porque él siendo Superman no podía mitigar el dolor de ese chiquillo que era la persona más importante del mundo, era su mundo. ¿Para qué sirven los poderes si no puedes salvar a una sola persona?

Para su consuelo y sosiego al sacarlo de aquel lugar Bruce pareció serenarse lo suficiente para respirar más tranquilo.

—Clark —dijo apenas abrir los ojos en un hilo de voz. — Kal-El —susurro antes de tocar la mejilla del hombre de acero y caer inconsciente.

Continuara…


	13. Decisiones

**Capítulo 14 Decisiones**

Clark miro a Bruce dormido entre sus brazos, con su vista de rayos X había hecho una inspección total para asegurase de que todo estaba bien, observándolo así le conmovía el corazón. Amaba a Batman, ese hombre hermético que en contadas ocasiones dejaba ver sin mascaras la increíble bondad que se escondía en su corazón. Idolatraba al héroe que sin poderes resaltaba entre los siete fundadores y a quien los demás ensalzaban por su valor arrojo y temeridad. Suspiraba por el millonario que con una sonrisa de portada se mostraba como un ser inalcanzable, e incluso al testarudo y algo sádico detective que siempre encontraba respuesta a los acertijos más intrínsecos.

Bruce Wayne era para él todo lo que en la vida siempre anhelo, era inteligente, gallardo, dadivoso y cariñoso aunque muchos lo dudaran.

Las contadas veces en que tuvo el privilegio de dormir a su lado sintió algo que jamás experimento, un calorcito danzante en su pecho que lo envolvía arrullándolo hasta deliciosamente adormecerlo, en esas ocasiones con todo su auto control se esmeró en permanecer despierto para encontrarse con los ojos de Bruce quien lo observaba con ternura, sus dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos con tal delicadeza que le hizo suspirar.

En esos momentos su Bruce era libre y real, y deseaba a ese hombre a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Ahora mirando a ese niño lo único que podía hacer era suspirar añorándolo. ¿Qué pasaría si Bruce se quedaba así? Sin duda no podría forzarlo a continuar una relación que en primer lugar estaba entredicha y cuanto menos llegar a fantasear con darse una oportunidad de volver a conquistarlo, porque era un niño y él un hombre.

—Si antes estabas lejos, ahora siento que jamás te alcanzare. —Susurro Kal-El, su corazón dio un vuelco angustiado y doloroso por la dolorosa verdad que encerraban.

—¡Clark! —Grito Dick al verlo a la distancia, y sintiendo el miedo correrle por la espina dorsal al ver a Bruce desmayado entre sus brazos. —¿Que ha sucedido?

—Él me reconoció, me llamo Kal-El.

—Entonces… —Tim parecía estar dejando crecer su esperanza.

—No sé si recuerde, o cuanto recuerde pero, Batman aún sigue ahí —aseguro Clark.

&&&(...)&&&

Bruce despertó lentamente, esta vez no le dolía nada, pero tampoco recordaba que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama en donde ahora reposaba y miro detenidamente el cuarto el cual no reconocía. Ya un poco más centrado comenzó a llamar a Jasón, una y otra vez repetía el nombre de Red Hood hasta convertir su tono demandante en gritos desesperados y en una búsqueda atropellada por salir de ahí, una que no iba a ningún lado porque estaba completamente solo.

Tim entro en la habitación, de inmediato Bruce lo miro de mala forma.

—Tranquilo, estas en la Atalaya y…

—Jasón tenía razón, debimos haber salido del escondite cuando llegaron. —Siseo dolido Bruce poniéndose a la defensiva. —Llévame con Jasón. —Ordeno.

Tim meneo la cabeza dolido y decepcionado del mal concepto en el que los tenía a todos, no confiaba en nadie además de Jasón y definitivamente el narcotraficante no era que digamos una buena compañía. Además aún estaban las pruebas que deseaban hacerle a Bruce para saber más de su condición actual, a las cuales estaba claro que Red Hood se rehusaría.

—Bruce me alegra ver que ya despertaste —dijo Clark entrando a la estancia aun vestido como reportero.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto afilando la mirada como escudriñando al hombre frente a él.

Clark bajo la mirada, lo había olvidado otra vez. En contestación le sonrió tristemente antes de hablar nuevamente. —No es necesario que me recuer…

—¡Ah! —Grito Bruce a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban interrumpiendo a Clark y saltando lo más lejos posible del hombre. —Eres el mastodonte de la clínica.

Tim comenzó a carcajearse a más no poder mientras Superman solo daba un paso atrás cual si fuera un delincuente a quien acaban de sorprender infraganti.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Tartamudeo, nadie había logrado descubrirlo y ahora ese niño… —Bruce, deja que te explique, yo…

Se escuchó un estallido, el ruido de un muro al desquebrajarse y luego nada. Clark exhalo con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos sin saber realmente en qué momento los cerro o porque estaba en el suelo.

—¡Aléjate de él! —Exigió una voz candorosa la cual al sisear de forma desdeñosa intentaba hacerse pasar por intimidadora.

Clark levanto medio torso, solo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de dos ojos idénticos a los de Bruce que desprendían odio y sin embargo Kal-El no pudo menos que sonreír al verla de pie.

—Lucy… —Llamo Terry entrando a la estancia a todo correr y abrazando a la niña.

—Terry. —correspondió ella con un abrazo pero sin dejar de vigilar por el rabillo del ojo al hombre de acero.

—¿¡Quién demonios es ella y como logro derribar al mastodonte de un solo puntapié!? —Exclamo y pregunto Bruce asombrado haciendo aspavientos con las manos para la divercion de Tim.

—¿Ella es? —intento responder Red Robín, luego negó con la cabeza no conocía de ninguno lado a esos dos.

—¡Enséñame a derribar brabucones! —solicito emocionado Bruce a la chica, ella sonrió y asintió gustosa.

&&&(...)&&&

Terry tomo asiento con incomodidad en el puesto que le correspondía a Batman dentro del consejo de los siete fundadores que se llevaba a cabo, como casi siempre a puerta cerrada en la sala. Shayera se mantenía tratando de controlar su risa al igual que Wallly. Después de la primera impresión Flash ya había asimilado la situación amorosa de sus colegas e incluso se golpeaba mentalmente por no haber captado más rápido las señales que aquellos dos se lanzaban a veces de forma casi descarada.

Por otro lado Stuart ahora estaba contento y más tranquilo de ver a la hija de sus dos amigos despierta y no en aquella camilla y a Batman, aunque cambiado, de vuelta.

Jhon Jhon también compartía aquel ambiente afable y Diana, pues la princesa amazona estaba algo pensativa pero dentro de lo que cabe también se alegraba del regreso de Bruce. El único que parecía de mal humor era Kal-El, quien fue olvidado, alejado, golpeado y degradado todo en cuestión de minutos a partir del despertar de Bruce.

Ahora bien, Chibi Batman estaba en la sala de entrenamiento jugando con aquella que se suponía era la su hija y de Batman, y aunque reconocía en ella muchas de sus características no le hacía gracia que lo mantuviera lejos de Bruce. Era su hija ¿no se suponía que debería estar gustosa de verlo? Pero no, contra todo pronóstico lo tumbo para luego dejarle bien claro que lo quería lejos de Bruce.

Primero Jasón y ahora…ahmmmm… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba la molesta chiquilla.

Sin mirar a nadie se colocó en pie y salió de la sala de juntas llevándose con él aquel aire hostil que no les permitía a los otros conversar a gusto.

—Bien ahora que se fue el grandulón yo quiero saber, ¿Bruce se va a quedar de ese tamaño? —Flash de verdad estaba preocupado por el murciélago.

Terry negó con la cabeza —No lo sé. En mi época Bruce no rejuveneció, tampoco se olvidó de nadie y… más bien nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo es parte de nuestra línea de tiempo —confeso derrotado McGinnis con un suspiro.

Jhon Jhons miro suspirar a sus compañeros, no se estaban dando por vencidos, pero sin un plan a seguir era difícil motivarlos. —Creo que deberíamos presenciar los entrenamientos de esos dos, quizás nos dé una pista. —Menciono el marciano deseando encontrar algo con que entretener a sus amigos.

Shayera acepto y por agregado Stuart. Diana sonrió condescendiente y Flash no dudo en adelantarse a con su entusiasmo habitual.

Desde el enorme alfeizar de cristal que era la torre de vigilancia del salón de entrenamiento Green Arrow miraba con la boca abierta a los dos ocupantes, y solo volteando escasos segundos al escuchar la puerta abriéndose a su espalda para devolver la vista al frente.

Lucifer parecía casi volar en los distintos aparatos derribando en el proceso a todo oponente que se le cruzara y siendo imitada por un chiquillo del que aún no lograba creer era Bruce. Sin embargo basto verlo realizar acrobacias dignas de un medallista olímpico para no dejaba duda de que ese chico era Batman; porque no había otro modo se explicar que un adolecente de apenas quince años derribara un androide de diez veces su peso en apenas dos segundos. ¡Vale! que ni Tim siendo Robín lograría tal hazaña, es decir, Bruce tenía la intuición y astucia que solo te da la experiencia en combates reales.

—¿En qué nivel están? —Pregunto Shayera acercándose al mirador impresionada por el desempeño de ambos.

—En el veinte. —Exhalo en un suspiro el arquero verde y todos voltearon a mirar a los chicos como si fueran algún tipo de broma pesada.

—Bien al parecer su cuerpo si recuerda su entrenamiento y no tiene problemas motrices, ahora la cuestión es su memoria consiente. —Comento Terry ganándose la atención de todos en la estancia. —Por lo que me conto Clark. —Continuo Batman del Futuro. —Su inconsciente, esa que aún recuerda quien es, está siendo reprimida. Bruce no desea regresar a ser el Caballero de la Noche, no quiere volver a vivir en la soledad. Bruce es un hombre inteligente y sabe que se le ofreció lo que a nadie en la historia, una segunda oportunidad.

Stuart sintió un nudo atorársele en la garganta, Bruce deseaba cambiar, olvidar tanto dolor y soledad para hacer una nueva vida, nuevos recuerdos y quizá un futuro diferente, pero ¿estaría bien? ellos necesitan al hombre estoico que con cabeza fría podía analizar cualquier situación y crear un plan de la nada en el más desquiciante de los problemas. Aquel que era el cerebro de la Liga y que siempre tenía respuestas para todo.

Miro al chico, ese niño reía cada que lograba derribar a un enemigo, cual si aquello fuera un juego de consola. No quería destrozar a aquel chiquillo, llevarlo al límite para tener de vuelta aquel silencio impenetrable que era la mueca de Batman.

Shayera miro a Stuart adivinando sus pensamientos y encontrando que eran los mismos que la asaltaban a ella, la risa contagiosa de Bruce le aceleraba el corazón, era increíblemente hermoso observar la felicidad pura y simple de un niño en vías de ser adulto porque aún mantenía esa inocencia propia de la fe y la esperanza.

¿Sería capaz de ver a Bruce a los ojos después de regresarlo a su antiguo ser, de enfrentar aquellos ojos siempre taciturnos y sin sentimientos sabiendo que pudo evitarlo? ¿Que lo obligo a volver a ser algo de lo que huía?

Wally sonrió amargamente. —Dejémoslo como esta. —Sugirió ganándose varias miradas sorprendidas y tristes de sus compañeros.

—Eso es imposible. —Sentencio Jhon Jhons con melancolía.

—¡Oh! Vamos, el chico que estamos viendo ya no es Batman, podría quedarse en la liga, con otro nombre… —intento argumentar Flash

—Wally, no es una opción sensata. Necesitamos a Batman, al mejor detective de la historia, al cerebro de esta liga. —Comento Jhon Jhons. —Se lo dije una vez, quizá sea el único sin poderes entre nosotros, pero es más que necesario porque en varias ocasiones es el único que logra encontrar una alternativa, o simplemente porque hace lo que se tiene que hacer sin importar el costo —dijo el extraterrestre palpable pesar.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Entonces está decidido? ¿Lo devolveremos a su forma anterior? —Wally no quería pensar que dañarían a Bruce solo porque era lo más conveniente para todos, su vida a cambio de la de ellos.

—Quizá haya una forma de devolverlo a su forma adulta. —Nuevamente Terry era el centro de atención. —Es un tanto arriesgado pero…

—Habla —ordeno Kal-El apersonándose en la estancia.

Todos se volvieron para ver Clark quien se paró junto a la ventana y espero pacientemente a que McGinnis continuara.

—Bueno, primero tenemos que mandar a dormir a Lucy, porque de lo contrario se opondrá a este plan desesperado. Luego… —Apretó los puños hasta casi dejar blancos sus nudillos. —Luego solo me queda pedirte Superman que seas amable con Bruce, lo más amable que la situación te lo permita.

Más de uno en la sala viro la vista y enrojeció hasta las oreja. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando de verdad lo que ellos pensaban?

Clark abrió la boca y ningún sonido salió. Estaba alucinando o Terry quería que él…

—¿Me estas pidiendo que?… —Logro susurrar después de varios minutos en silencio.

—Te estoy diciendo la única alternativa viable. A estas alturas y así como están las cosas él no dejara que te le acerques y tampoco estamos con tiempo de sobra para que juegues a ser romeo y lo conquistes.

—No voy a tomar a Bruces sin su consentimiento, cuanto menos por la fuerza. —Dijo indignado al confirmar que su interpretación a la insinuación de Terry era correcta.

—Es eso o perdemos todo lo que tenemos, no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Si no hacemos algo para restaurar el orden esto mutara en algo desconocido y…

—Y quizá sea mejor así. —Stuart aún no se resignaba y Wally parecía apoyarlo

—Bien, entonces dejen a Bruce así, de todos modos no son ustedes quienes desaparecerán ni tampoco los que regresaran a un futro extraño. Tomen decisiones sobre la vida de otros, sigan jugando a ser Dioses, qué más da. Pero una cosa si les voy a advertir, desde este momento me dedicare a buscar como regresar a mi tiempo sea cual sea, y si en algún momento algo, cualquier hecho de todo lo que les he platicado se presenta, no cuenten conmigo, busquen a su Batman, ya no puedo intervenir más de lo que lo he hecho.

Terry dio la vuelta y salió dando un fuerte portazo, tampoco a él le gustaba hacerla de malo pero:

" _Hay decisiones y acciones que tenemos que tomar porque son las correctas, no importa cuánto duela"._

Terry se dejó caer en la primera esquina al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por Bruce.

Sentía los ojos arderle por contener el llanto. Hacía mucho que no lloraba como lo había hecho desde que llego, ver a Bruce tan vivo y feliz le destrozaba por el simple hecho de que esa faceta nunca la conoció, para Terry el ceño adusto y aquella mirada desconfiada y dolida eran el pan de cada día, además estaba Lucy, ella seguramente estaba disfrutando al máximo aquella sonrisa y cariño porque el Bruce de su época a pesar de ser su padre y de ella esmerarse al máximo jamás recibió una caricia ni una palabra amable de su parte y sin embargo, ella lo amaba con toda su alma.

Y ahora le pedían renunciar a esa única oportunidad de tener a un mentor, aun padre mejor.

Era obligarse a sí mismo a dar el último paso para convertirse de todo a todo en Batman, era abandonar la luz para vivir por siempre entre penumbras, era renunciar a todo sentimiento para convertirse en un tempano, era olvidar que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.

" _Es perderse a uno mismo, olvidar que la calidez humana existe y que necesitas de esa tibieza para vivir. Es saberse la noche, la venganza, es saberse Batman"._

Ahora al fin comprendía la verdad tras las palabras de Bruce.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Se lamentó McGinnis, —Si lo dejo como esta Lucy desaparecerá porque ella es la unión de Bruce y Clark y si seguimos la lógica en este momento Bruce parece preferir a Jasón, además Lex Luthor estoy seguro no está cruzado de brazos y en cualquier momento él…

Una fuerte sacudida interrumpió su pensamiento, la alarma de alerta se escuchó en toda la Atalaya.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Continuara…


	14. Chibi Batman vs Superman 1

**Capítulo 15 Chibi Batman vs Superman 1/2.**

Normalmente los seis fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia tomaban las cosas con calma debido a que no deseaban ganarse una mirada reprobatoria o incluso un resoplido molesto de cierto héroe gótico; en especial Shayera quien era bien conocida por su espíritu belicoso, pero sin la presencia de dicho tranquilizante los mencionados corrieron a tropel por los pasillos rumbo a la computadora central de la Atalaya apenas sentir el primer temblor.

Una nueva sacudida hizo a otros superhéroes también entrar en pánico, una actitud incentivaba por la actitud de sus líderes. Pues si ellos estaban tan alterados era porque pasaba algo grande.

Apenas llegar Jhon Jhons miro la consola sin saber si teclear o solo mirarla destellar. Los diferentes botones en el tablero brillaban cual arbolito de navidad.

—¡Has algo! —Exigió Wally sujetándose de la columna cercana para no ser arrastrado junto a las sillas y demás muebles al sentir como Atalaya se inclinaba a la izquierda en un ángulo de casi 35 grados.

Diana, Superman, Shayera y Stuart ya flotaban lejos del desastre bien consientes de ser prácticamente inútiles en cuanto a computadoras se refiere.

Una risa candorosa se escuchó fuerte y clara, desde el techo un niño se reía a carcajada abierta de sus desconcertados rostros.

—¡Bruce! — Exclamo Clark, volando a su encuentro. —¿Fuiste tú quién…?

—Eres un superhéroe ¿no? bueno, entonces sálvalos. —Reto Bruce antes de introducirse por una trampilla de ventilación y desaparecer casi al instante de la vista de Superman.

El hombre de acero rechino los dientes ante el claro reto.

—Atrápenlo, tiene que reprogramar la computadora o…. —Jhon Jhons no termino la frase cuando otra agitación lo interrumpió.

¿En qué momento había hecho aquello? Se preguntó el marciano sin dar con la respuesta, lo único seguro era que debían tener cuidado con el niño, pues sus habilidades eran demasiadas para aquella pequeña mente traviesa.

Superman busco con sus rayos X por todo el techo hasta encontrarlo. Aquel chiquillo se movía demasiado rápido para su gusto y su menudo cuerpo entraba por lugares inaccesibles para ellos, bueno eso hasta que él hiciera un hoyo enorme y…

—No vamos a destruir la Atalaya —acoto Stuart como leyéndole el pensamiento. — Ve guiándome.

De su anillo salió una mano verde gigante que rápidamente entro por la misma trampilla por donde había desaparecido Bruce, Superman se dedicaba a dar indicaciones guiándolo hasta donde se encontraba el chibi Batman.

—Bien un poco más, un poco más y… ahí, atrápalo Linterna —grito exaltado como un hombre en domingo viendo un partido de futbol.

Stuart cerró la sujeción comenzando a tirar de aquello con relativa fuerza tratando de no golpearlo.

—Bien Bruce, vas a…

—¿Pero qué…?

Una nueva risa se escuchó, y Green Lantern enrojeció hasta las orejas, aquello que tenía bien sujeto era un muñeco.

—Hagamos un trato, yo compongo esa chatarra si ustedes me devuelven con Jasón. —Grito la vocecita cantarina que provenía de todos y de ningún punto en específico.

—Nunca. —Decreto Superman.

—Entonces espero que les gusten las vueltas.

—¿Las que? —Pregunto Shayera antes de ver como la atalaya comenzaba a dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados.

Las voces de los diferentes superhéroes se escucharon, era como estar en una licuadora, y más de uno intentaba sujetarse a lo primero que encontraba o llegar hasta la sala principal para obtener respuesta de quien los atacaba.

—La Atalaya no resistirá mucho, va a partirse si continua moviéndose de esta manera. —Concluyo Jhon Jhons.

—¿Y bien? —les dio otra oportunidad Bruce.

—Nunca. —mantuvo su postura Superman.

Todos miraron a Clark, ese hombre era un necio y Bruce necio y medio, así que estaba claro quién ganaría.

—Está bien tu ganas, baja Bruce, te llevaremos con Jasón. — Cedió Wally sabiendo que hacia lo correcto.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Bruce para estar bien seguro.

—Sí, claro. —Apoyo la Hawkgirl intentando ubicar con la mirada a Bruce.

Bruce asomo la cabeza, y todos sin excepción contuvieron una exclamación de ternura, era difícil creer que ese parvulito les estuviera causando tantos problemas.

Bruce camino relativamente imponente, porque era difícil mantenerse en pie en un lugar que gira. Pero ahí estaba, tecleando como si sus dedos fueran una extensión de la máquina y en menos de un minuto todo volvía a estar en orden.

Bruce sonrió satisfecho y con sus delgados brazos en jarra en signo de suficiencia les regalo una mueca de superioridad. —Llévenme con Jasón —ordeno con aplomo.

Un lazo dorado le sujeto y Bruce solo pudo quejarse. No era justo, él había cumplido con su parte y…—Son malos y mentirosos. —Grito el pequeño Wayne dolido y con los ojos húmedos a punto del llanto.

Stuart miro a sus compañeros en especial a Wonder Woman, ella con mirada apenada intento hacerle ver que ellos solo querían su bienestar, pero Bruce solo les gritaba mentirosos con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejar explicarles.

—Yo jamás le mentiría a nadie, si fuera un héroe nunca caería tan bajo, sería un verdadero defensor de la justicia y eso incluye a la verdad.

Los seis pares de ojos se miraron entre sí, era cierto, Batman podía ser muchas cosas pero siempre respetaba su palabra, si prometía algo lo cumplía y…

—Suéltalo Diana. —Pidió Wally.

Diana miro en derredor encontrando miradas de aprobación menos de Clark, quien claramente estaba molesto.

—Si lo sueltas te prometo que tomare la recomendación de Terry ahora mismo. —Siseo Superman con los iris destellando en rojo vivo.

—Diana, suéltame —ordeno Bruce con aquel tono tan Batman que nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo a pesar de su tamaño.

La cuerda dorada cayó al suelo y Bruce simplemente dio un paso fuera de lo que fue la sujeción mirando en todo momento a Clark. Él era Bruce Wayne y nadie, absolutamente nadie decidía su vida, su padre le había dejado bien claro que solo él tenía ese derecho.

—Mis decisiones y acciones son mi responsabilidad y solo yo tengo derecho, porque solo yo cargo con mis errores, a elegir lo que deseo y me conviene. Por lo tanto te pido que te apartes de mí camino porque voy a volver con Jasón te guste o no.

Los cinco fundadores contenían el aire, Batman estaba retando deliberadamente a Superman.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Siseo Kal-El

—Que así sea —y Bruce soltó la primera patada que mando a Clark al piso.

Superman tardo cerca dos segundos antes de darse cuenta que el puntapié en su mandíbula le escocía, debía ser su imaginación porque ese niño no podía tener tanta fuerza. Intento ponerse en pie pero otra patada bien acomodada en su abdomen le saco el aire. Clark jadeo, esto no debía estar pasando no cuando Bruce, su Bruce estuvo a punto de entregársele hacia solo un par de días. Cuando Batman había dejado por un momento su coraza para abrirle un diminuto hueco por el cual pudo ver la inseguridad del millonario, sus temores, sus deseos y el anhelo punzante de permanecer a su lado y tener una vida normal, una larga y fabulosa vida.

Un puñetazo le volteo el rostro rompiéndole el labio en el proceso y recibiendo un rodillazo en plena cara antes de caer del todo al suelo, Bruce le estaba golpeando con toda su fuerza y con total saña. Una risa de suficiencia se dibujó en su dulce rostro de niño cantando victoria y haciendo estremecer a Superman.

"Si pierdo se irá con Jasón." Se dijo mentalmente el hombre de acero, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba celoso, odiaba a Red Hood porque él había logrado lo que Clark no, que Bruce lo necesitara a tal grado que realmente deseara su compañía, que lo amara.

Cerró los ojos, estaba claro lo que debía hacer.

Su puño se estrelló contra el rostro del niño alejándolo de él sin lograr derribarlo, porque Bruce lo anticipo y por poco esquivo completamente pues apenas si fue un rosón.

Azules cielo chocaron contra azul eléctrico oscuro. Desafiantes e intimidadores ambos se medían en una dura lucha en donde no había ningún ganador. Bruce corrió esquivando varios golpes saltando con agilidad de una pantera para soltarle una potente patada en pleno rostro a Clark quien había logrado ponerse en pie, pero esta vez Clark estaba listo así que le sujeto del pie lanzándolo.

Bruce dio una pirueta en el aire aterrizando sobres sus pies sin problema, listo para hacer un rodapié que derribo al súper hombre, estando en el suelo no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Clark cayó de espaldas gimiendo ante el impacto de su cabeza contra el piso pero vislumbrando las intenciones del pequeño Wayne se levantó rápidamente, logrando contener la patada que seguro le habría caído en el rostro.

Bruce chasqueo los labios disgustado, para bajar los brazos y con ellos de apoyo utilizar el otro pie para atizar un potente golpe en la barbilla que lanzo fuera de la plataforma a Kal- El.

Clark sonrió y de sus labios salió un: —Tres, dos, uno… CERO. Tu tiempo se ha terminado Bruce — dijo comenzando a volar para volver al punto inicial.

No era tonto, claro que a partir del primer golpe supo que estaba bajo los efectos del disrruptor de poder y también que tendría que esperar a que pasaran los cinco minutos para hacerle frente a Batman, porque aun si su orgullo se negaba a admitirlo, estando en igualdad de condiciones él no era rival para el Caballero Oscuro, ni siquiera a esa edad.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

Bruce golpeo directamente en el rostro a Superman comprobando, por su puño entumecido, que el súper hombre había recobrado sus poderes.

En un parpadeo Bruce se vio sobre el hombro de aquel mastodonte y siendo llevado a cuestas a quien sabe a dónde, miro en derredor buscando ayuda sin encontrarla, todos desviaron la mirada.

—Bájame. Te digo que me bajes. ¿Qué clase de superhéroe eres que atacas a seres indefensos? —argumento con dolo Bruce.

Wally rio tristemente ante el comentario, Batman era todo menos desvalido. Flash bajo la mirada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se apretaron con tanta fuerza que el rubio tuvo que contener un quejido de dolor, estaba haciendo de hígado y corazón por no salir en defensa del pequeño Bruce.

—Déjame ir mamarracho de cuarta, pretensioso. Si no me sueltas te juro que…

Y los gritos del joven Wayne se perdieron cuando ellos salieron de la habitación.

—Es lo mejor —afirmo Diana cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Clark.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto Wally a punto de correr. —Estamos por sacrificar a un niño.

—Batman no es…

—Lo que tenemos delante de nosotros es un niño, un indefenso e inocente niño que no tiene la menor idea del porque Superman se lo ha llevado. En este momento agradezco no tener súper oído porque estoy seguro que a partir de ahora y hasta que muera soñare con este momento, el instante en que deje que un chiquillo fuer violado por…

—Clark no va a violar a nadie… Bruce y él se aman y… —grito la Hawkgirl defendiendo al Kriptoniano.

—Eso era antes Shayera. Flash tiene razón, a quien Clark cargaba no era a Batman, aun cuando el guardián de Gotham City está ahí dentro de él, ese no es Batman. Bruce Wayne es un niño que no comprende porque está aquí, porque lo apartaron de Jasón que es la única persona que según él lo aprecia, y menos va a entender por qué Clark tiene que… ¡Maldición! Ahora yo también siento remordimiento. —Mascullo Stuart gruñendo cual vestía herida.

—Las decisiones que tomamos no siempre son fáciles pero debemos hacer lo correcto. —Jhon Jhons también comenzaba a dudar. A pesar de lo dicho por Terry el marciano aún se cuestionaba sobre si estaban en el camino correcto.

Continuara...


	15. Chibi Batman vs Superman 22

**Capítulo 16 Chibi Batman vs Superman 2/2.**

Superman lanzo a Bruce contra la cama, el jovencito tenía la mirada extraviada sin saber por qué estaba en ese lugar, y aunque su lógica gritaba una alternativa alarmante y grotesca, su razonamiento le decía que estaba errado por el simple hecho de que estaban hablando de la Liga de la justicia, a pesar de todo, el hombre de acero tenia ética y moral, él no se atrevería a lastimarlo.

—Ahora si Bruce, tenemos que hablar muy de cerca.

Sin miramientos Clark sujeto ambas manos por sobre la cabeza del joven millonario arrancándole un gemido de dolor que para el kriptoniano sonó afrodisiaco. Bruce era tan deseable que incluso a pesar de que su cordura gritaba: _"Suéltalo, si lo fuerzas va a odiarte y lo perderás. Es un niño, no merece esto, no puedes hacerle esto"._ Otra parte más atávica se enardecía de deseo y lujuria.

Bruce abrió grandes los ojos no queriendo creer su situación actual. Superman no podía estar planeando dañarlo.

Por su parte Kal-El delineaba a Bruce, sus bonitos ojos azul eléctrico destellaban en incredulidad y una pisca de rebeldía, aun así se podía leer en ellos la inocencia y el miedo que le provocaba estar sometido, Bruce le temía y con toda razón, pero…

—Pierdes tu tiempo mastodonte, la guerra la ganare yo. Volveré con Jasón y tú vas a hundirte —amenazo Bruce con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro imberbe intentando ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Mientras Clark sintió una ganas asesinas de matar a Jasón, aborrecía a ese hombre, pero odiaba aún más cuando Bruces hablaba de él con tal adoración, con un sentimiento que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reflejara en su persona. Debía recuperar a su Bruce así fuera por la fuerza y la opción que tenía delante no era para nada desagradable.

Superman sonrió tristemente silenciando y sepultando en lo más profundo de su mente la voz de su conciencia un segundo antes de tomar por asalto aquella boquita podrida que le causaba tan dolor y deseo. El destino le estaba marcando una sola alternativa y la tomaría, se aferraría a ella como un náufrago a su tabla de salvamento, ya después de haber cumplido con su anhelo más preciado afrontaría las consecuencias.

Delicioso, simplemente sublime era el sabor de aquellos labios, de la piel que ahora degustaba con hambrienta devoción y que demandaba probar al entero. Era un más exquisito tenerlo, poseerlo a esa edad porque sería el primero, marcaria a Bruce Wayne como suyo para que nadie osar siquiera mirarlo, le pertenecía porque lo amaba y no aceptaría un NO por respuesta como la vez pasada cuando deseoso y caliente en la cama del millonario cometió el error de formular aquella pregunta que los llevo a la guerra.

—¿Me amas Bruce? —Un silesio ensordecedor fue el antes y después de su duda expuesta.

Bruce se levantó de la cama abrió la puerta y corrió al hombre de acero con un simple "lárgate". Claro que Clark se negó y con todo derecho reclamo explicación, obteniendo solo una mirada furiosa y la rectificación de aquella orden llana de marcharse.

Dos días rogando por una respuesta que nunca llegaría, reclamando la aceptación de una relación que era unilateral porque al parecer para el dueño de Wayne Tech no existía, y nunca imagino que su desquiciado acoso fuera contestado con un reto.

—Tu exiges que te acepte como algo más que un amigo con derechos, pero la verdad es que nunca hablamos de formalizar nada. Nunca prometí algo más allá de la calentura, la lujuria que todo individuo siente, pero si tanto empeño pones te daré una oportunidad. Tú piensas que eres el mejor, que no existe nadie que puede ocupar el lugar de mi pareja mejor que tú, entonces demuéstralo; una semana, tienes una semana para hallarme, si consigues acorralarme accederé a tu petición, te doy mi palabra de que cumpliere esa cursi promesa de " _hasta que la muerte nos separe_ " pero si por el contrario yo gano, entonces te jodes y me dejas de fastidiar.

Batman siempre fue hiriente y sarcástico pero aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho más porque ese " _te jodes_ " le hizo pensar que todo el cariño que puso, que cada gesto de amor que dio nunca fueron apreciados ni bien vistos.

Le hizo considerar que si mientras el entrega en la cama el cuerpo, alma y corazón, Bruce solo le pagaba permitiendo tomar, a medias, su cuerpo.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de desquitar toda ese frustración emocional y sexual que Bruce solo acrecentaba con la mención del nombre de Red Hood.

—Bruce. —Gimió Kal-El antes de abrir la camisa del chico y lanzarse en forma desesperada a deleitarse con los dulces botones rosas del jovencito. Sus manos no soportarían mucho antes de con vertiginoso desenfreno deshacerse del pantalón y todo aquello que cubriera el enervante cuerpo del pequeño Batman.

Solo por una vez seria suyo de todo a todo. Sin máscaras, sin mentiras… sin Batman.

&&&(...)&&&

Green Arrow salió a todo correr de la sala apenas escuchar lo que aquellos a quienes llamaban líderes de la JLA le respondieron cuando pregunto por Bruce. Sus pies resbalaron en una esquina debido a la velocidad que le impidió dar adecuadamente la vuelta pero logro mantenerse en pie debido a sus manos, casi llegaba, ya podía ver el pasillo que daba al ala de alojamiento.

Y jadeo de sorpresa escapo de su garganta cuando su cuerpo impacto contra otro.

El rubio arquero meneo la cabeza, ¿contra qué había chocado?

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Kara angustiada. Nunca había visto a su compañero tan altero y cuanto menos con tal miedo dibujado en su rostro. Si algo distinguía a Green Arrow era su carácter carnavalesco y liviano.

—Bruce. —Gimió Queen aun algo aturdido. —Superman, debemos detener a Superman —dijo con apremio intentando levantarse.

Kara no sabía a qué venía esa oración, ¿detener a su primo de hacer qué? o ¿por qué? Y ¿Bruce?

Un gemido ahogado y las suplicas de un chiquillo le llenaron la cabeza a la chica, el súper oído de Kara acaba de captar la voz del Chibi Batman. Ella se tapó la boca para no dejar salir una exclamación al encajar las piezas y Oliver supo que cada segundo era valioso para el joven Wayne que seguramente peleaba con uñas y dientes.

Kara salió volando como si su vida dependiera de ello y sin detenerse a tocar como marcan las buenas costumbres embistió con el hombro la puerta mandándola a volar. Sus ojos azules se afilaron con una rabia que no sabía podía sentir contra su primo y alzo los puños con desprecio al ver la escena frete a ella.

Ahí sobre la cama se escuchaba un compungido Bruce que gimoteaba intentando alejar al hombre sobre él. Las piernas denudas del pequeño Wayne ordenado las caderas del Súper Hombre eran lo único a la vista de Kara o eso fue hasta que Clark elevo su torso descubriendo a un Bruce escasamente cubierto por la camisa vierta que intentaba mantener su porte duro y que no lograba engañar a nadie porque sus mejillas rojas y las lágrimas surcando su rostro delataban el terror y angustia que lo embargaban.

Kara rechino los dientes antes de asestar un puñetazo en el rostro desconcertado de Kal-El y separándolo de forma efectiva del niño.

—¡Cómo has podido! —Grito Supergirl decepcionada, dolida, molesta y muchas cosas más.

—Kara, espera no es lo que parece. — Logro decir Clark antes de que otro puñetazo de la chica lo callara.

Bruce apenas verse libre cerro con sus manitas la única prenda que lo cubría y corrió a refugiarse en la esquina más alejada de la habitación haciendo ovillo su cuerpo en un intento vano de resguardase, de repeler el calor que aun sentía sobre su piel y que no le pertenecía a la única persona que amaba, no era de Jasón.

Oliver apareció en escena jadeante y completamente perturbado al ser testigo de la paliza que Kara le estaba poniendo a Clark. Y se hubiera quedado mirando con gusto pero había algo más apremiante.

—Bruce —llamo el rubio al no ver al niño por ningún lado. —Bruce. —volvió a nombrar esta vez ubicando al pequeño Wayne gateando pegado a la pared en un intento de salir de la habitación sin llamar la atención.

Oliver de inmediato corrió a su lado deseando internamente que el chico no hubiera sufrido más allá de un susto.

—No me toques, no te acerques —grito Bruce fuera de sí dejando al descubierto su pecho lleno de marcas rojas que Oliver Queen identifico como chupetones y luego para su horror un poco más abajo, a unos dos dedos de su ombligo varias manchas de un líquido blanco.

 _¿Qué era lo que ese hijo de perra le había hecho al niño?_ Se preguntó Green Arrow apretando los puños con odio.

Oliver jadeo trastocado, su ira no tenía límites y sin embargo se contuvo debía ayudar primero a chiquillo.

—Bruce —llamo con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

El chico lo miraba con sus redondos ojitos todos cristalinos por el llanto, su cuerpo de piel blanca temblaba como una hoja al viento y así como estaba escasamente cubierto por esa camisa le inspiraba un sentimiento protector que jamás llego a sentir por nadie. Quien hubiera creído que el heredero Wayne a esa edad era tan lindo.

—Bruce. Deja que… —solicito despacio, con suavidad estirando su mano para ayudar al chico a salir de ahí, empero su mano jamás llego a tocar al joven.

Bruce Wayne se colocó en pie por su propia cuenta. Su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y cada movimiento estaba sellado con una seguridad y fuerza avasalladora digna del Caballero de la Noche. Y sin embargo sus ojos, esas ventanas a su alma, estaban completamente vacíos sin brillo alguno.

Con un movimiento de judo Green Arrow fue lanzado con facilidad y sin remordimiento hasta el otro lado de la estancia.

Kara que hasta ese momento se mantenía ocupada con su primo detuvo sus golpes al escuchar el impacto quedando muy sorprendida de ver al arquero tirado en el suelo. De inmediato se dispuso a socorrer a Oliver y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo parecía haberse desmayado por el golpe. La verdad sea dicha, Kara pensó que debió ser arrojado con bastante fuerza porque Oliver Queen era un hombre duro que no fenecía fácilmente.

Supergirl se movió veloz, aduras penas había logrado esquivar un bulto que paso silbando a su costado derribando varias paredes y que solo cuando se detuvo puedo identificar como Superman.

—¿Que sucede Kal-El? —Bruce se mantenía flotando a unos centímetros del suelo muy cerca en donde Kara socorría a Oliver. —Puedes someter a un niño pero a no a Batman. Vamos extraterrestre degenerado intenta tocarme. Vamos Clark intenta matarme porque de otro modo seré yo quien acabara contigo maldito pedófilo. —Sus palabras aunque fuertes estaban siendo susurradas, Batman sabía que no necesitaba gritar por que el kriptoniano lo escuchaba a la perfección.

Kara no sabía qué hacer, esto era una locura, ¿desde cuándo Bruce volaba?

—Estás muerto Kent. —Aseguro Bruce antes de salir disparado hacia donde había arrojado a Superman.

Sus ojos en ese momento no eran taciturnos como normalmente se mostraba el Caballero Oscuro, no, su mirada reflejaba odio, ira y deseo de venganza, eran la de un asesino dispuesto a tomar la vida de un semejante sin atrición.

Continuara.


	16. Quiero Vivir

**Capítulo 17 Quiero vivir.**

Oliver gruño molesto de solo abrir los ojos. La cabeza le zumbaba cual si tuviera un enjambre de avispas atrapadas dentro, pero ni eso distraía suficiente su atención del dolor de su espalda. ¿Qué diantres lo había arrollado, un tren?

—Oli, que bueno que despiertas. —Exclamo una sonriente y aliviada Kara.

Green Arrow asintió al comentario para luego reparar en una segunda persona que a varios pasos de distancia observaba tranquilamente. El rubio frunció el ceño, se sentía algo ofendido y herido en su orgullo por las acciones de Bruce y la presencia el clon futurista de sujeto en cuestión no mejora su ánimo.

—De verdad lamento lo ocurrido Señor Oliver. —Se disculpó humildemente Terry, si bien ya no pensaba dar consejos ni mucho menos actuar a favor de la JLA eso no le impedía tomar ciertas responsabilidades de las acciones de su mentor rejuvenecido.

—¿Cómo esta Bruce? —Rumio Oliver la pregunta a dientes apretados.

Terry parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír tristemente. El Bruce Wayne que él conocía decía no tener amigos ni absolutamente a nadie que se preocupara por su persona, pero se equivocaba porque ahí estaba el Arquero Verde anteponiendo su enfado a la preocupación, lo que es más, ese hombre decidió sin pensarlo dos veces enfrentarse a Superman con tal de salvarlo.

Terry desapareció la distancia que los separaba y sin más estrecho en un abrazo amistoso a Oliver Queen, quien enrojeció hasta las orejas. Quizá no todo estaba perdido, quizás en este tiempo Bruce Wayne si podría llegar a encontrar algo por lo que vivir y ser feliz, y solo quizás también cambiaria ese pensamiento pesimista para ver llegar un mejor futuro.

—Gracias —susurro Terry con sentimiento.

Green Arrow sintió con la cabeza, sin llegar a corresponder o repudiar el gesto cariñoso debido a la sorpresa, luego dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible brinco en su lugar al notar que estaba siendo abrazado por "BATMAN" el del futuro, pero BATMAN a final de cuentas. Era como para lanzar fuegos artificiales y armar una fiesta.

Y su emoción debió notarse demasiado porque…

—Aún sigo aquí —dijo Kara para hacerse notar y haciendo ruborizarse a Oliver quien tenía las manos al aire sin encontrar el valor para cerrarlos alrededor de Terry aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Terry soltó al rubio y carraspeo con la garganta claramente incomodo antes de contestar. —Bruce escapo de la Atalaya poco después de casi matar a Superman.

—¿Pero qué paso? ¿De verdad el grandulón… viol… bueno… ultra…? ¿¡eso, le hizo eso a Bruce!?

Terry meneo la cabeza negativamente, de verdad no lo sabía y la duda lo estaba carcomiendo. Cuando vio salir corriendo a Bruce hacia el teletransportador su apariencia había cambiado aunque no lo suficiente para regresarlo a su adultez. Más bien ahora parecían tener la misma edad, quizás unos dieciocho años, así que le preocupaba lo que aconteció en esa habitación. Además para su mala suerte y asombro, Bruce había noqueado a Clark y este último aun no despertaba.

¿Será que ahora es más fuerte que Superman? Se preguntaba Terry curioso y preocupado.

Los hechos lo estaban sobrepasando. La línea de tiempo que conocía se desvanecía y él y Lucy también, junto a ese futuro que ahora seguramente ya no existía. Cuando regresaran, si es que lograban volver, ¿adónde seria? ¿Con quién se encontrarían? ¿Sería un mejor o peor lugar?

&&&(...)&&&

Clark miraba el techo detenidamente, sus distintos tipos de vista le eran inservibles en ese momento al igual que cualquier otro tipo de súper poder. Bruce se le escapa de las manos como el agua ente los dedos. Dio un jadeo e intento recomponerse y pensar en otra cosa o de otro modo terminaría llorando, era Superman pero no por ello estaba exento de ser lastimado, herido por la persona que amaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —cuestiono Terry con voz impertérrita desde la puerta del cubículo. Con paso lento penetro a la estancia cerrando detrás de sí para tener cierta privacidad.

Clark se sintió estremecer ante la voz que refunfuñaba y lo había sorprendido. De todos los ocupantes de la Atalaya, al último que espero ver era quien tenía en frente.

Y sobre la pregunta… Kal-El dejo salir un suspiro derrotista, pues era la misma que lo atosigaba sin hallar respuesta. Lo que aconteció en esa estancia antes de la interrupción de Kara fue… no sabría decirlo con certeza. Cinco minutos antes ellos… Bruce y él parecían haberse entendido. Una parte del Bruce real pareció despertar y como en antaño le regalo caricias suaves y miradas cargadas de deseo. Por un breve instante su Bruce volvió a ser ese amante insaciable que exigía y tomaba de él cuanto quisiera y luego…en una fracción de segundos la escena dio vuelta y la emoción y lujuria de su rostro fueron remplazados por odio y desprecio.

—Nada —casi escupió Clark la palabra.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡Maldición! Bruce creció casi tres años de un empellón. No me vengas a decir que nada. Además la paliza que te puso habla de que su cuerpo no es el mismo de antes, esto no está bien él...

—Crees que no lo sé —grito Clark sentándose y encarando a McGinnis. — Por si no te has dado cuenta soy yo quien lo está perdiendo, quien es rechazado por su propia hija y quien es malmirado. Si te digo que no pasó nada es que no pasó nada, al menos no de mi parte… Bruce es otra historia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Terry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas comprender, razonar un poco la línea de eventos.

—Por un segundo pensé que él volvía a ser mío… —la mirada de Clark parecía realmente herida. Guardo silencio antes de continuar. No quería develar su intimidad con Bruce pero si era la única forma en que le creyeran entonces lo haría. —Por un instante me hice ilusiones cuando Bruce con su dulce y experta boca me hizo llegar al cielo, pero luego… luego él se retiró de mi gritando cual poseso. Intente calmarlo pero no pude ni decir tres palabras antes de que Kara derribara la puerta y me lanzara lejos de Bruce.

—Entonces él…

—Te estoy diciendo que Bruce no es el un niño inocente que todos creen, que todo lo tenía perfectamente planeado y que él sabe, quizás mejor que nosotros, la situación real y nos está manipulando. Mueve las piezas a su antojo, nos deja ver y saber solo lo que él quiere. No más no menos.

—Eso no, no puede ser. Por qué eso significaría que él… —Terry jadeo, sentía que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones de solo considerar que el genocida sin sentimientos que conoció en el futuro estuviera ahora ahí, en esa época listo para aniquilar todo y a todos.

—Créeme que soy yo quien más desearía saber que está pasando con él —murmuro Clark cabizbajo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamo con tono decepcionado. —Entonces nada ha cambiado ni cambiara, porque él así lo ha dispuesto.

Superman miraba a Terry sin entender.

—Porque él es Batman y todo se hace a su manera. Siempre esta aun paso delante de nosotros.

Y Kal-El tuvo que darle la razón.

&&&(...)&&&

Bruce se despertó con el cuerpo completamente entumido, pero por extraño que parezca con una sensación de tranquilidad y satisfacción total.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Bruce —alago una voz susurrante sobre la piel sensible de su oído que de inmediato le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y estremece el cuerpo de placer.

—Entonces ¿ahora si podemos irnos? —Cuestiono aferrándose más a ese cuerpo duro y firme que despedía un aroma deliciosamente varonil.

—Claro que si mi pequeño detective. Claro que sí. A partir de ahora solo seremos tu y yo Bruce, solo tú y yo —aseguro aquella voz con deseosa sensualidad que al chocar contra la piel blanca del millonario se convertía en exquisitas descargas que le cosquillaban en el cuerpo haciéndole erizar.

—Jasón —gimió Bruce igual de ansioso que su acompañante enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante.

—Duerme otro rato. Te lo mereces…

Bruce no dudo en cerrar los ojos sintiéndose pleno entre los brazos de Jasón. Todo había salido según el plan, según SU plan. Con el hombre de acero fuera del juego no había nadie con la más mínima posibilidad de alejarlo de Jasón Todd, de Red Hood.

" _Esta vez no voy a renunciar a lo que más quiero, no voy a renunciar a mi felicidad_ "

Se prometió Bruce sonriendo complacido de como avanzaban las cosas.

&&&(...)&&&

Green Lantern miraba por la gran ventana hacia el vasto universo. Durante toda su vida siempre pensó que sin importar la situación siempre lograrían salir adelante; que cuando llegar el momento estaría a la altura de cualquier problema y sobre todo, que contaría con aquella mente vivaz e inteligente de Batman para sacarlos del atolladero. Pero no, Bruce los había dejado en la estocada y sin ese faro para guiarlos la JLA se estaba perdiendo, porque Bruce siempre enviaba a la persona adecuada para tender la emergencia justa, situación que a ellos jamás se les paso por la cabeza glorificar hasta ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo demeritaron el arduo trabajo del murciélago? ¿Cuántas veces dieron por hecho que las cosas eran simples? Y ahora cada detalle les mostraba el verdadero valor de la personalidad perfeccionista del Guardián de Gotham. Hoy que tenía la zona de la enfermería casi a tope mientras las llamadas de ayuda no disminuían, muy al contrario de su personal. Era momento de aceptar que estaban entrando en crisis.

Quién lo diría, el que se proclamaba la Noche era la brillante estrella que los llevaba a continuar por el camino recto, era quien mantenía a toda esa gran organización de justicia funcionando. Batman calibraba, distribuía, colocaba a cada miembro como jugando con las piezas cual si se tratara de un tablero de ajedrez, una apartida en donde Batman se alzaba como rey negro portentoso y sabio. Un estratega difícil de vencer en su terreno.

—¡Rayos! Bruce no sabes la falta que nos haces. —Mascullo Stuart intentando concentrarse y no cometer otro error en seleccionar a los miembros del equipo de rescate para un trasatlántico de la NASA que se encontraba varado.

Stuart miro la lista de los afiliados así como las descripciones de sus habilidades. Estaba a punto de mandar todo por un tubo, los miembros actuales ya sumaban cerca de quinientos y cada uno tenía su propia ficha; eso quería decir que Batman se había tomado la molestia de INVESTIGAR a cada uno de ellos y forma un registro; aunque el patrullero galáctico estaba seguro que Bruce se los sabía de memoria porque enviar a la persona correcta al desastre adecuado era casi el 70% de trabajo en sí.

Y Bruce lo hacía como si se tratara de sus pequeños petirrojos.

La llamada de emergencia volvió a sonar haciendo resplandecer el foco rojo de la sala y Stuart casi pateo el maldito aparato que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Qué no pueden quedarse a salvo un maldito segundo? ¿Es mucho pedir que cuiden de sí mismos? —Mascullo irritado el Lantern, luego soltó un suspiro cansado. —Bruce si vuelves te juro que propondré el día mundial de Batman, te construiré un altar o una estatua, pero vuelve. Bruce, vuelve. —Murmuro angustiado escuchando una segunda alarma y luego una tercera chillaban exigiendo atención.

&&&(...)&&&

—Esto está mal y lo sabes. —Sentencio con aprensión Terry de solo ver a la chica que se mantenía muy a duras penas en pie manteniendo el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la camilla; la frente le sudaba y el cuerpo le temblaba con tan escaso movimiento.

—Sé que es estúpido, pero Terry, Bruce no puede ser feliz con nadie más que Clark, aunque me pese él es mi otro padre y quizás aún exista una forma de remediar muestro futuro. Tu sabes donde esta Bruce, ve y tráelo de vuelta —casi suplico la niña.

—Lucy, Bruce esta con Jasón por convencimiento propio, no creo que…

—¡Porque no recuerda! Debemos hacerlo rememorar aquello lo llevo a consentir a Superman a su lado.

Terry levanto una ceja. —No eras tú la que se la pasaba gritando lo mal nacido que era Clark Kent y lo mucho que lo odiabas.

—Lo odio —aseguro ella apretando las manos en puños. —Pero por sobre ese odio esta Bruce Wayne. Mi padre.

Terry meno la cabeza negativamente no comprendía porque los quería juntos si aborrecía a Superman y así selo hizo saber.

—El ultimo día que estuvimos ahí, una noche antes de que ÉL muriera, corrección, de que nosotros lo asesináramos. Bruce, ya sabía lo que planeábamos y se preparó para lo que sabía debía pasar. Esa noche subí a su habitación como de costumbre para darle los medicamentos, la puerta estaba ligeramente entornada así que no puede evitar mirar hacia adentro. Nunca podré olvidar con cuanto anhelo vi a sus dedos acariciar un papel, sus ojos destellaban con amor y dolor, una mezcla que jamás le había visto y por primera vez en mi vida lo escuche llorar, gimotear tan lastimeramente que desee poder revertir el tiempo y no haber presenciado aquello. Al fin después de mucho se durmió y tuve la oportunidad de ver lo que tanto lo lastimaba. Era una foto de Clark.

Terry se había quedado sin aliento ante tal revelación. Nunca había visto a Bruce triste o angustiado… pero haberlo visto llorar seguro era una estampa por demás desgarradora que seguro dejo una herida profunda en el ser que más lo amaba. Su hija.

—A pesar del tiempo mi padre aun lo amaba, aun lo extrañaba y sabrá la misericordiosa Era cuanta amargura y resentimiento cargo él solo. No lo estoy justificando nada, pero… —una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la niña, gruesa y amarga.

Terry dejo salir un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la camilla y halarla a su lado. En este momento añoraba las palizas de los delincuentes de Dark Gotham City, mil veces mejor enfrentarse a los miembros de la Escalera Real o los Guasones a tener que lidiar con la tristeza de su pequeña hermana.

Hacia cerca de tres años que se conocían, cuando ella llego a su vida tuvieron miles de enfrenamientos por sus caracteres dispares y un pelea a muerte por atraer la atención de Bruce Wayne, meces insufribles de trampas y maldades que lo dejaban en ridículo en la universidad y ante Dana, aunque él no era un santo y le hizo pagar cada jugarreta.

Ahora la consideraba su hermana pequeña, ella era la hija de Bruce, la legítima heredera del imperio Wayne y de esa avasalladora inteligencia y mente ágil de Batman, él era el clon, algo así como su hijo a fuerza, pero llevaba su sangre a final de cuentas.

Ambos habían crecido mucho y aprendido tanto, se habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y sin duda confiaban el uno en el otro más que en cualquier otra persona.

—Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, aun a costa de mi existencia. —Concluyo ella casi en un suspiro.

Y ahí estaba la clave de todo, ¿Cuál sería la decisión correcta? Dejar a Bruce con Jasón esperando que ese amor diera como resultado un mejor futuro o amarrar a Wayne a Clark solo por el egoísmo de ver nacer a Lucy.

—Tráelo Terry, sabes que tiene que estar aquí —afirmo ella. —No hay nadie, ni habrá quien pueda darle la dicha que Kal-El le proporciona.

McGinnis frunció el ceño y sin más acepto. Lo haría por ella, solo por ella.

&&&(...)&&&

Jasón miro a Bruce. El adolecente dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos y el sentía su corazón henchirse de satisfacción. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con ese momento? Sin duda demasiado, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba del todo. Era como disfrutar de lo ajeno. Un sentimiento nada placentero porque siempre estas esperando el momento en que el dueño llegue a reclamarlo.

Meneo la cabeza negando e intentando dormir otro rato para suprimir su deseo de toquetearlo un poco por encima de la ropa. Quería despertarlo así disfrutar de las últimas horas de la noche en algo más provechoso que dormir. Tener todo de Bruce, cada gesto y sonido nacido de su derroche pasional lo atesoraría como un preciado tesoro.

Y aún que era demasiado temprano para tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, para ser exactos las dos de la madrugada, tampoco deseaba levantarse porque Bruce sentiría su lejanía y despertaría.

Lo amaba. Siempre lo amo y ahora…

—Sera mejor que disfrutes de su compañía mientras puedas.

Jasón escucho ese susurro, y como solo estaban ellos dos entonces debía tratase de Bruce que murmuraba dormido. Se acercó levemente deseando verle el rostro aun entre las penumbras que poblaban la estancia.

—No creas que le permitiré quedarse contigo, no eres ni remotamente a quien yo deseo para él.

Jasón dio un jadeo de asombro y miedo cuando los parpados de Bruce se abrieron y ahí en medio de la oscuridad destellaron en un tono azul. El rostro del millonario lo enfrentaba sosteniéndole la mirada a su compañero de cama. Como retándolo a tocarlo.

—¿Aun no has notado la diferencia? —Pregunto Bruce y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona. Jasón negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a pronunciar ni un solo sonido. —Yo soy Batman.

Jasón abrió la boca para inmediatamente cerrarla y forzar a su cerebro a trabajar, no tenía mucho sentido el hecho de que Bruce se proclamara a si mismo Batman cuando él ex-Robín lo sabía de sobra, aunque…

Y volvió a sentirse desubicado hasta el punto del mareo. No podía ser cierto lo que pensaba, miro de nuevo a Bruce y sus iris azules casi brillaban de forma demoniaca. Batman y Bruce Wayne se había dividido convirtiéndolo en un fragmentado, un hombre que sufre de doble personalidad.

—¡Oh! Veo que no eres tan tonto como el Kriptoniano. —Dijo feliz Batman sentándose sobre la cama. —Ahora bien, estoy seguro que entiendes lo que significa tratar conmigo. ¿Verdad, Jasón?

Todd asintió. —¿Bruce, donde esta Bruce? —Pregunto atropelladamente, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba desenfrenadamente, con tantos resultados posibles y Bruce terminaba por dividirse a la mitad. Era una jodida mala suerte.

—Tranquilo, voy a explicarte cómo funciona esto. —Batman le sonrió con malicia al tiempo en que juntaba las piernas a su pecho en un gesto inocente que desentonaba con su mirada. —Veras mi querido Jasón, Bruce y yo somos dos entes viviendo en el mismo cuerpo. Yo conservó todos y cada uno de los recuerdos pasados, las peleas, el miedo, la perdida, así como también el orgullo y la vanidad. Bruce por su parte es el niño dulce e inocente antes de la muerte de sus padres.

—Pero entonces… fuiste tú quien… —y Jasón se mordió la lengua antes de soltar: " _el que engaño a Superman para obtener su seme._ "

—No creíste que el niño que tenías delante de ti podría haberse atrevido a engañar al gran Superman. —Batman sonrió ladino. —Vaya que ingenuo, el Bruce Wayne que conoces ni siquiera estaba seguro de que intenciones tenia Clark cuando lo llevo a su habitación. —Rio guasón mirándose las uñas con meticulosidad. —Si simiente era necesaria para que mi cuerpo se estabilizara, pero nunca imagine que su semen me otorgara más poder del que jamás imagine. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa porque soy más poderoso que él. Este mundo sabrá al fin que es la justicia. No más dejar en manos de otros las sentencias, no más corruptos que menosprecien y desperdicien mis esfuerzos. Con estas habilidades no hay nada que no pueda lograr. Un mundo mejor, uno en donde los niños puedan salir sin miedo, uno en donde ninguno pierda a sus padres.

Jasón dejo de respirar, no lograba asimilar la idea de que su adorado y siempre justo tutor ahora pareciera estar pasando por un ataque psicótico, que a pesar de su demencia estaba lleno de sentimientos y deseos positivos.

—Pero para eso debo encargarme de un diminuto problemita. —Batman apretó los labios y su mirada se afilo. —Bruce Wayne.

&&&(...)&&&

Terry inspiro profundo antes de tocar solicitando permiso para entrar a la habitación de Clark. De antemano sabía que posiblemente Superman ya lo había visto indeciso parado frente a su puerta desde adentro con su visión de rayos X y la verdad eso le ponía los pelos de punta, era escalofriante.

—Si vas a entrar hazlo de una buena vez —gruño desde adentro el hombre de acero.

Terry rodo los ojos y sin más entro. El héroe de Metrópolis se encontraba sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha y sin prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera el exquisito y casi cristalino piso azulino de la Atalaya.

—¿Entiendes que no puedes forzar a Bruce? —soltó McGinnis dedicándole una miraba afilada. Clark solo asintió. —¿Estas consciente de que si te ayudo con Bruce tu tendrás que prometerme algo a mí?

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Continuara…


	17. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 18 Reencuentro.**

Lex Luthor se dejó caer en su silla giratoria sin dejar de mal mirar al payaso de Gotham, que como desquiciado probaba uno tras otro los costosos vinos del minibar de su oficina sin molestarse siquiera en servirse en un vaso. Tendría que tirarlos luego.

—Ignorante. —Rumio molesto el empresario. Eran una excelente combinación, pero la personalidad del Joker dejaba mucho que desear en otro terreno que no fueran el criminal. —Podrías quedarte quieto de una maldita vez —exigió Luthor masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—Vamos no te enojes calvito, solo estoy divirtiéndome —se excusó tranquilamente el payaso caminando todo pando hasta el escritorio para ocupar la silla frente al escritorio de su anfitrión. —Mira cocoliso, tú y yo sabemos que estamos en el mejor momento, tú di cuando y te juro que la JLA dejara de existir.

—Quiero a Batman, ese murciélago escapo llevándose mí mejor… nuestro mejor descubrimiento —reclamo Luthor tensando la mandíbula. —Tráelo de vuelta.

—Me temo que eso será casi imposible, seguramente Batsy ya sabe lo que le hicimos y créeme, él encontrara la forma de sacarle partido, es mejor dejar eso por la paz, pudo haber funcionado si Superestupido no se hubiera entrometido.

—Eso me importa un bledo. Piensa en algo, tú lo conoces mejor que cualquiera. Quiero al murciélago.

—¿Adivina qué calva brillante? Yo también lo quiero, y más desesperadamente que tú. Fíjate que desde hace un año que sueño con…

—No quiero saber tus frustraciones sexuales Joker. Ponle una máscara cualquiera de tus estúpidos lacayos y follatelo tan sádicamente como te plazca; cualquier cosa para que te concentres en nuestra prioridad.

El payaso torció el gesto, luego tan dignamente como su apariencia se lo permitió se levantó para marcharse porque si Luthor no piensa tomarlo en serio entonces él tampoco tenía porque soportarlo. Con forme avanzaba su sonrisa se amplió y su caminar se relajó apenas cerrar detrás de si la puerta del despacho de Luthor.

Batman era suyo, suyo y de nadie más y con esa misma obstinación sabía que sin importar a quien le colocara una máscara nadie lograría saciarlo sino era el original; y por supuesto que tenía bases para afirmarlo, la prueba era los muchos cuerpos de hombres jóvenes que se apilaban debajo de su guarida.

—Solo a él, lo necesito solo a él, a mi Batsy. —Su sonrisa volvió igual o más demente que antes para decir. — Además Lex para tu información se en dónde está. Upsss ¿no lo escuchaste?… que lastima, se me olvidó mencionarlo cuando estabas presente. —Se carcajeo.

&&&(...)&&&

Bruce miro el cielo despejado sintiendo como la briza mecía sus cabellos negros como la noche. Desde la azotea de ese edificio podía contemplar la bahía y el puente que unía a Gotham con Metroplis. Amaba los lugares altos desde donde podía sentir el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro y de algún modo le ofrecía la libertad que anhelaba. Le daba la sensación de que quizás algún día podría volar lejos de todo eso que lo aprisionaba, de sus deberes y responsabilidades. De la tragedia y el dolor. Del miedo y la desesperación que eran sinónimos de Gotham.

Un jadeo ahogado escapo de su garganta cuando sus pies perdieron el suelo y comenzó a elevarse. No fue consciente de los brazos que le rodeaban sino hasta segundos después cuando la vista de Gotham City se extendía bajo sus pies como un mero manchón de tierra.

Bruce miro en derredor, era maravilloso percibir el mundo desde esa altura que le producía en el estómago un cosquilleo agradable mientras se deleitaba con aquella vista privilegiada. El viento lo golpeaba con mayor fuerza haciéndolo estremecer tanto por la temperatura que descendía como de ansiedad.

—Solo dime a dónde quieres ir, dime lo que más deseas y te lo daré. —Bruce borro la sonrisa que tenía al identificar esa voz que susurraba contra su oído. Bajo la cabeza y apretó los ojos temeroso de la ira de Superman, no recordaba a bien como había escapado de la Atalaya, solo sabía que Superman no quedo muy contento con el desaire.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —Pregunto tímidamente Bruce.

—Nada.

—No estás molesto por…

—En realidad más que molesto me dejaste frustrado.

Clark sintió lo que muchos describen como mariposas, más bien gruyas, halcones, agilas y albatros revolotearle furiosos en el estómago cuando la risa juvenil e inocente de Bruce Wayne le lleno los oídos. Su Bruce era tan casto que incluso aun cuando su alma vivía entre tinieblas él aún conservaba su pureza intacta.

—Ahora te ríes. Te burlas de mí, pues entonces te enseñare que con Superman no se juega. —Declaro intentando sonar serio y molesto sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo pues la sonrisa complacida de tener un momento a Bruce solo para él se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

Bruce tuvo dos escasos segundos para reaccionar y soltar un grito antes de sentir su cuerpo salir disparado hacia arriba y luego a la gravedad tirando de él en dirección contraria. Por instinto extendió los brazos y las piernas para aminorar la velocidad antes de sentir una mano grande y fuerte que delicadamente tomo la suya para jalarlo de nuevo hacia arriba. Bruce volvió a emitir un gritito de emoción, era como estar en una montaña rusa y muy por el contrario de lo que muchos experimentarían él sentía un gran deleite.

Superman vio el rostro de Batman, seguramente Bruce extrañaba esas caída libres de los edificios, el andar cual trapecista, la libertad de un movimiento silencioso y vertiginoso.

—Sujétate fuerte. — Fue la indicación que Kal-El le dio antes de lanzarse en picada.

Bruce miro todo con expectación y cuando sintió que se hundirían en el mar el hombre de acero cambio de dirección, ahora de forma horizontal el joven Wayne podía dejar las yemas de sus dedos rozar el océano de una manera en que jamás imagino.

—Llévame al cielo, llévame lejos de todo, de todos, quiero dejar de lado quien soy y lo que soy, quiero solo por instante olvidar y ser libre. —Murmuro Bruce con tristeza cerrando los ojos.

Clark asintió y comenzó a elevarse de nuevo, ese susurro tan bajo que en medio de aquella velocidad pasaría inadvertida por cualquiera él la escucho perfectamente y cada palabra se tatuó en su corazón, porque ese era el anhelo real de Bruce Wayne, del hombre que para todos había desaparecido y que él deseaba tan desesperadamente que regresara.

Un gemido angustiado escapo de la garganta de Bruce cuando su cuerpo perdió apoyo, en fracción de segundos un humo denso lo envolvía asfixiándolo sin saber que los golpeo pues esa misma fuerza lo propulso varios metros lejos de Superman sin darle oportunidad de ver a su atacante. Intento no entrar en pánico, sus manos buscaban aferrarse a cualquier cosa para impedir su colisión contra el agua, debía pensar fríamente o de lo contrario la sola caída lo dejaría inconsciente y se ahogaría.

—Bruce. —Escucho decir antes de que un par de brazos fuertes lo envolvieran protectoramente. —Ya te tengo…

Clark sentía la espalda quemándole y el tibio liquido empapando la capa de por si roja, pero sonreía, sonreía porque había logrado proteger a Bruce, primero arrojándolo unos segundos antes de la explosión para luego volver a atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra el océano. Con él entre sus brazos que importaba el daño recibido, cualquier dolor era soportable y bien recibido si con ello mantenía a salvo a Bruce.

Bruce miro al hombre de acero que con gesto cariñoso lo observa e intentaba llegar a tierra.

Clark aterrizo en la azotea del primer edifico que encontró a su paso, dejándose caer apenas colocar delicadamente al pequeño millonario sobre sus piernas. Ahí estaba Bruce mirándolo con gesto preocupado mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, que alegría era para Clark poder contemplarlo de aquella forma, con esos preciosos ojos de un azul imposible completamente clavados en él.

Bruce cayó de rodillas observando atónito la espalda acribilladla de Superman, toda la espalda la tenía mal herida por varios trozos de piedra verde que parecían incrustarse más a cada instante y él no sabía qué hacer ¿cómo actuar?

Una risa macabra le lleno los oídos con tan espelúznate sensación que Bruce se encogió tembloroso junto al cuerpo del héroe caído. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?

—Supertonto. —Exclamo una voz aguda y escalofriante antes de soltar otra carcajada mientras un helicóptero aparecía en escena y dejaba asomar por su puerta al dueño de aquel sonido diabólico. —Vamos Superbobo, ¿no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes? Por eso siempre he dicho que Batsy es mucho más divertido. —De un salto el payaso estaba sobre la azotea con bazuca en mano.

—Joker. —Alcanzo a murmuran Superman elevando medio torso y empujando a Bruce detrás de sí deseando ocultarlo, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

—Superestupido, necesito un favor. Sabes hace unos días tú te llevaste a Batsy y pues… como decirlo… ¡Ah! Sí. Quiero que me lo regreses —ladro irritado apuntándole con la bazuca al héroe de Metrópolis. —Creo que ya comprobaste que mi lindo juguetito nuevo dispara mini balas de Kriptonita. No son grandes ni muy poderosas pero sirven. Un disparo más y adiós Superinutil.

—¡No! —Exclamo Bruce colocándose sobre Superman como si con aquella acción pudiera protegerlo. —No le hagas daño.

—¿Y este jovencito? —El Joker bajo su arma desconcertado, lo miro detenidamente porque le recordaba a alguien. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo no era a quien buscaba. —¡No sabía que te gustaran tan jóvenes!, y luego dicen que el demente depravado, desviado sexual es uno. En fin, no es de mi incumbencia a quien le des por el culo, a menos que sea a Batsy. Entonces sí que me importaría. ¿No lo has tocado verdad? —Pregunto desconfiado observándolo con mirada filosa al Kriptoniano.

Clark sonrió ladino sintiéndose superior a pesar de su estado, no respondería, si el payaso era inteligente que interpretara su silencio.

—Eres un maldito. —Grito cual fiera herida. —Voy a disfrutar tanto liquidándote. —Y sin más ceremonias o advertencias volvió a disparar.

La explosión lleno el ambiente con un aplastante zumbido y Bruce apretó los ojos aferrándose a Superman, moriría de eso no había duda y sin embargo algo dentro de él se negaba a moverse, y ese mismo algo vibraba de solo sentirse tan cerca de ese hombre. ¿Qué era eso que hacia latir su corazón tan desenfrenadamente? ¿Por qué esa sensación era tan diferente a la que experimentaba con Jasón? ¿Qué clase se sentimiento lo ataba a Clark Kent?

Un gruñido gutural se escuchó antes de lo que parecía ser el berrinche del payaso, que gritaba lo mucho que odiaba a los entrometidos y con total descontrol lanzo lejos el arma, mientras zapateaba con el pie derecho el suelo cual niño pequeño.

—No es justo, no es justo. —Se quejaba indignado apuntando con su dedo corazón hacia el cielo en forma obscena. —Eres un maldito entrometido Capitán papanatas. Lárgate y déjame jugar a gusto con idiotaman.

Billy miro al payaso y luego a Superman, lo había seguido con el único propósito de saber de Bruce. Nunca espero encontrarse con aquella escena en donde el hombre de acero parecía casi patético ante el endemoniado payaso. Estuvo a un palmo de dar media vuelta e irse, dejándolo a merced de aquel demente y lo hubiera hecho, porque se trataba de Superman y seguro que tenía métodos y recursos suficientes para lidiar con aquel psicópata y fue ahí que lo vio, aquel joven tan endeble que con mirada firme desafiaba al villano.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de deleite ante aquellos ojos de un azul imposible que demostraban entereza, valor y temple. Y su voz, ¡Dios! Su voz era como la del mismo ángel de la justicia, firme, varonil, suave y sensual al oído.

Vio al Joker apuntarle al chico que no dudo en interponerse en medio del arma y el héroe de Metrópolis, no lo pensó más, salió disparado a fungir de escudo entre el joven y el inminente peligro.

Pasado el peligro Shazam simplemente se contentó en golpear un poco a ese espeluznante payaso para desmayarlo y llevarlo al departamento de policía de Gotham, ellos sabrían lidiar con ese loco.

Miro sobre su hombro el joven lo contemplaba con asombro pero sin soltar a Superman.

Capitán Marvel entrecerró los ojos, ese maldito alienígena tendía a arrebatarle todo lo que él anhelaba, primero a Bruce y ahora…

—Él está muy mal herido, debemos… —dijo el muchacho contemplando con sincera preocupación al Kriptoniano.

Billy chasqueo la legua, él no pensaba ayudar a ese creído, o al menos intento mantenerse firme hasta que dos lindos ojos se encontraron con los suyos en una súplica muda. Dio un suspiro derrotado solo para cargar cual saco de patatas a Superman. ¿Ahora la cuestión era a donde llevarlo? Un hospital normal no tendría las herramientas para…

—Sígueme —ordeno el muchacho.

Capitán Marvel sintió un escalofrió recorrerle ante aquella voz de mandato tan firme. El joven que hasta ese momento creyó un humano común levitaba a solo unos palmos del techo y el color azul marino de sus ojos había sido remplazado por un azul eléctrico brillante. El chico le sonrió de forma burlona al tiempo en que tomaba más altura.

—Date prisa. —Volvió a ordenar mientras volaba libremente hacia un lugar incierto para el otro héroe.

&&&(...)&&&

—Ponlo en la mesa —indico Bruce apenas atravesar la gran cascada que ocultaba a la Batcave y con maestría comenzar a extraer de varios cajones instrumentos de cirugía que sin pensarlo se dispuso a utilizar sobre Superman.

Billy se quedó helado, esto debía ser una mala broma o incluso una pesadilla. Ese joven no podía ser Batman. No podía ser su Bruce, sin embargo, los hechos hablaban por sí mismos, porque no existía otro ser sobre la tierra, apostaría su vida a ello, que tuviera entre sus pertenencia un bisturí hecho de Kriptonita y que además conociera la ubicación de la guarida del murciélago de Gotham.

Y el ahí estaba él mirando, parado cual estatua solo observando mientras Batman trabajaba arduamente para salvar a Superman.

La distancia entre ellos era enorme. Billy se sentía tanta impotencia, él, el gran Capitán Marvel se sentía pequeño ante el desempeño de Bruce porque aun sin poderes la Liga dependía de Batman en más de una forma. Bajo la cabeza mirando el piso completamente encerrado en sus pensamientos. Tanta magia recorría sus venas, tanto poder y no era capaz ni de rozar con la yema de sus dedos la grandeza de Batman.

Una a una las balas fueron extraídas con rapidez y eficacia tanto así que los músculos mal trechos del hombre de acero comenzaban a sanar. Era inaudito pensar que alguien además de Bruce podría hacer ese trabajo de forma tan eficiente. Por lo tanto era mejor aceptar que de alguna forma Bruce logro rejuvenecer.

—Si vas a reclamar es mejor que lo hagas ahora. —La voz de Bruce le pareció un martillo que lo arranco de golpe de su enclaustramiento mental.

Billy lo observo de arriba abajo, Bruce se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de análisis balístico muy cerca de Superman pero mirándolo a él. Lucia tan arrebatadoramente sexy que Billy casi dejo de respirar, sin importar nada Bruce Wayne era y siempre seria su ideal, su ser prefecto y lo amaría hasta el final. Por eso.

—Shazam —Dijo casi en susurro Billy perdiendo su transformación.

Bruce levanto las cejas con escepticismo dibujando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa torcida en sus perfectos labios al ver al adolescente y no al héroe frente a él.

—Bruce. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? — Cuestiono Billy con un poco de más confianza ahora que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

A ambos jóvenes se miraron, uno intentando no temblar de ansiedad ante lo que podría significar esa nueva apariencia. ¡Diantres! Si hasta Billy comenzaba a fantasear con el hecho de poder levantar a Bruce de la cintura y dar un par de vueltas con él en brazos como un par de estúpidos enamorados, porque parecía tener un par de centímetros en desventaja además de la obvia perdida de musculatura. Aunque ¿ahora podía volar? ¿Qué más poderes escondía ese diminuto cuerpecito?

—¡Oh! Billy, no es relevante mi cambio físico, lo que si me gustaría que me dijeras es… ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

Capitán Marvel tembló en su lugar, esa mirada felina lo desarmaba por completo, era como si aquellos iris pudieran ver a través de él, leer cada pensamiento por muy recóndito que fuera.

—Yo… —Un gemido lastimero interrumpió cualquier cosa que estuviera por alegar.

Clark comenzaba a despertarse. —Bruce. —Llamo con urgencia Kal-El intentando abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo.

El joven que ahora era Batman sonrió condescendiente para sin esfuerzo estirar su mano y tomar la del hombre de acero y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, a su lado.

—Yo te amo —confeso Billy ante la desesperación que sintió por el gesto del millonario. —Te amo más que a cualquier persona en este mundo. Por eso… —sus labios tiritaron de inquietud sintiendo las ganas de llorar aflorar en su interior. — Por eso ámame tú también. Voy a esforzarme, te juro que me convertiré en alguien digno para ti y…

—Billy. —Aquel llamado suave corto el discurso del otro joven, y los ojos del Guardián de Gotham dictaban una sentencia irrevocable, pero con dulzura y algo de tristeza respondió. —Lo siento.

Y eso fue todo, en un dos por tres Billy Bastón desapareció al transformarse en Capitán Marvel, quien no tardo en salir más rápido que una bala de la guarida de su adoración con el corazón destrozado.

—Maldito Superman. —Siseo rencoroso Shazam limpiándose las lágrimas que ya no logro contener, en ese momento no le serbia de nada la sabiduría de Salomón o tal vez si, para controlarse y no terminar el trabajo de aquel maldito payaso.

Continuara...


	18. Amame

**Capítulo 19 Ámame**

Terry tenía los ojos clavados en la inmensidad del espacio exterior cuando dio un suspiro cansado… más bien hastiado.

Deseaba y no volver a su tiempo, a ese lugar oscuro que desprendía por todos lados un aroma a podredumbre y muerte.

—Nuestro mundo nunca fue alentador pero es nuestro hogar y nos esperan —dijo una voz a su espalda que reconocería donde sea.

Terry no tuvo que volverse para saber que quien le hablaba, con molestia frunció el ceño en una clara pregunta que decía ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? A veces odiaba esa actitud obstinada que heredó de su padre.

Lucy elevo los hombros y deshizo el espacio que los separaba sin mirarlo, perdiendo al igual que Terry su vista en el vasto universo que se podía contemplar a través del enorme ventanal.

—¿Si pudieras te quedarías aquí? —Pregunto ella con un poco de temor a la contestación y quizás por eso se apresuró a agregar —este lugar es mucho más tranquilo y…

—No —la respuesta de Terry había sido tajante, firme y segura. —Aquí nadie nos necesita en cambio…

—Allá poco podemos hacer… somos inútiles en contra de la desgracia y miseria que sufre el planeta entero, además pesa sobre nuestros hombros la muerte de…

—De Batman—termino una tercera voz en la sala.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron para quedar de frente a Green Arrow quien los observaba con una mirada llena de ternura y empatía para con su dolor.

—Es extraño pero… después de ver a Bruce en ese estado… —y Oliver guardo silencio unos instantes como buscando la palabra adecuada para continuar. —Tan vulnerable. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es muy humano, quizá demasiado —confeso con voz trémula el arquero verde mordiéndose los labios. Con paso firme acorto distancia. —Cuando la JLA se fundó y comenzaron a reclutar miembros, Batman me extendió una invitación, al principio me negué pensando ¿Qué pude hacer un hombre en medio de seres con poderes sobrehumanos? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, un simple mortal entre Dioses? Nunca me detuve a cavilar que uno de los siete fundadores era un simple hombre… de hecho creo que todos aquí lo hemos olvidado. Hemos dejado de ver a Batman como a un humano debido a su fuerza…

Oliver Queen soltó una risa sarcástica y un tanto amarga debido a sus palabras. SU FUERZA. Una fuerza que no era del todo solida ni real. Flecha verde meneo la cabeza y continúo hablando.

—Viéndolos a ustedes se me hace irreal… Batman de todos nosotros fue el único que tuvo descendencia… el único que…

—No fue algo que él decidiera —argumento Terry con cierto reproche.

—O que lo complaciera —término de decir la chica con una clara advertencia en la mirada. —Además terminamos siendo iguales a las mantis… matamos a nuestro…

El arquero contuvo el aliento al comprender lo que aquella última frase quería decir, ellos, los propios hijos del murciélago habían terminado con la vida de… ¡NO! grito su mente, era ilógico porque eran niños; ni siquiera ellos siendo adultos, al menos la mayoría de los que componían la liga, conocían la amarga y desagradable sensación de la mancharse las manos con sangre.

—Dark Gotham City no es una ciudad en la cual la inocencia pueda florecer— comento la hija de Superman con tono vació, como si de alguna forma supiera lo que estaba pensando. —Los niños a muy corta edad, muchos desde su nacimiento, saben lo que es la droga y otro tipo de abusos que son innombrables…

—El mundo del que venimos haría parecer a la actual Gotham casi tan brillante como si se tratara de Metrópolis… nuestro mundo es… — Los ojos de Terry se entrecerraron con desprecio y asco. —Es perverso y cruel. Sin más ahí tienes a Lucifer…

Queen elevo la ceja rubia sin saber a qué venia esa referencia.

—Mi sobre nombre nació de la primera noche que salí de patrulla con Terry. Recuerdo que acordamos dividirnos la ciudad y mantener solo comunicación por radio. Estaba por terminar la ronda, como a dos horas del punto de encuentro cuando aquellos llantos me llegaron claros, tan nítidos como si estuvieran gritando junto a mi oído… ¡Dioses! Si cierro los ojos aun puedo oírlos, tan patéticos… tan lastimeros… tanto miedo y dolor como jamás imagine que existiera. Me apresure a buscar el origen y lo que encontré me lleno el alma de odio y rabia. El lugar del que provenían aquellos sollozos era un orfanato, y quienes lloraban eran los niños… niños de menos de diez años que estaban siendo violados…

La voz de la chica se apagó, Terry la miro y coloco en forma de apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de quien él consideraba su hermana. Una vez que concluyo que ella no volvería a hablar Terry tomo la palabra.

—El hospicio no tenía dinero para mantener a los chicos, de hecho nunca lo tuvo, acogió a los niños porque encontró en ellos un negocio bastante lucrativo. El director vendía a los niños por una módica cantidad y en ocasiones, como en la noche en que Lucifer los encontró, organizaba orgias. Claro que no siempre aguantaban tanto maltrato y pues… cuando morían simplemente destazaban el cuerpo y lo enterraban en el patio. Después de todo eran huérfanos, nadie los buscaba ni los echaba en falta. Cuando Lucy los descubrió llevaban años en ese rentable negocio y ya habían matado a 50 infantes o al menos esos fueron los cuerpos que encontramos, sabrá Dios cuantos más pasaron por la misma tortura.

Oliver estaba con la boca abierta. Sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar ante esa verdad, ante esa realidad que vivían día a día porque no había palabras para describir el horror que seguramente era su vida.

—Lucifer —dijo Terry casi en un susurro —ese fue el nombre que dieron después de que ella matara a cada uno de los hombres y niños que participaban en ese aquelarre del mal e incendiar el edificio.

—Espera… ¿también a los niños? —cuestiono Oliver indignado y aterrado a partes iguales.

—¿Que hubiera hecho usted señor Queen? Un trauma como ese no es tan fácil de superar, además de que no tenían a donde ir, más tardaríamos en ponerlos bajo la custodia de la policía que en que terminaría en la calle muriendo de hambre nuevamente o en un lugar peor del que les habíamos sacado… de dónde venimos ya no existe la palabra filantropía, los actos de caridad son un gesto que nadie puede permitirse… ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted? ¿Acaso no fue más humano terminar con sus miserables vidas?

—Eso… es que… —Oliver meneo la cabeza negando, era un mundo que él no deseaba ver llegar. — Puedo saber tu nombre…

Ella lo miro con asombro.

—Todo este tiempo te hemos estado llamando Lucy… la hija de Batman o la de Superman pero no se tu nombre…

—No creo que… —intento demeritar la chica.

—Es importante. Eres una persona y no solo un objeto del cual se pueda prescindir una vez logrado su cometido. —Oliver casi grito, era inaudito como ese niña se menospreciaba hasta ese extremo. ¿Qué le había enseñado Bruce?

—Lara…—murmuro con cierta timidez al develar algo tan íntimo. —Bruce me puso el nombre de la madre de Kal-El. Lara, ese es mi nombre.

Oliver le sonrió mientras su gruesa y varonil mano acaricio con ternura la cabecita de la niña. Porque eso era, una niña. Podía haber tenido experiencias que la hicieron madurar demasiado rápido pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo que aún lo era.

—Tiene que mejorar —murmuro Oliver en forma de consuelo y deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas —El futuro al que regresen debe ser mejor porque las cosas han cambiado y…

—Sera para mejor—argullo Stuart nada más apersonarse en la sala. —Bruce esta con él…

Terry no tuvo que pedir le aclararan ¿con quién?, sabía que la respuesta era "con Superman" y asintió satisfecho. Lara sonrió al tiempo en que juntaba sus manos como si implorara por un feliz término y Oliver, Oliver Queen solo apretó las manos en puño sintiendo cierta molestia.

—Si llega a dañar a Bruce… —siseo Green Arrow en un tono tan reprimido que nadie aparte de la hija lo escucho.

—Lo desollamos —completo Lara la frase feliz de saber que el arquero apreciaba a su padre.

&&&(...)&&&

Clark caminaba a paso presuroso, la callejuela por la que transitaba estaba completamente desierta y silenciosa como una tumba a pesar de ruido que hacían las suelas de sus zapatos al impactar contra los charcos de agua, de hecho el sonido le parecían disonante con aquella cacofonía apabullante que lo rodeaba e incluso ver el vaho que desprendía su aliento solo servía para confirmar el frio que lo rodeaba y que él no llegaba a sentir pero que le daba un toque escabroso.

—No por favor… que alguien me ayude…

Clark pudo escuchar perfectamente aquella suplica, aquel lamento lleno de dolor, e intento volar sin lograr siquiera desprenderse un ápice del suelo. Desesperado comenzó a correr en dirección a donde ahora escuchaba el llanto de un niño, tan amargo y pesaroso que le desgarraba el alma.

—Por favor…. Ayúdenme... Ayuda… que alguien… por favor…

Clark ya jadeaba cuando logro llegar, un acto completamente impropio en él. Su vista se quedó clavada observando el origen de aquel lamento que tanto le perturbaba, encontrándose frente a los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer inertes en el suelo que heridos de bala se desangraban, y a un chiquillo de no más de ocho años llorando desconsolado, roto.

Superman dio un paso al frente justo a tiempo para ver emerger de entre la sombras una figura negra, portentosa y escalofriante. Una que para él era fácil de identificar porque perecía al terror del bajo mundo de Gotham.

—Batman… —murmuro Kal-El con recelo al ver como ese ente oscuro se posaba justo a la espalda del niño, para convertirse en su sombra.

Clark no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar ante lo que estaba presenciando. Bruce lloraba, gimoteaba con el corazón destrozado, aterrado de su presente y futuro mientras Batman se mantenía ahí, a su espalda como si fuera un ángel protector, o quizás sería más acertado compararlo con un demonio que busca alimentarse de lo que le restaba de inocencia y esperanza.

Kal-El quería gritar, apartar a Batman de Bruce, alejarlo para evitar que aquella oscuridad, dolor y desesperanza lo tocaran, que se adueñaran de aquel corazón tan noble y sin embargo, solo se quedó ahí mirando como el manto del señor de la noche acogía al pequeño niño quien se aferraba al murciélago desesperadamente en busca de protección y consuelo.

—Esa no es la salida. Esa protección que sientes no es real Bruce —grito Clark con todas sus fuerzas, podía sentir sus labios moverse pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

De un momento a otro se vio nuevamente solo en medio de aquella callejuela y sin proponérselo cayó de rodillas derrotado, sus emociones lo estaban golpeando con demasiada intensidad.

Había presenciado quizá el momento más traumático en la vida de Bruce y estaba seguro que a pesar de eso nunca sería capaz de entender una milésima parte del dolor, impotencia y sufrimiento de Wayne.

Kal-El ya sabía sobre eso, sobre su pasado pero haberlo visto fue por mucho, un gran shock y se preguntaba con angustia ¿Qué estaba pensando ese niño? ¿Dónde coloco Bruce todo ese dolor? ¿Cómo supero su perdida, si es que la supero? ¿Cómo podía caminar por la vida con una sonrisa deslumbrante? ¿Cómo había terminado por creer que Batman era la mejor opción?

Las personas pueden decir lo siento, lamento tu perdida, te acompaño en tu dolor pero… jamás llegaran a comprender ni una pizca del verdadero infierno que llevan acuestas las víctimas, cuanto más si se trata de un niño de ocho años que ha perdido todo en la vida, su mundo se vino abajo y de entre los escombros Bruce creo un imperio de oscuridad, tristeza y soledad que fortifico hasta hacerla impenetrable.

Tanto miedo y dolor que la pequeña e infantil mente de un niño se ve sobrepasada, se desquebraja como el cristal para con el tiempo volver a unirse en algo completamente amorfo, un abstracto que solo busca proteger y evitar sufrir lo mismo. Un caparazón del que ahora no quiere salir y sin darse cuenta lo asfixia.

Mientras miraba el piso abatido, Superman percibió a su espalda una silueta acercándose, una figura que pronto reconoció por la elegancia nata de su andar y que solo Bruce Wayne puede poseer.

El empresario pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, como si no existiera.

—Bruce —llamo Clark sobrecogido, elevando la mano deseando rozar la tela del exquisito traje a medida que dibujaba las formas gráciles y masculinas de Príncipe de Gotham.

Bruce paso de largo, su mirada estaba completamente fija al frente, cada movimiento era suave, seductor, era un felino ágil deslizándose por su territorio y entonces…

—Una caridad. Por piedad, una caridad…

Clark no sabía de donde había salido aquella anciana desgarbada y sucia que ahora miraba a Bruce como si este fuera alguna clase de Dios, sus manos arrugadas y raquíticas se estiban hacia el millonario con la esperanza de obtener su beneplácito.

Bruce sonrió tristemente y de su bolsillo extrajo un billete que entrego a la anciana con un gesto que asemejaba una sonrisa torcida.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

—Una caridad… —se escuchó de nuevo y esta vez era un adolecente desnutrido quien rogaba al empresario mientras una de sus manos sostenía la droga contra sus fosas nasales.

Bruce arrugo la nariz. Tanta juventud tira a la basura. Así uno tras otro fueron apareciendo de diferentes lugares, ancianos, niños, mujeres con bebes en brazos… todos con el firme propósito de rodear a Bruce sin permitirle moverse de donde estaba. Encasillándolo para que no fuera capaz de ver sin contemplar su desdicha y miseria.

—Por favor señor, una limosna para este pobre anciano.

En menos de un parpadeo muchos, miles de personas indigentes rodeaban al Bruce rogando su ayuda, suplicando un poco de su compasión. Bruce les entrego todo lo que tenía y cuando ya no le quedo más comenzaron a arrancarle la ropa.

—Señor Wayne, por piedad, ayúdenos… —gimoteaban suplicantes pero sin mermar en nada sus ataques de uñas afiladas que hacían girones el costoso traje.

Bruce Wayne lloraba en medio de esa multitud que lo desnudaba, que lo destrozaba sin defenderse. Se mostraba completamente expuesto a esa gente a quien Wayne buscaba ayudar y que lo estaban hiriendo. Arrancando con sus uñas pedazos de carne y con sus dientes mordían desprendiendo piel hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Bruce… —nombro Clark en un suspiro quejoso ante lo que veía.

La ciudad, la misma que Bruce buscaba proteger era la misma que lo estaba matando, devorando sin compasión.

Y entonces de entre todos aquellos carroñeros se alzó Batman, la máscara del murciélago se elevó firme como un pedestal en medio de la tempestad, pero sin lograr sanar las heridas pues a pesar de que el manto negro cubría a Bruce por las partes aun visibles como su mentón se veía el correr de la sangre y las heridas profundas que lo aquejaban.

El cuerpo oculto bajo la capucha del Caballero Oscuro moría lentamente, se desangraba por las yagas jamás sanadas.

—Al final solo existiré yo, Batman —argullo con una rotundidad sorprendente —Porque soy lo único real, soy lo que quedara en pie pues Bruce Wayne dejo de existir cuando nací. Yo soy el auténtico…

—¡No es cierto! — Alego Kal-El sin querer creerlo, negándose a aceptar aquella declaración como verdad. —Bruce…

—Bruce Wayne ahora es solo una máscara que le permite a Batman llegar a sus objetivos, mantenerse en el anonimato pero nada más. Es una cascara vieja que utilizo por conveniencia pero…

—Bruce…

—Si quieres tenerlo a él, debes primero amarme a mí… a Batman. A la noche eterna, a la oscura indiferencia… a la fría y calculadora racionalidad, a la venganza misma.

—¡No! yo quiero a Bruce… —la mirada aterida del Señor de la Noche le congelo la sangre a Clark, ahí ya no había calor humano solo una vibrante determinación y deseo de justicia.

—Entonces, estás enamorado de un fantasma — afirmo Batman dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Clark no lo podía creer, debía estar soñando, eso era… estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Bruce era real… él lo aseguraba porque lo había tenido entre sus brazos, porque había visto en sus ojos y descubierto un alma como jamás volverá a existir otra. Luminosa, brillante como el sol, con una pureza más allá de lo pensado para cualquier ser que vive entre tinieblas. Eso era Bruce, era como la esperanza que se mantiene latente aun rodeada de penurias, encerrada dentro de la caja de pandora.

—Yo amo a Bruce —grito Kal-El poniéndose en pie. Ni siquiera había notado que seguía de rodillas sobre la húmeda callejuela. —Y él no es un fantasma. Esta vivó y pide a gritos ayuda. Sé que sigue ahí, perdido… desamparado, esperando por alguien que acuda en su ayuda y le tienda una mano…

—Pierdes tu tiempo Superman. Ese con el que sueñas no es más que una ilusión que Batman creo…

—¡No es cierto! He sentido su calor, sus ganas de vivir, su deseo por…

—Mentiras…—dicto furibundo el héroe oscuro.

—Bruce es más auténtico que Batman, Bruce es más fuerte que…

—Mentira…

—Eres la armadura que Bruce creo que protegerse pero no importa que tan fuerte sea, que tan profundo deba buscar, sé que Bruce está ahí…

Batman se colocó en pose de ataque como si temiera un ataque kamikaze por parte del Protector de Metrópolis.

—Pero también sé que Batman es parte de él y que si amo a Bruce también debo amar a Batman —concluyo Clark tendiéndole la mano.

—Nadie puede amar al odio, al frio, a la oscuridad en la que me he convertido.

Clark deshizo la distancia que lo separaba, con suavidad elevo los brazos y con esa misma delicadeza los poso alrededor del Caballero Oscuro.

—Yo si —susurro el Kriptoniano con todo el amor que latía dentro de su pecho. —Puedo amar esa parte tan oscura de tu ser. Puedo amar tu alma y tu soledad, puedo amar tu frivolidad y amabilidad, puedo amar tu dolor y tu triste felicidad, puedo amar tus miedos y fortaleza, puedo amar tus sueños y desesperanza, puedo amar a Bruce y a Batman.

Y solo entonces al pronunciar esa última frase cerro el abrazo con delicado amor, y como en antaño sintió el tímido temblor del cuerpo de Bruce, con mayor confianza acomodo su cuerpo para que embonara dejando que su quijada descansara sobre el hombro del justiciero oscuro, y para cuando volvió a verlo a la cara la máscara de Batman había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un hombre sangrante y herido, aun ser frágil y tembloroso que buscaba su calor.

—Kal-El…

Clark asintió enfebrecido ante aquel sonido casi inexistente que fue su nombre en los labios de Bruce, y que para sus oídos fue tan hermoso como la primera palabra de un bebé.

—Aquí estoy, y siempre lo estaré… —concluyo dejando que las lágrimas que tanto contuvo rodaran por su mejilla, amaba a ese hombre mucho más de lo que creyó posible y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que su vida sin Bruce Wayne no tendría sentido.

&&&(...)&&&

Clark despertó con jaqueca, parpadeo un par de veces antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza e intentar sentarse sobre la mesa de análisis balístico.

Si alguna vez creyó sentir dolor físico en batalla estaba muy equivocado porque nada se comparaba con aquella sensación que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Lentamente dio una mirada a su entorno, estaba en la Batcave, así que… —Bruce… —llamo con el corazón en un puño, aún estaba fresco en su memoria las sensaciones y emociones experimentadas en el sueño. ¿Había sido un sueño?

—Eres escandaloso, posesivo, celoso, arrogante y tremendamente fastidioso —enlisto Bruce en un suspiro cansado, sus iris tenían un brillo inhumano que hizo estremecer a Superman.

Clark por primera vez sintió temor, un temor como jamás imagino, ¿qué pasaría si ahora Bruce simplemente le decía que no deseaba estar a su lado? No podría ni tendría la fuerza para imponerse en la vida del empresario porque a pesar de sus sentimientos o precisamente por ellos nunca le haría daño.

— Y sin embargo no sé porque tú, precisamente tú es quien me hace pensar que algún día puedo llegar a ser solo Bruce Wayne.

Ante esas palabras Superman se sintió poderoso, grande, omnipotente y eso decir demasiado de quien es casi un Dios, y guiado por todo aquello que experimentaba no dudo en flotar hasta donde estaba Bruce y envolverlo entre sus brazos en un gesto necesitado y fervoroso.

—Te amo —argullo feliz de poder tenerlo así, cerca… de que lo aceptara.

—Tonto —contesto Bruce arrebujándose en el abrazo para poder rodearlo con los propios y dejar que su rostro descansara contra su pecho, ahí donde su insignia lo identificaba como el héroe más poderoso de la tierra. Estaba contento, feliz de haberle podido mostrar la oscuridad más profunda de su ser y aun así escucharle decir esas palabras. De que aceptara aquella parte de la que no podía ni quería desprenderse.

Lo había apostado todo al amor de Kal-El, se desnudó completamente dejándole ver aquellas cosas que lo atormentaban, rogando porque no terminara horrorizado ante lo que encontraría. Creyó en él y Clark no lo defraudo y gracias a eso había vuelto a ser él. Batman y Bruce volvían a ser la misma persona, aunque… al parecer tendría que quedarse con ese cuerpo de dieciocho añero.

—Hay un asunto pendiente… —murmuro Bruce no muy seguro de que estaba proponiendo.

Clark elevo una ceja y luego abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran.

—No. ¡Oh, no! —exclamo Superman. Ya había tenido suficiente con el incidente en la Atalaya y no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. En primera porque no quería ser tachado de pedófilo hasta por psicópata demente como el Joker; y en segunda, porque su orgullo aún estaba herido. Después de todo lo había derribado un niño.

—No seas infantil Clark —pico Bruce con un deje coqueto que no pasó desapercibido para el súper hombre.

—No fue a ti a quien miraron feo y el que termino en la enfermería.

Bruce rio ladino, ¡oh! Sí, esa experiencia la recordaría como agrado durante toda su vida. —Cobarde —rumio con malestar fingido Wayne y solo entonces cuando noto como el hombre de acero bajaba la guardia se atrevió a tomarlo por la ropa para de un tirón juntar sus bocas.

Continuara...


	19. Destino 1

**Capítulo 20 Destino 1/2.**

—¡Cobarde! —Repitió Kal-El. Bruce acaba de llamarlo cobarde, cuando fue él quien enfrento las miradas iracundas de sus compañero, cuando fue quien soporto a su propia prima, a Kara golpeándolo con tal de alejarlo de Bruce, y ahora de buenas a primeras ¿él el cobarde?

—Bueno… todo tiene un precio y el mío debía ser alto, ¿no crees? —una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en los labios llenos y sonrosados de Bruce. —Después de todo yo soy…

La boca hambrienta de Superman tomo por asalto la otra sin dejarlo terminar la frase, aunque de antemano sabía lo que diría, y ese simple mote lo enardecía hasta límites insospechados porque al oírlo murmurar con aquella voz profunda y varonil el nombre del terror nocturno y la salvación de la Ciudad Maldita era como si su cuerpo se incendiase ante la sola idea de tener el derecho de sentirse dueño de uno de los seres más especiales sobre la faz de este y cualquier mundo, tiempo y dimensión.

Escuchar los jadeos de Bruce por sus caricias era una sinfonía creada solo para él, para hacerlo feliz a él; y entonces el ultimo hijo de Kripton en un exabrupto total de deleite en cada beso y roce correspondido se preguntó si el destino no había forzado su encuentro. Quizás la extinción de su planeta natal solo fue un giro de la vida que tenían como propósito conducirlo hasta este momento en que el Caballero de la Noche se abría a él no solo con él cuerpo sino con el alma.

Si fuera ese el motivo no tenía nada que recriminar pues estaba conforme con lo que recibió a cambio de crecer lejos de los de su raza.

—Kal-El —llamo Bruce urgido, con la respiración acelerada y completamente sumiso a los deseos más básicos de su cuerpo. Entregándose al deseo más atávico que podía experimentar sin contemplaciones pues cualquier secreto que escondiera su cuerpo sería menor al anteriormente develado por su alma.

Clark vibro al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de esa forma tan erótica, haciendo nacer dentro de él un obsceno deseo de cambiar los gemidos de Bruces por gritos desesperados, alaridos cargados de lujurioso deseo. Quería poder darle una libertad como jamás conoció, que por primera vez mostrara su esencia fuera de cualquier canon ya sea de la sociedad siendo Bruce Wayne o de moral siendo Batman, arrancarlo de ambos para convertirlo en algo nuevo, una mezcla perfecta entre los dos para que pueda sentir, amar, odiar, llorar, y reír y gritar de euforia real, verdadera.

—Hazlo Kal-El… —suplico con deseo Bruce al tiempo en que sus dedos sujetaban con firmeza sádica aquel cabello negro-azulado que tanto le fascinaba, después de todo para Superman aquel tirón alevoso no lo percibiría más que un simple roce.

—Te arrepentirás si me enciendes demasiado Bruce…

Batman ladeo la boca en una pérfida sonrisa antes de abrir los suculentos labios y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre de acero.

—No te detengas —ordeno con frialdad absoluta, tan dueño de sus deseos como de sí mismo. —En este momento te aseguro que puedo contener absolutamente todo lo tengas para darme…Kal-El

Clark lo miro sin creer lo que escuchaba y cuando logro hilar una idea coherente esta se fue al caño porque una fina y elegante mano decidió posarse en la parte de su anatomía que en ese momento era la más dura.

—Siempre conteniéndote —murmuro Bruce sicalíptico. —Siempre temeroso de lo que puede ocurrir… —La mano blanca del multimillonario subía y bajaba acariciando con fuerza el inhiesto mástil a su disposición —pues si hoy yo te he mostrado hasta el más pecaminoso de mis pensamientos entonces… se justo y reciproco.

—No quiero… herirte… —suspiro sumergido en el placer que poco a poco ganaba terreno.

—Quieres que seamos pareja… entonces confía en mí —no fue una pregunta fue una exigencia.

Superman miro a Bruce a los ojos, esos ojos azul eléctrico que tanto lo fascinaban sin encontrar e ellos una pizca de duda.

—Terminemos con esto Kal- El—argullo con aplomo al tiempo en que con fuerza empujaba al súper hombre hasta estrellarlo contra la mesa de análisis balístico. —Si tú tienes dudas yo no.

Superman sonrió, al parecer ahora con aquella modificación física en Bruce, Clark acaba de obtener lo que siempre soñó, alguien capaz de ser su igual, alguien con quien poder olvidar la diferencia de fuerza, alguien al que podía estrechar con toda su energía y ganas… alguien que no fuera de cristal entre sus brazos.

&&&(...)&&&

Lex Luthor sintió la ira ir invadiéndolo poco a poco cuando por medio de las noticias descubrió el pequeño altercado entre maldito Joker y Superman. Estaba de más decir que fue un estúpido al confiar en ese lunático cuando de sobra sabia la obsesión mal sana que tenía por Batman.

Con el puño golpeo el escritorio con tal fuerza que varios papeles salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones maldiciendo el momento en que escucho a sus estúpidos secuaces y en lugar de encargarse primero de Superman solo se limitó a secuestrar al Caballero de la Noche.

—Debí matar primero a ese alienígena —rumio Lex completamente indignado.

Su conejillo de indias estaba ahora a resguardo y no sería para nada inteligente intentar sacarlo de su madriguera cuando tenía a varios lobos custodiando la periferia.

Con un suspiro hondo intento calmarse, aún quedaban cosas que podían ser rescatables. Se puso en pie y sin preámbulos se dirigió al sótano de las instalaciones. LexCorp siendo una de las empresas más competitivas en el campo de la tecnología le proporcionaba a Luthor oportunidades únicas además de los recursos para poder llevar a cabo más de una idea que para otros resultaría toda una utopía.

El ejemplo más reciente es el experimento con el murciélago; y la verdad sea dicha, de haber sabido antes que Superman tenia sentimientos románticos por el héroe de Gotham entonces, en lugar de experimentar con él, hubiera gozado torturándolo solo para ver la cara del hombre de acero contraerse de dolor, un dolor como jamás experimento, para demostrarle que él, Lex Luthor siendo solo un hombre podía herirlo de muerte, hacerlo sangrar hasta pedir clemencia.

—Pero aún estamos a tiempo —se dijo con alegría el empresario mientras salía de elevador para adentrarse en aquella bóveda que contenía su última adquisición.

Con cariño paseo sus dedos por el aparato, casi sintiendo como vibraba bajo su tacto, ronroneaba como un gatito feliz de los mimos de su dueño.

—Si no puedo tener al murciélago entonces tampoco lo tendrá él.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano bajo la palanca que daba pie, aun sin Lex saberlo, a lo que Terry y Lara llamaban el Apocalipsis.

&&&(...)&&&

Terry sintió el leve, casi imperceptible temblor en la Atalaya y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la sala de mando.

—No. No… ¡NO! —gruño con desespero tecleando sobre el tablero para extraer información y confirmar sus sospechas, al hacerlo golpeo con los puños desquitando un poco de su furia.

—¿Que sucede? —Cuestiono Stuart nada más entrar y mirar lo desencajado que parecía estar el heredero al manto del murciélago.

—El Ecogravinisador —murmuro Terry —Luthor lo ha puesto en funcionamiento.

—No habías dicho que aún faltaban dos años para que…

—Esta línea de tiempo se estaba moviendo a una velocidad impresionante… los sucesos que deberían ocurrir en años están pasando en tan solo unos cuantos días… yo… la verdad no sé qué hacer.

John Stuart se quedó mirando la pantalla sin comprender del todo lo que aquellos algoritmos complicados decían, sin embargo, de la plática anterior con Terry sabía las consecuencias de usar ese aparato.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez mientras una voz firme y profunda decía. —Qué te parece y comenzar por seguir mis instrucciones.

McGinnis levanto la vista para toparse con su gemelo, Bruce Wayne era idéntico a él a excepción de una cosa, el color de los ojos del millonario era por mucho más intenso que los suyos.

Con paso aplomado Bruce camino hacía la consola de mando para sentarse plácidamente cual rey en su trono. Terry contenía el aliento al notar el aumento de musculatura y estatura. Bruce ahora tenía veinte o veintiún años.

—Dividiremos a la liga en tres grupos —indico Bruce comenzando a descargar la lista del personal disponible.

Stuart asintió, Batman decía "dividiremos" cuando en realidad no cabía la menor duda de quién estaba al mando y una parte recóndita de su cabeza lo festejaba con globos y serpentinas.

—… el primero será integrado por Kara, Shazam y…

—Captain Marvel no se encuentra en la Atalaya y no tenemos forma de… —informo Stuart.

—No te preocupes por él, vendrá —afirmo Batman, luego continuo. —Como decía, será Kara, Shazam, Diana, Green Lanter y… Lucifer.

Terry dio un ligero respingo al escuchar el nombre de su hermanita sin embargo, apretó los puños para tragarse cualquier reclamo, después de todo estaba hablando de Batman, él siempre iba un paso delante de los demás por lo que cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacer seria respondida de forma tajante como mínimo, por estar retrasando sus planes con explicaciones vanas.

—El segundo grupo lo conformaran Green Arrow, Cyborg , "Bat" —señalo a Terry— y yo… todos los restantes serán el grupo tres.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, durante la explicación Diana y Kara se apersonaron en la sala pues Bruce había tenido a bien encender el altavoz para que sus órdenes fueran escuchadas en toda la Atalaya.

—Lex Luthor tiene pensado utilizar el Ecogravinisador para desestabilizar la órbita de la tierra, el grupo A tendrá como misión mantener en su órbita al planeta el mayor tiempo posible. Sé que es pedir demasiado pero por ello estoy mandando a quienes considero tendrán posibilidades de éxito. El grupo B se encargara de infiltrarse en LexCorp, desmontar y revertir el Ecogravinisador; y el grupo C estar a cargo de cualquier eventualidad que puede pasar. Estamos hablando que puede haber desde maremotos hasta temblores que puedan causar erupciones volcánicas. — Cuando termino de hablar solo el silencio inundo la Atalaya. —Cuento con todos ustedes.

Batman apago el altavoz, se colocó en pie y camino directo a la salida mientras los restantes corrían a trazar un plan a seguir según el grupo en el que estaban y la misión a realizar.

Durante el trayecto a la Jabalina los miembros de su equipo se incorporaron, entre ellos Cyborg hizo la pregunta que seguramente todos tenían en la cabeza. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a Lex?

—No es cuestión de encontrar a Luthor, lo que me interesa es el Ecogravinisador y para eso ya he enviado a alguien.

Terry elevo las cejas, imposible seguir preguntando Batman solo les daría la información según lo creyera pertinente.

—Aquí Wonder Woman, estamos listo para comenzar con nuestra parte —se escuchó la voz de Diana por el comunicador.

Batman asintió —Procuren tomárselo con calma, y espero no tener pedirles que usen toda su fuerza.

—Aquí Flash. Murciélago estoy en la Atalaya seré tu contacto con el resto de la liga.

Bruce dio un suspiro, ¿tenían que poner a Flash? ¿No pudo ser otro? uno con menos sentido del humor. Claro que no exteriorizaría su descontento, por eso solo dijo: —Creo que serias más útil en tierra.

—No temas, si llegan a requerirme iré corriendo —rio feliz de la vida el héroe rojo. —Por cierto, algo que me está picando la curiosidad desde hace rato. ¿En dónde está el grandulón?

Y tenía que sacar el tema a colación, no es que odiara la gran boca de Flash, la cual sin duda era más rápida que sus pies, pero en momentos como este deseaba poder ser el hombre adhesivo para sellarle la boca de por vida.

—Está ocupado —contesto Bruce, más bien gruño conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle que se callara de una buena vez.

—¿En serio? Cualquiera diría que este desastre es más importante que cualquier… ¿Qué? ¿Qué me calle…? ¿Por qué…? Si solo me haces caras no entiendo, Shayera ya dime que quieres…

Batman puso los ojos en blanco, gesto imperceptible debido a su máscara y cerró la conversación. Para ser el hombre más rápido del planeta era muy denso.

—Sé que no es el momento pero yo también me lo preguntaba, ¿Dónde está Superman? —fue el turno de Diana de preguntar.

—Él…

—Yo le explicare Batman, cambio y fuera —corto Stuart antes de terminar con la paciencia del Señor de la Noche.

Los que acompañaban en la Jabalina a Batman se miraban entre sí, querían respuestas pero al parecer el héroe oscuro no se las daría.

Batman volvió a abrir el canal de comunicación, esta vez ninguno de los presentes supo cómo reaccionar al escuchar el nombre de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Dime que ya lo encontraste Red Hood —solicito ecuánime.

—Te estoy enviando las coordenadas —contesto el narcotraficante vanagloriándose de su logro. Tener contactos en todas partes para saber quién se robó qué y cuándo, era de mucha utilidad.

—Estaremos ahí en menos de diez minutos, hasta entonces no hagas nada estúpido.

Una risa algo cínica se escuchó y Batman solo pudo torcer su generosa boca en un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Que me das a cambio de mi fiel y abnegada obediencia? —pregunto coqueto su ex-pupilo

—Jasón… —gruño Bruce haciendo reír al nombrado.

Continuara…


	20. Destino 2

**Capítulo 21 Destino 2/2**.

Diana miro con algo de escepticismo a Lucifer, la niña, porque no podía describirla de ninguna otra forma, no parecía tener las grandes dotes de héroe, cuanto menos la fuerza para servir de apoyo a seres con las habilidades de Kara, quien por su herencia Kriptoniana era casi o más poderosa que Superman.

—No luces nerviosa —dijo SuperGirl colocando con suavidad la mano derecha sobre el hombro de quien podría considerar su sobrina. —Pero con un padre como Batman dudo que seas muy dada a demostrar tus emociones por eso… —y con toda la ternura que pudo encontrar en su corazón y la empatía que le daba saber lo que se sentía ser una extraña en un lugar extraño, la abrazo. —confía en nosotros.

Lara dio un leve respingo, hacía mucho que nadie le brindaba un gesto como aquel. Había olvidado lo cálido y reconfortante que era sentir los brazos de alguien más rodeándola sin que estos tuvieran dobles intenciones y por ello no pudo menos que estremecerse en deleite preguntándose si su padre, Superman… Kal-El, expediría esa misma temperatura elevada, ese calor tan agradable que le brindaba Kara Zor-El.

Podía negarlo para todos, pero muy dentro de ella una parte de su ser siempre sintió la falta del hombre de acero, aun mas cuando escuchaba a las amazonas hablar de las hazañas en que salía siempre victorioso, de su sonrisa deslumbrante y de aquella amabilidad que emanaba para todos sin distinción.

Se cuestionaba cada dos por tres como hubiera sido su vida si en vez de estar con Bruce, Clark Kent hubiera sido quien la criara. ¿Su carácter hubiera sido el mismo? Su destino fue marcado por las desgracias y penas que acongojaron el corazón, de por si emulado, de Batman.

Con un leve toque Lara aparto a Kara. —Gracias —dijo mientras caminaba rumbo al hangar de la Atalaya sin mirarla de frente.

Kara sonrió condescendiente, guardando con agrado entre sus recuerdos aquel suave temblor del cuerpo de la niña y comprendiendo un poco más el sentimiento que su primo albergaba por el caballero Oscuro, después de todo esa actitud firme y feroz que buscaba ocultar la debilidad de la persona bajo la máscara era encantadora en todos los sentidos y solo servía para hacerte desear ser aquel sujeto especial frente a quien se desnudaría en cuerpo y alma.

Stuart sonrió para sí mismo al imaginar al pequeño Batman, ese que una vez tuvo la fortuna de ver y tratar gracias a un hechizo de Morgana **(1)** , fruncir el entrecejo y poner una mueca agria en su rostro infantil.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero Mordred y su talismán le dieron uno de sus mejores recuerdos al permitirle compartir aunque solo fuera un día de su niñez con los que ahora eran sus amigos, en especial con Batman que de alguna forma siempre pretendía alejarse de ellos, pero sin lograr evitar que los seis fundadores al ir conociendo su espíritu, entrega y bondad desarrollaran sentimientos intensos por su persona.

El ejemplo más que palpable era el súper hombre; Clark había terminado perdidamente enamorado del Señor de la Noche a pesar de estar muy consciente de su indiferencia y desdeño por las relaciones interpersonales de cualquier índole. Pero en su empeño el gran hombre de acero logro lo que nadie pensó posible.

Batman lo había aceptado a su lado.

Al principio sintió, siendo sinceros, algo de repudio ante la idea de que ambos héroes mantuvieran una relación romántica, pero tras conocer a Terry y hablar con Lara ese rechazo se desvaneció como la bruma frente a los rayos del sol. Debía admitir que ellos eran la combinación más poderosa en el campo de batalla, el dúo más eficiente en cada misión y sobre todo, la pareja más confiable en cuanto a volver los imposibles en realidades.

—Estaban destinados a encontrarse, a amarse… —Susurro el linterna pensando en su propia relación con Hawkgirl. Shayera podía ser una mujer difícil, no al mismo nivel que Bruce, pero valía la pena cada esfuerzo que hizo para conquistarla. —Clark y yo debemos ser masoquistas… —sonrió ladino el afro viendo aterrizar por fin a Shazam dentro de la Atalaya y apurando el paso en su dirección, ahora que estaban completos podían irse.

Diana abrió el canal de comunicación con Bruce.

—Aquí Wonder Woman, estamos listo para comenzar con nuestra parte —indico mirando a su equipo y recibiendo cabeceos afirmativos a sus palabras.

—Procuren tomárselo con calma, y espero no tener que pedirles usen toda su fuerza —comento Batman con aquella voz fría y metódica.

—Aquí Flash. Murciélago estoy en la Atalaya, seré tu contacto con el resto de la liga —se unió a la conversación el héroe de rojo.

—Creo que serias más útil en tierra —dijo Bruce y, Stuart que solo escuchaba por su comunicador le pareció que al señor de la noche no le hacía ilusión tener al hombre más rápido del planeta hablándole al oído constantemente.

—No temas, si llegan a requerirme iré corriendo —rio Flash. —Por cierto, algo que me está picando la curiosidad desde hace rato. ¿En dónde está el grandulón?

—Está ocupado —gruño Batman con una advertencia implícita, o al menos así le sonó a Linterna verde.

—¿En serio? Cualquiera diría que este desastre es más importante que cualquier… ¿Qué? ¿Qué me calle…? ¿Por qué…? Si solo me haces caras no entiendo, Shayera ya dime que quieres…

Stuart resoplo fastidiado. Solo Flash podía ser tan lento para no captar que estaba acabando con la paciencia de un hombre muy peligroso, y luego para su horror Diana se unió al interrogatorio diciendo.

—Sé que no es el momento pero yo también me lo preguntaba, ¿Dónde está Superman?

—Él… —siseo Bruce sin decidirse a contestar.

—Yo le explicare Batman, cambio y fuera —corto Stuart la comunicación antes terminar con la paciencia del Señor de la Noche.

Diana lo miro con molestia y cruzo los brazos esperando la explicación, una explicación que Stuart no tenía pero que se inventaría ahora mismo. ¡Ah! Lo que hacía en nombre de la amistad.

&&&(...)&&&

Bruce miraba al frente concentrándose en pilotar e intentando ignorar las miradas insistentes de sus compañeros, en especial la de Green Arrow y Cyborg porque al parecer Terry estaba más que bien entrenado para guardarse sus comentarios y preguntas.

—Lo que vayan a decir pues les recomiendo que lo hagan ahora, antes de que comencemos la misión.

Oliver Queen soltó un suspiro profundo y con todo el valor que tenía y del cual pocas veces hacia acopio porque pocas cosas lo atemorizaban tanto como un Batman enojado dijo.

—Me preocupas. A ultima fechas los siete fundadores han estado teniendo reuniones, temas de los que los demás miembros no estamos al tanto y por ahí se rumorea que tiene mucho que ver contigo y Superman.

Un silencio se hizo en la nave.

—Cyborg —no fue una pregunta, Batman era como un presentador que pasa de un participante a otro para que hablen por turnos.

—Yo solo quiero saber, ¿si la ausencia de Superman es el preludio para algo más grande?

Terry miro a ambos hombres, de ellos solo Oliver tenía su total confianza. Solo a él le contaría con puntos y comas cada detalle porque el rubio arquero fue una de las pocas personas que a pesar de saber la verdad, a pesar de lo decepcionante que fue saber que Batman jugaba por ambos frentes, que era el bueno y el malo a la vez, se mantuvo a su lado. Le dio su fidelidad y su compañía, le dio su amistad y su respaldo. Y con el tiempo, cuando fue demasiado viejo para seguir a Bruce en su cruzada por la venganza simplemente se alejó, sin ceremonias, en silencio se sumergió en la oscuridad del olvido para no ser una carga, un punto débil para el Caballero de la Noche.

Oliver Queen fue de verdad un amigo para Bruce Wayne cuando todos le dieron la espalda, por eso tenía, tanto la gratitud de Lara como la suya, porque Bruce era la persona más importante para ellos.

Bruce dejo pasar unos segundos meditando que respuesta daría, después de todo estaba hablando de su vida privada. Aunque…

—Clark está atendiendo un problema mayor… —y Bruce se salió por la tangente para desilusión de sus compañeros.

—Bruce —llamo con voz cansada Green Arrow —Sabes que te cubriremos la espalda ¿verdad?

Batman inclino levemente la cabeza hacia adelante y gruño suavecito, ese solo gesto y sonido hizo muy feliz al arquero porque eso quería decir que daba por hecho que así seria.

&&&(...)&&&

Clark despertó sintiendo un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo y le costaba moverse. ¡Dios! Que era Superman… se suponía que era invulnerable.

Meneo la cabeza para despejarse, lo último que tenía en la mente era la sonrisa satisfecha de Bruce después de ellos terminaron de hacer el amor.

Aun podía rememorar el agradable peso del cuerpo de Batman entre sus brazos y el delicioso aroma de su traspiración, así como el musical golpeteo de su corazón acelerado. Su sedoso y cálido interior rodeándolo, apretándolo de manera celestial, elevando al nirvana, a un éxtasis jamás imaginado.

Cada gemido y ronroneo satisfecho que el Caballero de la Noche emitió durante su entrega lo tenía grabado a fuego, atesoraría sensación dada y recibida y brindo pues estaba cargada de un amor entregado y sincero.

—Bruce —gimo intentando con todo su ser ponerse en pie sin lograrlo.

Fue hasta ese momento en que su vista enfoco mejor que casi sollozó de la impresión al darse cuenta que se encontraba encerrado en una celda de plomo alumbrada por un sol rojo en miniatura.

—Bruce —susurro dolido de aquella traición.

El hombre de acero golpeo con frustración y coraje el piso. Una hoja salió volando con aquel movimiento brusco y Clark apenas pudo cogerla. Solo había dos líneas escritas en ella.

 _Te amo con el alma_

 _Bruce Wayne_

Kal-El dejo salir un grito desgarrador mientras por sus mejillas rodaban gruesas lágrimas. Solo Batman era capaz de lograr que el hombre más fuerte del mundo callera tan fácilmente en una trampa y se viera reducido a un simple prisionero. Solo él podía herir de aquella forma a Superman.

&&&(...)&&&

—Estamos en posición —susurro Batman al comunicador.

—Bien, Luthor los está esperando así que… si fuera ustedes me acercaría sigilosamente —contesto Jason y en su tono de voz Bruce pudo adivinar cierto grado de diversión.

Batman cortó la comunicación y aterrizo la jabalina a unos dos kilómetros de distancia del objetivo. Una vez en tierra dividió a su equipo en dos grupos. A Bat(Terry) con Cybor y Batman con Green Arrow.

—Quien llegue primero al objetivo lo desmantela —fue la sencilla indicación que dio Batman antes de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras se movían sigilosamente Batman comenzaba sentir cierto grado de aprensión. Estaba siendo demasiado fácil. Con agilidad digna de cualquier felino al asecho se acomodó para con el larga vista escudriñar el lugar.

—Red Hood —llamo sin recibir respuesta. —Jasón…

—Estoy aquí —respondió justo a su lado el segundo de sus hijos.

Bruce gruño, nunca lo admitirá pero estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por el susto.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tan distraído? —cuestiono Jasón un poco molesto de que precisamente Batman bajara la guardia en una situación como esa.

Sin decir una sola palabra Batman le extendió a Red Hood los prismáticos para que viera por sí mismo lo que le preocupaba disfrazando de esa manera el verdadero motivo de su falta de concentración.

—¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas!? —gruño Jasón sin poder evitarlo.

Frente a la puerta había dos enormes animales negros a los que no podría darles nombres porque no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto anteriormente. La cabeza asemejaba a la de un perro, sin embargo las fauces casi podría jurar eran los de un caimán. El cuerpo cubierto de pelaje negro poseía extremidades delanteras por mucho más largas y musculadas que las posteriores y para rematar cada una de las cuatro patas estaba bien armada con garras afiladas.

Con un leve toque Batman hizo a Jasón mira un poco más arriaba a la izquierda donde dos de aquellas criaturas escalaban el edificio solo utilizando sus zarpas.

—Espero que hayas traído croquetas —comento guasón Oliver sintiendo como un sudor frio le baja por la frente, esos animales habían comenzado a olfatear el aire y un segundo después se escuchó un aullido que alerto a todos los demás.

—Creo que ya saben que estamos aquí —dijo Jasón dando un paso atrás listo para comenzar a correr.

—Repliéguense —ordeno Batman observando con horror como las versiones de una sola cabeza del Cerbero el perro del infierno, se lanzaban a la caza y pesar de ser en extremo enormes tenían una velocidad inverosímil.

Continuara…

(1) Capitulo. Cosa de Niños Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.


	21. El principio del Armagedón

**Capítulo 22 El principio del Armagedón**

—Repliéguense —ordeno Batman observando con horror como los animales a pesar de ser en extremo enormes tenían una velocidad inverosímil.

Oliver no espero a escuchar mayores indicaciones, corrió como alma que lleva Pifas esquivando los árboles que se le atravesaban al paso. En otra circunstancia los portentosos sotos hubieran resultado ser su salvación, pero después de ver como trepaban por la fachada del edificio sin mayores dificultades era mejor no tentar a la suerte subiéndose a uno.

—Maldito Luthor —siseo el rubio arquero lanzando una flecha hacia la fachada del primer edificio que tuvo a su alcance en busca de dejar atrás al animal, no evitaría que siguieran persiguiéndolo pero al menos le daría un poco de ventaja.

Por su parte Bruce y Jasón habían dirigido sus pasos hacia el costado del laboratorio y tras una desesperada patada conjunta, lograron abrir una de las puertas laterales. Una vez adentro atrancaron el acceso y continuaron su desenfrenada carrera porque era más que obvio que eso no detendría a los animales por más de unos cuantos segundos.

—Y ahora… ¿A dónde? —cuestiono Red Hood mirando con desconcierto los cuatro pasillos que se bifurcaban en diferentes direcciones.

Bruce lo medito un segundo antes de señalar el segundo pasillo de la izquierda, Red Hood asintió y comenzó a correr muy consciente de que Bruce tomaría otro diferente para acelerar su búsqueda.

La verdad estaba sorprendido, Bruce había regresado a ser casi el mismo de antes, en actitud se podría decir que era el Batman que todos conocían, pero Jasón lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar esa languidez de su constitución o la falta de alguna arruga en su rostro. En pocas palabras Bruce tenía como 22 años y al parecer era el tope de su desarrollo.

Jasón meneo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en su tutor y comenzar a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante porque ciertamente era descomunal si le sumaba el resollar a su espalda de aquel canino infernal que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, se convertía en casi imposible.

Paso a paso podía escuchar la proximidad del animal y ya sin pensarlo amartillo su arma, si esa cosa asomaba el hocico le volaría la dentadura completa.

Una luz al final del túnel le hizo apresurar aún más su carrera. Al final una sala completamente desprovista de todo, lo esperaba. De hecho se podía apreciar palcos elevados como si eso fuera una especie de circo romano.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —exclamo el ex-Robín

—Bienvenido Red Hood —se escuchó en los altavoces. —Espero que la muerte no te haya enfriado el instinto de supervivencia porque te aseguro que lo necesitaras si quieres durar más de tres segundos contra mis cachorros.

Jasón apretó la mandíbula y tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo, su mano izquierda por instinto busco la navaja que llevaba al cincho. Esa voz la conocía y no le gustaba nada que estuviera involucrado, porque eso quería decir que podían haber caído directamente en una trampa.

—Debí saber que se trataba de ti… después de todo, ¿Quién puede tener tan mal gusto con las mascotas? Pero vamos da la cara.

El primer animal entro justo por donde él lo había hecho segundos antes y dos más fueron liberados de trampillas que Red Hood no había notado hasta que fueron abiertas.

—Quizás sean feos pero lo compensa su lealtad, una cualidad de la cual careces pequeño petirrojo.

—Savage… —bramo Jasón sintiendo la ira consumirlo apenas un segundo antes de que las bestias se lanzaran contra él con las fauces por delante en busca de arrancar algún pedazo suculento de carne.

Jasón lanzo un gancho e intento llegar a los palcos sin lograrlo porque una de las criaturas había dado un salto fenomenal atrapando con la trompa el cable y destrozándolo en apenas un apretón de mandíbulas.

Todd gruño frustrado, estaba completamente acorralado.

—Bueno… supongo que tendré que saludar de nuevo a mi vieja amiga la muerte —se burló con humor negro Jasón preparándose para al menos llevarse con él a dos de esas tres monstruosidades.

Red Hood tomo impulso en una carrera para librar las fauces de la primera bestia que busco asirlo de una dentellada, saltando sobre su cabeza y sintiendo de inmediato el aliento de la segunda a su costado por lo que raudo apunto y disparo directo al único punto que considero vulnerable. Las balas entraron por los orificios nasales volándole el cráneo al animal.

Red Hood no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su pequeña victoria pues el animal bajo sus pies se zarandeó lanzándolo contra el muro. Jasón meneo la cabeza, estaba un poco aturdido por el impacto, pero eso no le impido ponerse en pie justo a tiempo para evitar ser devorado.

—¡Maldición! —gruño el anti-héroe. —Esto no estaba en mi contrato… —dijo buscando a las carreras con la vista su pistola que por movimiento y el golpe había salido volando.

Ahora solo le quedaba el cuchillo para defenderse.

Los dos monstruos rabiaron antes echársele encima. Jasón apretó la navaja y espero.

Una poderosa patada derribo a uno de las bestias que en su caída choco con el otro animal mandándolos al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunto Terry balanceándose sobre la arena después de golpear al canino, y tendiéndole la mano a Jasón que la tomo para salir ahí.

Una invitación que Jasón denegó, pero que le brindo un gran alivio, y esa sola emoción positiva fue suficiente para recobrar la calma de todo buen cazador. Con la mente despejada no tuvo problemas para encontrar su arma. Ágilmente paso entre los animales serpenteando para deslizarse hasta llegar a la única vía de salida que se apreciaba.

—Esto se acabó —murmuro antes de descargar tres disparos contra la bestia de su derecha que ya estaba en pie y entonces con un solo oponente, sonrió con saña al subir sobre el lomo del último can que quedaba para torcerle el cuello con un sonido desagradable.

Terry bajo hasta donde se encontraba Jasón observando la obra del ex-Robin. Jasón en definitiva no poseía ese "compasivo" límite de no matar.

—Batman tenía razón cuando nos decía que eras un sádico. —argumento Terry con la piel erizada por el espectáculo que presencio.

Jasón se encogió de hombros. —Es una buena terapia para mantener a raya mi furia. El viejo debería estar contento de que desquito mis ansias solo con quien lo merece —dijo guardando la navaja en su pantalón.

Terry meneo la cabeza. El Jasón de este tiempo era exactamente igual, en cuanto a carácter, al que él conocía.

—¿Hacia dónde? —pregunto Jasón comprobando que el cargador de su arma estuviera lleno.

—Antes de eso… Hay algo que debo hacer y necesito tu ayuda.

Jasón elevo la ceja escéptico. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que encontrar la máquina infernal de Luthor?

&&&[…]&&&

Bruce percibió la basca subiendo por su esófago y a su estómago retorcerse debido al malestar que le provoco el puñetazo que acaba de recibir en ese lugar por parte de Lex Luthor.

Lex sonrió por adelantado, si Superman tenía problemas en contenerlo entonces ¿Qué pensaba Batman que podía hacer en su contra?

Era como un mosquito intentando derribar a un elefante. Sin esfuerzo asesto varios golpes sobre el cuerpo del murciélago, vanagloriándose de su gran trabajo al construir su armadura de pelea que le proporcionaba una fuerza similar al del Kriptoniano.

Y como si fuera poco el Caballero Oscuro ya había malgastado parte de su fuerza peleando con dos de los animales de Vandal Savage. Solo fue cuestión de esperar paciente para llegarle por la espalda. Esa sin duda fue una carta bien jugada para su ventaja. Una que disfrutaría en gran medida, porque lo sabía, sabia de ese cariño más allá de la amistad que le profesaba el súper hombre al murciélago de Gotham, ¿Cómo no notarlo siendo su obsesión?

Lo acabaría, lo acabaría pero primero lo forzaría a experimentar tanto dolor como le fuera posible.

Batman observo a Lex, su rostro resplandeciente de una locura psicópata al creerse vencedor, sin embargo, no estaba dentro de sus planes perder ese encuentro porque entonces eso significaría también la muerte de Clark y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas terminaran así.

Bruce apretó la mandíbula observando como a paso lento Luthor se aproximaba a él con la intensión de asestar un golpe final.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía el dolor, la desesperación, la culpa y el miedo tan patentes en su ser? Quizás desde aquel día. Desde que se convirtió en un huérfano, desde que se quedó solo en el mundo y no quería volver a esa oscuridad estando a tan pocos pasos de una vida mejor.

No quería renunciar a esa nueva familia que ahora sabia podía llegar a formar.

Odiaba con toda su alma esa soledad, empero pensándolo detenidamente ¿no fue exactamente eso lo que le dio a su hija?

Lara fue entrenada como guerrero, adiestrada para ser un asesino, y por ultimo termino siendo un verdugo, un ejecutor sin sentimientos suelto en las calles corruptas y pestilentes de Dark Gotham City.

Eso que él despreciaba y que por tanto termino convirtiéndose en el abismo que los separo, una zanja profunda, insalvable, que obligo a la única persona que llevaba la sangre de quien amo a permanecer lejos de él en un intento vano de mantener su tranquilidad al repeler los recuerdos que ella sin desearlo le hacía rememorar.

Tanto tiempo lucho para poder derrotar toda esa oscuridad en su interior y esta termino por tragarse lo único bueno que Kal-El dejo tras su muerte.

La pureza de la inocencia de la infante que él contamino, que dejo se corrompiera al no protegerla, al lanzarla a un mundo podrido para que se revolcara en el fango antes de enseñarle como mantenerse impoluta a pesar del estiércol que la rodeaba.

Era él el único culpable del dolor de todos, de la decadencia del mundo futuro, del resentimiento en la mirada de Terry y la soledad de la de Lara.

Pero no volvería a pasar, no permitiría que Kal-El muriera, cuanto menos que su hija se convirtiera en un sicario sin corazón.

Con una tos convulsiva escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, su pecho punzo casi al punto del colapso y sin embargo se puso en pie. Cada musculo le suplicaba descanso, cada fibra de su cuerpo se resistía al movimiento, pero Bruce los ignoraba.

Solo un poco más…

Solo un pasó más…

Solo un minuto más…

Patadas, puñetazos, esquives, saltos y arremetidas. El traje de Luthor le daba cierta ventaja en cuanto fuerza física pero también le daba una seguridad que Bruce utilizaría en su contra.

Luthor asesto varios golpes y sonrió victorioso. Diseño su traje pensando en hacer frente a Superman, por tanto, un simple hombre con traje de murciélago no era rival para él.

Con fuerza tomo a Batman por el cuello y lo elevo a varios palmos del suelo y entonces cuando creyó que ya había ganado algo paso.

Batman apretó los labios justo antes de ponerse a alcance de Luthor y tuvo que tragarse un gemido de dolor cuando lo levanto del cuello, pero valió la pena porque Lex jamás esperó que estar en contacto directo para implantar sus pequeños nanobots fuera el objetivo del Señor de la Noche.

Bruce sonrió con alevosía cuando varias chispas brotaron del traje de Lex y este con cara de horror observo como su máxima creación comenzaba a fallar.

—Se acabó Luthor. —se burló sintiendo como la sujeción sobre su cuello se aflojaba.

—¿QUE HAS HECHO? —grito Lex desesperado y en su rabia pateo a Batman lanzándolo lejos varios metros.

Bruce cayó al suelo intentando tragar aire con desesperación mientras que Luthor observaba con creciente terror como su traje caía pedazo a pedazo.

Y a pesar del dolor Batman sonrió al ver que como sus nanobots desmantelaban el sofisticado traje de Luthor como un ejército de hormigas. Cada parte mecánica de la armadura estaba siendo desmantelada por dentro.

—¿Asustado? —pregunto Batman en un gruñido bajo colocándose en pie lo más dignamente que pudo. —Apenas estamos comenzando —amenazo el murciélago de Gotham con una sonrisa torcida.

Y ahora que estaban en "igualdad" (Bruce llevaba acuesta cansancio y varios golpes, mientras Lex estaba ileso), la balanza se inclinaba significativamente a favor de Batman y eso lo sabía de sobra Lex Luthor.

&&&[…]&&&

Terry corría por los estrechos pasillos de LexCorp, esperaba llegar a tiempo pues se lo había prometido a ella y él nunca faltaba a su palabra.

Jasón lo seguía muy de cerca pendiente de cada movimiento y percatándose que a cada paso descendían más.

—¿Me quieres decir que estamos haciendo aquí si la máquina infernal esta dos pisos arriba? —cuestiono Jasón sin dejar de avanzar. Habían pasado el área restringida en donde seguramente Lex guardaba el Ecogravinizador.

Terry apretó las manos en puños antes de responder y un poco antes de detenerse pues habían llegado al final del pasillo.

—La verdad es que… la maquina sí saco de orbita al planeta y en definitiva si fue un aliciente para el desequilibrio en los poderes de Superman, pero… el verdadero peligro está aquí —dijo al tiempo en que de su traje extraía una pequeña caja y la utilizaba para descifrar el código de la puerta que les cerraba el paso.

La pequeña computadora hizo ruido dos segundos antes de encontrar la clave de acceso y luego la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué demonios hay ahí dentro? —Jasón estaba comenzando a desconfiar del Batman futurista. Tanto secretismo le hacía repensar su papel en esa tragedia Griega.

Terry se limitó a entrar y detrás de él Red Hood, una vez dentro Jasón tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que veía.

—¡Con diez mil demontres! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Luthor? —remilgo conteniéndose de disparar indiscriminadamente y volar en mil pedazos ese infernal laboratorio que contenía una cantidad significativa de Kriptonita de varios colores.

Terry deshizo el espacio que lo separaba de un condensador especializado que brillaba de forma macabra en color escarlata en el centro de la sala, lo examino unos segundos y después se giró hacia su acompañante.

—Luthor está sintetizando Kriptonita roja— menciono señalando el condensador. —En nuestro tiempo La liga de hecho si desmantelo el Ecogravinizador, pero antes de darle tiempo a Clark para reponerse del acercamiento solar, Lex le inyecto esto. Con esa referencia ¿Sabes lo que es?

Jasón asintió. Claro que sabía sobre los efectos que la Kriptonita roja tenía sobre el hombre de acero. Era bien sabido lo agresivo que podía llegar a ser bajo los efectos de esa piedra carmesí.

—Los efectos no se hicieron esperar y la Liga se vio en la penosa necesidad de detener a Superman antes de que este lograra su meta de gobernar el mundo.

—¡Viejo! estas de broma. Superman no… —comento Jasón sin creerse que el bueno y bonachón Superman tuviera la malicia suficiente para convertirse en un dictador.

—El Superman que ustedes conocen no lo haría, sin embargo, bajo el efecto de esta sustancia las cosas fueron muy diferentes. Y sin embargo, según mi criterio, la peor decisión que tomaron los fundadores fue…

—Dejarle el peso a Batman —soto en un jadeo Jasón al comprender la verdad tras la pesada culpa que llevo Bruce durante años.

Terry asintió tristemente antes de confesar. —Bruce debilito a Superman y consiguió apresarlo. Construyo una celda especial iluminada por un solo rojo en miniatura que lo contendría mientras pasaban los efectos. Lamentablemente debido a la mutación que Luthor hizo a este químico el daño pasó a ser permanente, y para colmo después de un tiempo Clark comenzó a presentar inmunidad al sol rojo… y entonces, se desato el infierno.

—Supongo que intentaron contenerlo nuevamente —se apresuró a decir Red Hood en un jadeo, como un tono tan desesperado que arranco una sonrisa en Terry debido a la empatía que demostraba el antiguo Robín por la situación a la que estuvo sometido su tutor.

—Sí, pero esta vez el resultado fue más catastrófico, Superman mato a su hermano o Clon. No sé cómo lo llamen en este tiempo o si ya lo conocen. A Superboy

—Conner… —gimió Jasón sin poder creerlo.

—El mismo. A Diana la dejo prácticamente parapléjica y ni mencionar a Hawkgirl, Jon Stuart tuvo suerte de salir con vida y solo gracias a la intervención de los linternas quienes acudieron en su ayuda, aunque poco pudieron hacer cuando Kal-El enfureció del todo.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló por algunos segundo, después Terry comenzó a desmantelar el condensador para hacerse de la Kriptonita roja.

—Fue una lucha que tuvo como resultado casi veinte bajas de la Liga y dos Linternas. —continuo hablando Terry mientras hacia su trabajo. —Y cuando ya todo estaba perdido, cuando el mundo se estaba resignando a vivir bajo el dominio de un tirano de rostro amable Bruce hizo posible lo imposible.

Terry se quedó quieto solo escuchando la respiración agitada de Jasón que no podía evitar que su corazón zumbara debido al temor de como concluiría aquel relato.

—Sin la máscara, siendo Bruce Wayne se acercó a Superman, Clark abrió los brazos para recibirlo depositando un casto beso en su mejilla, pues si bien no aceptaría la presencia de Batman en su reinado, el hecho de que se pusiera bajo su mandato por voluntad propia mostrando su verdadera cara hizo que bajara la guardia. Bruce mansamente se abrazó a Superman arrancándole por primera vez desde que Luthor lo enveneno, una sonrisa de felicidad. Superman creyó que con Batman, el mejor estratega, de su lado ya no había nada que temer, nadie que se le resistiera. Y entonces… sus planes de un mundo mejor, de un mundo controlado por él se desmoronaron cuando con la certeza y la agilidad que solo el Caballero de la Noche puede tener, Bruce Wayne le clavo en el pecho, directamente al corazón, un cuchillo largo hecho de Kriptonita.

—Es una anécdota bastante detallada como para solo ser… —arguyo con desconfianza Jasón disimulando el temblor en su cuerpo.

—Lo vi —aseguro Terry haciendo a Red Hodd elevar una ceja suspicaz. —Lo grabaron las cámaras de miles de noticieros y fue transmitido en todo el mundo. El video estaba bajo varios encriptados en la computadora de la Batcave. No creas. Para mí y Lara fue un trauma el contemplar y escuchar el grito desgarrador que dio Bruce al sostener el cuerpo sin vida del Súper Hombre. Mis ojos no creyeron, a pesar de estarlo viendo, la forma tan desgarradora y mortificada en que lloraba su perdida mientras suplicaba su perdón por no haber logrado salvarlo.

Jasón permaneció en silencio solo intentando digerir tanta información, sin llegar a comprender o imaginar el verdadero dolor de Bruce y dio un imperceptible bote en su lugar cuando Terry retomo la palabra.

—Dichas disculpas aunadas al hecho de que Superman lo recibió sin reparos con un gesto por demás cariñoso levantaron varias especulaciones sobre si el PlayBoy multimillonario de Gotham mantuvo una relación clandestina con el hijo favorito de Metrópolis. Soltaron vilipendios contra ambos, pero terriblemente más ofensivos contra Superman. En poco tiempo el gran Hombre de Acero dejo de ser conocido por sus heroicas y bondadosas acciones y paso a ser recordado como un extraterrestre con desvió sexual. Los noticieros dejaron de alabarlo y se centraron en cotillear en su intimidad, en especial si tenía que ver con Bruce Wayne; porque no faltó quien se aprovechó de la situación para decir que fue pareja sexual del héroe, o en el peor de los casos, que fueron atacados por él, pero que nunca hablaron porque temían a las represalias. "quien puede negarse a complacer a Superman" decían con total cinismo.

Terry soltó un suspiro. Había estado guardando esa información por demasiado tiempo, convirtiéndose con el paso del tiempo en un lacerante secreto del cual sintió alivio al compartirlo con Jasón.

—Todo lo demás es historia. Para evitar que el gobierno tomara ventaja, es decir, que exigiera el cuerpo para experimentación, Bruce creo el incinerador rojo y cremo a Clark.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? No soy que digamos el hijo más amado de Bruce al que puedes encargarle el bienestar de su padre. —Se quejó Jasón mientras terminaba de examinar el laboratorio para hacerse de todas las muestras de Kriptonita roja, solo por si acaso.

—Pues a pesar de lo que digas, tú fuiste el único que tras los años se mantuvo al lado de Bruce.

—¿Y qué paso con mis "hermanos"? —cuestiono Jasón marcando descaradamente la última palabra.

Terry se encogió los hombros mientras buscaba los planos en la computadora principal para borrarlos, asegurándose de que no existirá la mínima posibilidad de que se pudieran, en algún momento, reproducir el invento de Lex.

—Dick falleció en la pelea contra Superman, Tim odio con toda su alma a Bruce y jamás volvió a cruzar palabra con él, y Damián… ¡Ah! Damián, él simplemente desapareció durante casi diez años, cuando regreso su pensamiento era casi el mismo que el de Ra's Al Ghul. Intento matar a Bruce para hacerse, como hijo legítimo, de Wayne Enterprises. Objetivo que no logro gracias a Luthor… ¡Que ironía! Aquel que le destrozo la vida fue el mismo a quien engatuso para hacer pagar a la humanidad por toda la porquería que comentaban sobre Superman. La verdad Bruce tenía muchas razones para despreciar a la humanidad.

Jasón bajo la cabeza, nunca espero escuchar una historia tan… malditamente coherente, no era triste, era desilusionante porque eso quería decir que Batman y Superman jamás podrían tener una relación libre, nunca estarían del todo juntos, pues si querían amarse de verdad deberían esconderse, mantenerse en la sombra, apartados de todos aquellos que protegían, aquellos por los que arriesgaban su vida a diario…

No importaba cuanto bien hicieran, cuanto pudieran aportar o cuantas veces le salvaran el culo esa humanidad depravada. Los bastardos mal agradecidos simplemente les darían la espalda cuando supieran que ellos se amaban. No aceptarían aquella aberración, no dejarían que sus hijos idolatraran a un par de put…

—Jasón ayúdame con esto… —pidió Terry haciéndose por fin el ultimo tubo de Kriptonita roja y sacando de sus deprimentes pensamientos a Jasón.

—¿Es el ultimo? —pregunto Jasón.

—Sí. Salgamos de este maldito lugar —acoto Terry lanzando varias canicas negras que rodaron por el piso.

—¡Serás imbécil! —exclamo Jasón al reconocer las bombas. —Estamos muy lejos de la salida —reclamo antes de ver a Terry comenzar a correr.

—Pues aprieta el paso petirrojo —se mofo Terry tomando su propio ritmo.

Continuara.


	22. Armagedón

**Capítulo 23 El Armagedón**

Luthor le regalo una sonrisa triunfal a Batman, quien a pesar de estar apaleado y con varios huesos rotos parecía tener un as bajo la manga y eso molestaba a Bruce.

—¿Crees que has ganado? Pues te equivocas… —murmuro apenas inteligiblemente Luthor —Porque mientras tú perdías el tiempo jugando conmigo tu preciosa hija ha caído en mis manos. ¡Oh! ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Que pasaría por alto algo tan importante.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Luthor…

—No te tengo miedo. Y ahora sé cómo controlar a Superman.

Batman torció la boca antes sentir como lo golpeaban por la espalda haciéndolo caer boca abajo contra el suelo, sometido por el peso de su atacante sobre su espalda.

—Lexy al fin entendió que my Bats es lo mejor del mundo —murmuro rijoso el payaso paseando su lengua húmeda por una de las orejas puntiagudas. —Quien quiera tener al mundo, primero debe tenerte a ti.

—No sé, nunca he comprendido tu estúpido razonamiento —escupió con desprecio Bruce.

—Y crees que no me he dado cuenta… lo tengo bien presente pues de lo contrario entenderías cuanto nos pertenecemos el uno al otro y no andarías permitiendo que supertonto se pavoneara diciendo que eres su pareja.

—¿Te lo dijo o solo lo supusiste? —cuestión Batman con tono burlón picando el orgullo del payaso.

—¡Qué más da! Ahora estas aquí y ya no te iras.

—Me quedare aquí…¿para quién? —arremetió el Caballero de la Noche dándole una mirada significativa a Luthor. —Soy un juguete prestado porque en cuanto a Lex se le ocurra…

—Eso no pasara. Cocoliso no volverá a tocarte.

—No estés tan seguro. Quien sabe, tal vez me acostumbre más pronto a su presencia que a….

—Con que esas tenemos no —gruño el Joker golpeándole la cabeza a Batman para evitar algún ataque de su parte y poniéndose en pie se dirigió hacia Luthor. —Sabes Lexy, eres un niño muy malo. Has querido robarme el amor de Bats y eso sí que no te lo puedo perdonar.

—Estas demente. Que no ves que solo te está poniendo en mi contra —exclamo Luthor intentando alejarse del payaso psicópata.

El Joker chasqueo los labios haciendo un sonido chistoso para inmediatamente después sonreírle ampliamente a su "socio".

—Lo sé. Mi Batsy ha recurrido a darme celos. Pronto estaremos viviendo juntos en una casita junto al mar y tendremos hijo… un millón de ellos gracias a ti Lex.

Lex frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su verdadero error. El Joker jamás estuvo de su lado, muy por el contrario lo había utilizado para hacer realidad su maniático deseo. El guasón solo había estado esperando pacientemente a que Luthor diera por bueno su experimento para poder adueñarse de Batman.

—Serás….

—No, no Lexy…. Nada de insultos. Mira como soy un hombre agradecido te voy a permitir ser el padrino de Jokerlina o Batboy si prometes no hacer escandalo mientras nos vamos. ¡Quizá hasta tengamos gemelos! Nada me haría más feliz que tener una gran familia. ¿Qué dices Batyamor?

—Digo que pides demasiado —y las ramas de un arco antes de estrellarse contra su cara fue lo último que el Guasón vio.

—Bats… vamos, arriba —pidió Oli tomando por las axilas al Caballero de la Noche para ponerlo en pie.

—Por qué tardaste tanto —reclamo Batman entrecerrando los ojos.

—Porque me dejaste afuera jugando con un cachorro carnívoro.

—¿Y la maquina?

—Cyborg está encargándose de ella. Tranquilo. La peor parte se la llevaron ustedes. Por cierto… ¿En dónde están los chicos?

Bruce torció la boca —déjalos ser, Terry y Jasón venían a busca otra cosa —dijo sosteniéndose a duras penas sobre sus pies. Luthor había conseguido herirlo severamente y sin embargo, lo que hora le preocupaba era… —Diana… aquí B. responde. —siseo abriendo el canal de comunicación con el equipo de Wonder Woman.

—Batman. Aquí Diana. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Todo en orden?

—Sí. Todo está bajo control. Una leve inclinación terrestre que pronto corregiremos. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Y Lucifer…. ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilo, tu hija esta… —y un silencio aterrador sello los labios de la princesa amazona.

—Diana ¿En dónde está?

—Yo… no lo sé. Ella….

Wonder Woman no tuvo tiempo de intentar dar una mejor explicación porque en ese preciso momento un seísmo hizo sacudirse a la tierra. Las alarmas que aullaban a todo volumen sobre el terremoto se convertían poco apoco en solo un grito más opacado por las miles de personas que desesperadas corrían buscando donde refugiarse.

—Tenemos que salir —índico Green Arrow tirando de Batman.

—No, primero debo reconfigurar el Ecogravinizador o la tierra perderá por completo su órbita y no habrá nadie que… —un obseso de tos lo hizo doblarse del dolor mientras sus labios dejaban salir una gran cantidad de sangre.

—No amigo, lo tú debes hacer es ir al hospital para…

—Suéltame.

—Cyborg puede con eso. Déjaselo a él.

Con paso tambaleante primero y luego más afianzado comenzó a correr mientras se sujetaba el costado derecho. No tardó en dar con la sala en donde Víctor luchaba por descifrar el código de Luthor para reprogramar la máquina infernal.

—Víctor, Oliver, saquen a Luthor y al Joker —ordeno Batman con tono firme.

—Eso lo podemos hacer nosotros dos, deja que Cyborg continúe… —suplico Oliver una vez más, porque la posibilidad de perder a Bruce no estaba entre sus planes.

—Luthor quedó atrapado dentro del traje, tendrán que cargarlo con todo, y yo no estoy en condiciones ni siquiera para arrastrar a ese payaso infernal. Hagan lo que les digo y no me quiten tiempo.

El sismo hizo una pausa que le concedió a los héroes un respiro, una calma que solo precedió a un movimiento aún más intenso.

Cyborg y Green Arrow no lo dudaron más, salieron a toda prisa hasta donde se encontraban los villanos. Oliver se hecho al hombro al Joker y Víctor a Luthor con todo y ese armatoste que lo mantenía prisionero.

Oliver apenas estar fuera del edificio intento volver, de verdad quería regresar por Bruce sin embargo en las calles la situación era por demás desastrosa. Batman había dejado a la mayor parte de la Liga para hacer frente a la contingencia que se les venía encima. Sin embargo este desastre de proporciones bíblicas no podía ser controlado al cien por ciento.

Sin darse apenas cuenta Green Arrow ya se encontraba socorriendo a niños, mujeres y hombres que entre gritos histéricos y pánico intentaban ponerse a salvo.

Los edificios se colapsaban con un estruendo estremecedor y los pedazos de escombro del tamaño de auto amenazaban con sepultar a cuanta gente se encontrara cerca.

—A este paso tendremos un tsunami —expreso en voz alta Cyborg apenas logrando sostener un muro de concreto para darle tiempo a las personas de salir de sus autos en donde habían quedado atrapados.

—Aquí Green Arrow. Responde Flash.

—Oli. Que gusto saber de ustedes —dijo Wally en una comunicación entrecortada y apenas entendible para el arquero verde. —¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué el maldito planeta tiembla como gelatina?

—Este no es momento para explicarte, lo que quiero saber es si necesitas gente en algún lugar en específico.

—En todas partes amigo. Practicante toda la tierra está vibrando. No hay lugar seguro en este momento.

El movimiento seso de golpe y tanto Oliver como Víctor miraron al cielo. La bóveda celeste dibujaba corrientes extrañas acentuadas por las formas que adquirían las nueves en forma de espiral, una vista que podrían estremecer hasta al más valiente.

—Que dios nos ampare —suplico Oliver Queen al ver como el azul se extinguía para dejar paso a manchas de cielo nocturno. Podía verse las estrellas a través de esos huecos y eso solo quería decir que el ozono y parte de las capas superficiales de la atmosfera estaban siendo seriamente afectadas.

Oliver apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y luego tomo a Lex por el cuello del traje para que pudiera ver.

—¿Esto era lo que estabas buscando? —gruño rabioso el rubio. —Es un maldito imbécil Luthor —insulto al tiempo en que asestaba un fuerte golpe en su cara.

—Oli ya déjalo —pidió Cyborg apartándolo del empresario. —No nos ayudara en nada golpearlo.

—A mí sí. Me va a relajar mucho usarlo de pera de boxeo.

&&&[…]&&&

—A ellos no les debe nada, ya se los diste todo. Y aun así… se empeña en salvar a este mundo podrido y corrupto que no valora su sacrificio.

Clark elevo dificultosamente la cabeza para mirar la puerta de su celda en donde a duras penas lograba distinguir la difusa sombra que le hablaba. Aunque eso no le impidió saber de quien se trataba y con ello hacer latir su corazón aceleradamente. Se parecía tanto a él.

—Yo sí. —Aseguro Kal-El dejando ver en su tono de voz el enorme afecto que le profesaba. —Atesoro cada lágrima y cada herida. Mi amor por Bruce se acrecenta con cada cicatriz en su hermoso cuerpo. Con cada gemido ahogado y brillante idea que nos corona como vencedores.

—Y será que puedo confiar en que serás capaz de darle eso que tanto busca. Eso que tanto desea en secreto.

—Tendrás que concederme el beneficio de la duda. Una oportunidad. —Clark con gran esfuerzo giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba.

—No está entre mis cualidades dejar las cosas a la suerte o al destino, cuanto menos colocar mi vida en las manos de otro.

—Pero no es la tuya. Es la de Bruce. Solo él puede… —remilgo Kent sufriendo un Déjá Vu. Si se parecía tanto a Bruce. Tan necia… tan difícil de contradecir… tan endemoniadamente linda.

—Él es mi padre.

—¿Y? eso no te da derecho a tomar decisiones que afecten su vida. Nada en ningún momento o época es perfecto. Todos los días tomamos decisiones que afectan y cambian el futuro y nuestra única alternativa para vivir lo mejor posible es aceptar las consecuencias de las mismas y corregir los errores cuando se pueda. Debemos luchar, de eso no hay duda… pero lo que vale la pena es esa vida fuera de este traje. La vida no de Superman, sino la de Clark Kent. La que puedo disfrutar gracias a que entre todos protegemos este planeta. No puedo prometerte que Bruce nunca volverá a llorar, porque nadie sabe los peligros y riesgos que enfrentaremos, lo que sí puedo jurarte por lo que más amo es que nunca lo hará solo. Siempre estaré ahí para enjugar sus lágrimas o compartirlas. Para tomar su mano y consolarlo, o para destruir aquello que lo lastima si está en mi poder.

—Eres un tonto sentimental —insulto ella acercándose lo suficiente para que Kal-El pudiera verla.

—Lo sé. Por eso soy el complemento perfecto para el hermético Batman.

La luz solar roja se apagó dándole un respiro a Clark. La puerta de la celda se abrió y para sorpresa de Superman fue recibido por una potente luz amarilla.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa —gruño ella desde las sombras.

—Lo hare, lo juro —respondió Superman y antes de escuchar los remilgos de la chica salió disparado al espacio.

Ella torció la boca de lado en amago a una sonrisa, ya más serena abrió el canal de comunicación.

—Terry. Superman está en camino a socorrer al equipo de Wonder Woman.

—Bien, por mi parte, también me he hecho de la Kriptonita roja. —Respondieron del otro lado de la línea. —Pero me preocupa que no será suficiente con él. Lara, es hora de romper el último lazo que te ata.

—Pero Bruce dijo que…

—El Bruce que te prohibió hacerlo está muerto. Y el de esta época también lo estará si no te quitas esos malditos anillos.

Lara contemplo las dos pizas que adornaban sus manos. Dos Disruptores de Poder permanentes para evitar que su descendencia Kriptoniana saliera a flote. Primero deslizo uno y luego el otro. El cambio fue casi inmediato.

&&&[…]&&&

—Batman. Aquí Diana. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la amazona.

—¿Todo en orden? —cuestiono el Murciélago de Gotham con voz pragmática.

—Sí. Todo está bajo control. Una leve inclinación terrestre que pronto corregiremos. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —informo Diana mirando a sus compañeros. Shazam asintió y Kara le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Y Lucifer…. ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilo, tu hija esta… —y un silencio aterrador sello los labios de la princesa amazona al buscar la jabalina y no hallarla remotamente cerca de ellos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al comprender que se le había escapado.

—Diana ¿En dónde está? —insistió el héroe oscuro con mayor aplomo.

—Yo… no lo sé. Ella….

Wonder Woman no tuvo tiempo de intentar dar una mejor explicación porque en ese preciso momento la tierra la hizo retroceder, empujando con una fuerza descomunal.

—Kara, Shazam —nombro y ellos supieron que debían imprimir más fuerza.

Un esfuerzo inútil porque el planeta comenzaba a ganarles terreno. No supieron cuánto tiempo fue, para ellos una eternidad sin duda, cuando con una enrome embestida Superman freno de tajo el desplazamiento.

Diana no lo podía creer y Kara entusiasmada por la presencia de su primo comenzó a empujar con mayor ahínco. Stuart apoyado por Hal Jordán quien se presentó de manera sorpresa ídem a Clark; mantenían el campo de fuerza sobre el planeta, siendo esa barrera de energía verde sobre la que empujaban los héroes con la intención de regresar el planeta a su sitio correcto.

Diana sonrió y se unió a los esfuerzos igual a Shazam. Sin embargo parecía no ser suficiente pues tan pronto como se detuvo el movimiento por un instante intento arremeter con mayor fuerza. Eran dos poderosas fuerzas midiéndose.

Dos manos más se unieron a la causa y esta vez el planeta poco a poco fue regresando a su órbita.

Los seis presentes estaban anonadados. Era sorprende el poder que poseía ese pequeño cuerpo y Diana en cierto grado sentía alivio al poder abrir el canal de comunicación e informarle a Batman que su hija estaba con ellos.

Continuara…


	23. Un buen Final

**Capítulo 24 Un buen final**

Tardaron un poco más de tres horas en regresar el planeta a su órbita y eso gracias a la ayuda conjunta que los demás héroes prestaron una vez que se vieron remotamente libres de las contingencias en el planeta.

Estos últimos dos meses habían sido de locos. La Atalaya presentaba daños por todas partes, culpa de la primera irrupción de Terry y Lara, y luego la travesura de Bruce al hacerla girar. El planeta tierra no estaba en mejores condiciones. ¿Cómo era posible que tres personas pudieran causar tantos estragos?

De hecho gracias a Aquaman y a su tridente muchas vidas pudieron ser salvadas de los tsunamis que barrieron casi todas las playas del planeta.

Flash y Hawkgirl tuvieron la fortuna de impedir la erupción de varios volcanes y ni qué decir del resto que con la mayor dedicación y entrega se dispusieron a evitar que murieran enterrados cuando las ciudades se desmoronaron con los temblores cual castillos de arena.

El mundo estaba irreconocible y aun así…

—¿Por qué caemos? —Pregunto Lara mirando por la gran ventana que daba vista a la tierra.

—Para aprender a levantarnos —respondió Terry sonriéndole de manera suave mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella. —Es hora. Debemos irnos.

Lara bajo la cabeza, no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar a ese lugar de tormento que era su tiempo.

—Lara, Terry —llamo Superman desde la puerta. —Hay alguien que desea verlos.

Ambos fueron conducíos hasta la enfermería, y de ahí a una sala privada en donde se encontraba Bruce tendido sobre una camilla con el pecho vendado. Aun lado de él se hallaban los fundadores además de Oliver Queen y Jasón Todd.

—Queremos darles las gracias —inicio Diana afable. —De no haber sido por su intervención nunca hubiéramos librado esta serie de calamidades que por separado parecían tan insignificantes pero que al final se convirtieron en un enorme problema.

—Cierto. Además de haber aprendido una valiosa lección con respecto a la falta de comunicación e interacción entre nosotros. —Agrego Hawkgirl soltando un suspiro profundo. —Así que de ahora en adelante cuando el cascarrabias de Batman diga: "No es nada". —intento imitar la pelirroja el tono siempre ecuánime y sabelotodo de Batman. Una acción que arranco más de una risa reprimida.

—Pondremos mucho más interés en saber que le molesta y no solo nos conformaremos con dejar que el cargue con las consecuencias de las decisiones que debíamos tomar juntos en primera instancia —acoto Flash con suficiencia.

—Tal vez hasta podríamos acompañarlo a su terapia semanal de control de la ira —se unió a la bulla Jasón.

—Mejor aún, a su estimulación prenatal. Yo pido ser el padrino —exclamo como si nada Oliver Queen.

—No hablen como si no estuviera —se quejó Bruce poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Calla. Todo esto se hubiera podido evitar si no fueras tan hermético y confiaras más en nosotros. —Reclamo Stuart con las manos en jarra.

—O si desde un principio hubieras aceptado ser mi pareja —dijo Kal-El aprovechando la oportunidad.

—En cuanto me levante de esta cama te voy a sambutirte un trozo de Kriptonita tan grande como tu estupidez Kent —amenazo Batman, logrando que Clark tragara saliva con dificultad.

Una suave risa se escuchó y fue subiendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada limpia. —Si yo fuera usted Superman, dormiría con un ojo abierto. —Terry no podía ni quería contenerse. En ese momento su felicidad desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Cuanto tiempo deseo ver de esa forma a Bruce. Tranquilo, vivo y sobre todo feliz.

Una segunda risa se unió a la de McGinnis. Lara al final termino uniéndose a su hermano mayor. Era tan reconfortante estar en presencia de su padre sin que este le dedicara miradas de odio y repulsión. Poder escuchar la risa de Terry, la que pensó había muerto dos años atrás junto a su amada Dana.

Los demás le siguieron. Riendo agradablemente, menos Clark quien estaba concentrado en grabar a fuego el tacto de la mano de Bruce que disimuladamente busco la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Bruce tampoco reía, pero su gesto sereno y el leve rubor en sus mejillas delataban su confortable estado.

Y entonces Lara seducida por esa aura festiva que los rodeaba se retiró la máscara permitiéndoles a todos los presentes al fin observar su rostro al completo.

Shayera fue la primera en dar un jadeo de la impresión al contemplar ese rostro tan parecido al de Bruce. Y encontrando sentido al que hasta ese momento no se lo hubiera quitado, porque de otra forma cualquiera que la viera sabría de quien era hija.

Clark por su parte era todo un poema. Si bien se parecía a Bruce, también logro identificar varios rasgos de su madre bilógica, esa dulce mujer que tan solo por medio de hologramas había llegado a conocer.

Con delicadeza soltó la mano de Bruce y salvo la distancia que lo separaba de su hija. Su mano grande acaricio la mejilla y luego subió hasta el cabello. En su cabeza solo podía compararla con un ángel.

—Lara. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti. Me disculpo por haberlos dejado solos a ti y a tu padre. Y te pido perdón por todas las desgracias que enfrentaron y pude evitar.

Lara se mordió los labios sus ojos se cristalizaron y a pesar de haber crecido ocultando sus sentimientos, ella aún era una niña que buscaba la aprobación de ambos padres. Por eso no fue una sorpresa cuando comenzó a llorar aferrándose del Súper Hombre.

—Eres un tonto. Porque tengo un papá tan tonto.

Kal-El la acuno entre sus brazos con devoción y cariño, al darse cuenta que ella expresaba cariño de la misma manera que su sexy millonario. Y mientras se mecía levemente con Lara en un vals marcado por el latir de sus corazones, Clark solo podía implorar para que en su futuro llegaran a ser la familia que Lara merecía tener.

 _Atalaya dos días después._

Zatana y Constantin se esmeraban dibujando una serie de patrones indescifrables en la sala principal. La Atalaya había sido vaciada con el pretexto de las reparaciones, y de esa forma tener la privacidad que se requería para abrir el portal hacia el futuro.

Aun lado de ellos apiñando "concentración" se encontraba Rey destino.

—¿Saben que la magia tiene voluntad propia? —pregunto Zatana mirando directamente a los dos viajeros futuristas. Ellos negaron. —Es como si supiera como y cuando intervenir para mejorar nuestras vidas si lo merecemos. Así que no duden que su llegada, aun si fue por conducto de Tala la hechicera, fue para bien.

—Gracias —pronuncio McGinnis inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—No hay de qué. El ritual está por comenzar. Si van a despedirse es mejor que lo hagan ahora.

Lara no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en dirección a Bruce, que en silla de ruedas empujada por Clark, se apersonaba en la sala. Apenas tenerlo a su alcance lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Se había contenido tanto desde la primera vez que lo vio, y ahora a escasos minutos de irse no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decir.

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Yo nunca quise… —gimoteo ella. —Pero no encontramos otra forma de evitar que destruyeras el mundo, de que…

Bruce correspondió el gesto un poco dudoso, luego al escucharla suplicar su perdón comprendió que ella ser refería a su muerte.

—Ya no importa. Lara, el mundo al que ahora regresaran será mejor y quizás yo… —consoló Bruce acariciándole el cabello negro-azulado.

—Bruce estará vivo y yo también estaré ahí.

Ella los miro a ambos y con una dulce mirada, una que por fin correspondía a su edad… dijo.

—Gracias papá.

Y a Kal-El se le derritió el corazón de amor.

—Es hora —anuncio Zatana colocándose en un punto equidistante a Cosntantine y Destino que ya ocupaban su sitio alrededor del círculo mágico.

Apenas cerrar el flujo de magia, las runas en el piso destellaron en plateado. Terry no dudo en darle la mano a Superman y un abrazo fuerte a su mentor.

—Te veré en el futuro viejo.

Bruce torció la boca ante el mote, pero aun así la calidez en su mirada era palpable cuando le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No hacía falta palabras para comprenderse.

—Adiós —murmuro Lara un poco avergonzada del desplante emocional del que fue presa y que esperaba no hubiera incomodado al siempre flemático Batman.

—No. Hasta luego hija mía —respondió Bruce intentando imitar el tono amoroso que su padre utilizaba con él cuando era un niño.

Las mejillas de Lara se colorearon haciendo brillar sus ojos de puro deleite. Terry sujeto su mano para con serenidad entrar al portal.

Fin.


End file.
